


No Longer Feel Alone

by dizzy



Series: Adria [2]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Who'd Have Known. Cam and Vala are trying to have a 2nd child but Adria starts to have strange things happen to her. Will the Ori's power over her tear a small family apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cam's covered in muck and when he comes through the gate everyone takes a step backwards. He looks down and sees the mud sloshing off his boots. He can't smell himself anymore, thank god, but from the reactions of everyone in the gate room he knows that they can.

The stench is horrendous but Vala doesn't care. He's been on radio silence without contact for a week, trudging though the muck of P3X yada yada yada. Her stomach rolls when she hears the klaxons signal his arrival. This day has been so far away for so long. She gets there late but the smell has permeated the hallway and, luckily, she's able to control the nausea that accompanies it.

He's safe and home. She's racing towards him, while the others retreat, and his arms open and catch her as she leaps into them. Her thumb is moistened by her tongue and she wipes away a smear of something from his bottom lip before she lowers her head and takes his out with hers.

"Mmm, baby," He mumbles against her lips. "How can you stand the stench?"

"I love you."

He laughs. "Love is scentless?"

"And senseless." She glances down between them, only leaning away slightly, she's covered in… well whatever it is, Vala is positive she doesn't wish to know, now too. "Looks like we'll need to get cleaned up together now…"

The mischief in her grin makes him laugh some more. How he's missed this woman.

"How's our girl?" He starts to walk towards the medical bay, holding Vala in his arms as he goes. He doesn't want to let her go. He never does.

"She's good, misses her daddy, but she's been coping. She's with Samantha for the night though…"

"It's good that she doesn't get yet that your timed overnights with Auntie Sam are on the welcome home dad nights." He pauses and pins her against a wall, kissing her again. Her lips taste like heaven and he's swearing that he's died in the wormhole when he gated back to have her in his arms already. "When she gets older you're going to have to be more smooth about it."

"I'll just tell her that mommy and daddy need to make love. Go to a friends." She tilts her head so Cam can nuzzle her neck. "Or mommy and daddy are going to make you a baby brother or sister, go bug uncle Daniel."

"Our child is going to be so expensive. Therapy bills up the wazoo."

"It's good that mommy is a good treasure hunter then, isn't it?"

Cam just chuckles and hoists her up better against his pelvis for the continued trip down the hall. He's sure Carolyn has been appraised of his special smell and can tell he's close.

"Well before we get to get naked…" He sees the big grin part her lips as she leans in for more kissing. "To get clean."

"Sometimes you're no fun, Cameron Mitchell."

"Before we can get dirty."

"Oh I do like that part." Vala inspects his neck and finds a clean location and moves in to kiss him there.

"You always do, Mrs. Mitchell." A shiver of pleasure runs up his spine, calling her that brings him the same feeling of wonderful disbelief every time. "I need to pass this medical inspection. I believe these things go quicker when I'm extra appendageless."

"I'm pretty sure 'appendageless' isn't a word, dear." Vala slithers down his body after they enter the infirmary and Carolyn gives her an eye roll and the thumb to move it out of the area. She pulls Cam's mouth to hers for a kiss before she leave. "See you back at home, love, hurry."

He watches her walk away with a goofy smile on his face.

"Colonel," Lam says, getting his attention. She sounds amused, at least - and shockingly, not at all nauseated by the odor. She really does have nerves of steel - including the ones in her nose.

The medical exam is perfunctory - at least until he gets clean. Even if she can handle the smell with a straight face, that doesn't mean she wants to. He gets blood samples taken and she makes sure there's nothing obviously wrong - temperature, pupils responding as expected - and then sends him off with instructions to return at some point within the next 24 hours.

Cam is just vain enough to want to be clean when Vala sees him again, so he goes to the SG-1 locker rooms instead of the base quarters they share. They've been upgraded to a suite in the past year, two rooms instead of the one. Cam keeps his apartment off base but when he's offworld Vala prefers to stay close by and await his return. Cam secretly enjoys that she still does that, though he wouldn't blame her for wanting to give Adria the normality of living in the same place all the time. Adria doesn't seem to have a problem adjusting, though. They've found that she adapts pretty well to just about anything.

He strips down in the locker room, letting his filthy clothes puddle on the floor. He won't even try to salvage them. They'll go into a bag and into the trash once he's clean.

The shower sounds more inviting every second and he pulls open the curtain and steps in.

"Took you long enough."

The voice is deep and soothing and even though he recognizes it he starts at the surprise.

"Jesus, Princess." He takes in her naked form, hair twisted back and held up. She's back against the far wall with one foot flat on it and bent at the knee. Her arms are folded under her breasts and she's got a wicked smile on her face. "You can't just wait naked in a shower like that."

"Why not?" She turns the water on while he's staring and finds the perfect temperature. "I checked on the rest of the team before coming in to make sure they weren't planning on being in here."

"You blatantly told the team that we were going to make love in the SG-1 locker room shower?"

"Of course not!" Vala drags him under the hot stream of water and starts to scrub his back. She brought one of her best scented soaps for cutting through tough smells. It's already doing marvelous things for him. "I simply asked if any of them were planning to shower in here in the next couple hours. I didn't mention anything about sex or you or me or how much I've missed you."

"I'm fairly sure that you didn't have to spell it out for them." Cam turns so she can go to work on the front side. His cock is already at attention. Her tongue swipes across her lips when she sees his erection and he throbs harder. It's been three years and this woman can still get his blood pumping just as easily as day one. "We're married, trying to have a baby, I've been gone for a week. I'm guessing that they are going to steer clear of this place for awhile."

"All the better for us." She gets on her toes and touches her lips to his. "Now what was that about making love? It sounds fabulous."

"Finish cleaning first," He says, taking the soap from her. The scent makes him think of her, of the way she smells when he crawls into bed at night and she's already showered. He hates that he has to spend so many days away from her, both when he's offworld and sometimes even when he's not. The Ori are still a threat, the uneasy balance the last few years have afforded them so easily broken. All it will take is one break in their defense lines, one moment of weakness, one particularly lucky strike by the Ori, and it'll all be lost. It takes a lot out of the SGC to keep them at bay, and SG-1 is their front line team, the figureheads paraded around to show the rest of the universe that the SGC is still strong.

But the last thing Cam wants to think about right now is the Ori, and Vala agrees. She lets him keep the soap but takes the shampoo and squirts a puddle of it into her palm. Cam isn't so much taller than her that this doesn't work. He only has to slouch a little and she only has to stand up very straight and she can scrub her fingers through his hair. The rivulets momentarily darken with grime but she goes back for more shampoo and the second go around results in clean hair, wet and sticking to his head. She rubs his scalp, massaging at tense spots along the base of his neck, thumbs passing over his temples, around to trace behind his ears, finding those sensitive places.

He moans low and his dick jerks, standing rigid against his stomach now. Her soapy hands trail down his chest and she grasps him, taking him in hand. The water from the spray rinses most of the soap away but it's still nicely lubricated when she starts to jerk him, watching his face intently as she does so.

"You keep doing that, and this isn't gonna be a very long shower," he manages to get out. Her hand slides down to the base and stays, squeezes firmly enough to relieve some of the immediacy of the issue. "I did mention it's been an entire week, right?"

"A whole week?" She mocks him fondly. "Cameron, I do believe you're spoiled."

"Like I'm the only one..." He advances, backing her against the wall a bit, crowding her in. He can tell she likes it by the way she swallows and tilts her head. He knows all of her cues by now. He finds them all impossibly sexy, finds everything about her sexy.

Her nose is no longer offended by his scent and she reaches up to run her hands along his shoulders, around his chest and her fingertips draw lines all over her abs. "I'm used to a life of excess."

"Mmhmm..." He just agrees because he doesn't want to talk anymore. The desire to kiss her rushes through him and he never denies it. Kissing her is always familiar but never does he tire of it. Her lips fit to his with an undeniable perfection, tongue flickering across his, fingers digging into his neck so he's not allowed to pull away. They feast on each others mouths - a week apart breeds a certain desperation.

He feels her thigh start to rub the outside of his and he pushes his weight against her. Now she's tight against the wall and his hand grips the underside of her thigh and tugs. She scales his body like a pro and soon her sex is resting right against his.

She lowers her hand between them and spreads the lips, exposing her soft inner folds to his cock. She's wet, not just from the water, slick and her clit throbs with desire. They break the kiss to look down, staring at the way they fit without him entering her yet.

Cam thrusts and they watch the head of his erection catch her clitoris.

She groans and has to concentrate to keep her eyes open. Watching his sex play over hers is erotic and she hates to succumb to her reaction to close her eyes and tilt her head back. The view sends a new set of sensation up her body and she puts her hand on the backside of his cock to make sure she gets the same contact with the next stroke.

"Doctor Lam-"

"I like it more when you call my name at these sorts of times." Cam gives her a brief grin before the pleasure of his thrusts replace it with a grimace of concentration.

"She said I'm clear of the... Oh God." Her clit is so swollen and sensitive every stroke sends her barreling towards climax. "The drugs. We can-"

His mouth seals around hers, he doesn't need the rest of the sentence. He lifts her up slightly higher and she angles him so when he releases she's dropping right onto his dick. He slips right in and their moans are lost in the kiss.

He fucks her slowly and steadily, every bit as much love with every movement as he would have laying on their bed, but somehow so much more raw and intense for the location. It feels illicit, taboo, like they're getting away with something, and his heart pounds with added adrenaline.

"Feels so good," he mumbles, mouth closing over her neck, sucking hard. It'll leave a mark - but that's all right. He doesn't care who knows that she's his. She's certainly left marks on him - the nail scores have only begun to heal in the week he's been away from her.

"Yes," she hisses, her legs locking around him. She has one arm across his neck and the other grasping the bar across the little rack for shampoo and soap, giving her some leverage to thrust back against him.

He doesn't worry about hurting her, not right now; Vala can take a lot and she's never one to shy away from being enthusiastic in the bedroom (or anywhere else they choose to give into their urges at.)

He bends his head and catches a nipple, sucking hard. The response in her is electric; she gasps, her hand tightening in his hair. He nipples are sensitive and he can't help but wonder if that isn't a sign of something good. The idea that they might actually do it right now, might set in motion what would develop into their child, just makes it hotter.

"Please," she whines, trying to thrust her chest forward, wanting more of his mouth. He switches to the other nipple, his fingers reaching up to play with the one that his mouth has just abandoned. "Oh, just like that, yes."

She clenches around him, trying to give him the same sort of pleasure he's giving her right now. It works.

"Fuck!" He gasps, pulling back a little, pausing and trying to scramble back from the edge. "Shit - you know that-"

Her grin is wide and pleased. "What was that, darling?"

"Gonna make me lose it," he mumbles, overheated, sliding back through the slickness of her body until he's buried in her again.

"Well, that is the point, I think." She's teasing but her voice goes more serious when she leans in, mouth against his ear. "Come in me, Cameron. I want to feel you so deep and hot in me, I want to feel your come."

It's too much. He shudders and uses every ounce of willpower, balls throbbing almost painfully at holding back. He shakes his head, unable to even speak.

Vala is pleased with herself. The level of arousal she sees in him right now makes her proud. She brings that on for him, all her. She knows he's attempting to wait on her. She's close, oh so close, but not quite there. She clamps around him again and digs her heels in to make sure he's buried as deeply as possible.

"Please..." She mews next to his ear. His pelvis is pressing perfectly against hers and she can feel the heat of him inside her. He's going to come soon and that knowledge sends her tumbling over the edge. Her hand shoots between them and gives her clit a few quick strokes to send her orgasm to a higher plane.

"Vala!" Her body demands that he give her what she wants. The want is evident in the way her muscles are milking his cock and he can't hold back any longer. He's spurting inside her. Right against the opening of her womb. Semen coating her, trying to find a place to take root.

"We should have started trying for a baby sooner..." She pants, barely able to form words. "That was hot. Just thinking about you getting me pregnant. Right now." She feels a shudder, an aftershock brought on by her own words, rack her body.

"Yeah, I... Oh, baby, that's a welcome home that I enjoy returning too." He nuzzles his nose along her hairline. Still breathing too hard and erratically to kiss her well but wanting more contact. He's softening inside her but he holds still trying to keep his come against her cervix as long as possible.

Both of them groan when he slips out. "I like it more when you don't leave."

"I wish I could stay here forever." Cam eases her to her feet and they step back into the spray and clean up from their activities. "But work to be done and all that."

"Cameron?"

"Yeah, princess?" He tips her head forward and kisses it.

"What if we made a baby?" Vala has a half grin, a little bit of shyness peeking through.

Cam strokes her face with his knuckles. "That's what you want- what we want, right?"

"I don't want Adria to be alone in life, ever," Vala says, an intensity that is rarely seen from her. "I can't give her much, but I can give her that."

"Vala, you give her so much," Cam tries to argue but she shushes him, stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel.

"She's been alone except for us. Her playmates are military officers and scientists. She needs another child there, and I... I never thought I'd say it, but I want another baby. We've talked about this, Cameron."

Cam nods. She's right; they have. "But I thought... hell, Vala. You know how it's been the past few years. I'm gone half the time. Realistically, I've only got a few more years leading SG-1, but-"

"That's not true!" Vala protests. "General O'Neill was years older than you before they kicked him out."

He has to smile at her description of his promotion - but, still addresses her point. "General O'Neill started off in top form. I've got a whole lot of broken bones slowing me down."

She looks distressed. "Cameron-"

He shakes his head. While he talks, he uses a towel to dry off as best he can. "Vala, it's okay. I'm gonna keep serving the SGC until they kick my ass upstairs but... while I am still here there are always dangers. I don't want to leave you alone with two kids."

"It's worth it," she says. "Everything in my life has been a risk, but rarely has one been so worth it. Besides... bit late to say you aren't sure now."

Her smile has turned into a smirk, the kind that still makes Cam giddy when he sees it. He grins and pulls her in close to him for a kiss. "I love you."

She slips her arms around him, naked damp chest pressing against his. "I love you, too."

"Did you say we had the whole night to ourselves?" The thought is almost unbelievable to him.

She pulls his head down for a kiss before pulling away and dressing. "I did. Samantha takes pity on us. Young and in love and tied down with a three year old. I pity us too."

"I don't think its pity, baby. I think its envy." He's already dressed in clean clothes. His body feels refreshed and relaxed for the first time in a week. "Who wouldn't want to have a beautiful alien wife and her daughter as their family?"

"I prefer the term 'Sexy Alien wife'." She runs a brush through her hair and picks up all their supplies. "Hungry, sexy alien wife. _Our_ daughter is quite lovely as well. I can't imagine who wouldn't want to be you."

His mouth waters at the mention of hunger and it's followed up with a rumble from his stomach. "Apparently the sexy alien's husband is quite hungry as well. Steak sound good?"

"Will there be champagne involved?"

"Not for you. What if you're pregnant?" The thought makes him giddy. He really can't wait to see her rounded with his child in her belly. He's still worried about leaving her alone but she's right. The risk is worth it. He wants to see what they'll create together. A brother or sister for Adria and another child for his parents to dote on.

"All the more reason to celebrate." She giggles at his scowl. "Lighten up Cameron, it won't hurt already. Take me for steak and we'll toast to you being home and to the possibility of a little Cam pitter pattering around in nine months."

Cam grins and grabs his jacket, leading her out of the lockers and out of the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Vala's not at all surprised when he drives to her favorite restaurant without even consulting her first. It's very strange, and not at all something she thought would ever please her, but it's a wonderful feeling to have someone know you well enough to do that.

She turns sideways in her seat as he drives, drawing her legs up under her.

He glances over at her. "I got something on my face?"

She shakes her head. "I just want to look at you. I haven't been able to see you in a whole week."

He laughs. "You know, we act like a week is the end of the world..."

"It is when you're in love." She reaches out and covers her hand with his, entwining their fingers.

He lifts an eyebrow at her. "You're very affectionate tonight."

She shrugs. "Perhaps. We could talk about something a bit more gruesome if you'd like? Another planet fell to the Ori."

Cam winces. Suddenly, talking about mushy things like feelings sounds okay... but since she brought the Ori up, he wants to know. "How bad?"

"They weren't anyone that we had particular ties to, but your superiors seem to think the location could be problematic. I'm sure you'll be briefed on it... but Cameron, they're getting closer. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my options?"

"Vala..." Cam hates talking about this. It's the source of some of their biggest fights lately. "We've been over it before. I can't leave."

"Well, I'm not going to stay, and I'm not leaving without you." Her voice goes tight and he feels bad for having to tell her no, because he knows how worried about this she can get, but he won't lie to her. "I'm not above drugging you, you know."

He glares at her. "Vala. That's not even funny."

"It's not supposed to be!" Her voice rises.

Cam has no intention of letting her or Adria stay on the planet should the worst case scenario come to fruition. "I don't want to argue about this, honey. Not tonight. I just got back."

Vala nods, the frustration not entirely disappearing but certainly quieting. Neither of them like it when they get into arguments. They're still holding hands, and Cam gives her fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"Shall we schedule it for the morning then?" Her hand is pulled to his lips and the soft brush across her knuckles makes her sigh.

"Yes, that will be perfect. I'll be recovered and be able to distract you and ply you to my will with sex." Cam kisses her wrist and then drops their hands back to the seat. The restaurant comes into view and he lets go of her hand so he can park the car.

Before he can get around to open the door for her she's out and walking toward the entrance. "Chivalry isn't dead with you, Cameron, I just don't have time to wait for that steak." She smiles when he catches up and loops his arm under hers.

"Shoot me, I like to treat my wife well."

"I'd rather not shoot you, unless it's just a Zat. Then only if I'm really angry or I need to drag you off the planet."

"Vala..." He warns her not to bring it up again. He knows that it's hard for her to wait on arguments, she's not one to let things drop.

"Tomorrow morning. Sorry, I know." She bumps his shoulder with his and drags him through the door. The smell of food is intoxicating and she gives the hostess their info and they wait to be seated.

He slips his arm around her shoulders instead. He was never that big on public displays of affection before Vala. Now he doesn't care who knows that he loves her. He likes the jealous looks he gets when she's on his arm. When the waiter leads them to heir table he sees at least three men eyeing her up. The narrower space between the tables makes him have to walk behind her. His hand keeps contact on her back between her shoulder blades.

He pulls out the chair for Vala and then sits in his own after they arrive at the table.

"You can't keep your hands off me tonight, can you?" She's just making an observation of how tactile he's being - throwing his earlier comment back at him.

He thinks about their trip there and how much they've been touching. She's right. No that they are sitting across the table from each other he feels itchy. "Yeah, I..." He doesn't have an explanation about how he's feeling.

"It's alright, darling. I like being touched." Her foot bumps his knee under the table. "And I like to touch."

"I just missed you a lot. Sitting in a pool of stench for a week... You smell good and feel good and It's cliché, I know, but it really is soothing when I come home to you."

"So how's Addy doing?" Cam asks. "Still a little Picasso?"

"Oh, I know that one! He's a painter!" Vala's excited over her always expanding knowledge of earth history and culture.

"Yeah, you know it because I explained it to you," Cam reminds her. He'd used it the first time Adria had come running to them to show off a crayon drawing.

Vala hand waves the reminder. "Yes, someone gave her a new coloring book last week, and she's marking up every page. She's developed quite a dislike for staying inside the lines."

"Hm, reminds me of her Momma," Cam says.

"I don't know, I'd say my appreciation for beauty exceeds my determination to follow no rules at times," Vala says. "And believe me, Adria's drawings are far from beautiful."

Cam laughs. "You didn't tell her that, did you?"

"Oh, of course not. I told her they were lovely and she was quite talented all the things you told me will help her grow up with a healthy amount of self-confidence." Vala rattles it off like she has the speech memorized. "Oh, your mother called. She wants us to visit before Christmas."

Cam winces. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. And she insists that we have new pictures taken of Adria soon. She says her mantle looks too bare."

That makes Cam smile. His parents love Adria, and don't give a damn if she isn't their relation by blood. Her last name is Mitchell, and she calls Cam daddy, and that's all they really need to know.

"Well, as soon as work calms down, we can book a trip," Cam says. Being in a public setting, he can't really go any more in detail about what work calming down would entail, but he knows Vala understands perfectly without him having to say anything else.

"Your parents are wonderful. I talked to your mother for almost an hour when she called." Vala gets distracted when the waiter comes to take their order. She gives both of theirs, knowing what Cam loves from the steakhouse. The waiter raises his eyebrows at Cam and she watches him just nod and shrug and it makes her grin.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"She had a few good stories for me..."

"Please don't tell me that this afternoon..." Cam cringes thinking that his mother gave her that idea.

She giggles slightly at what he's implying. "Would that ruin the magic for you?"

"Is there a right way to answer that?"

"I'll let you off the hook this time. No, I didn't get that Idea from her. I just wanted to be with you. The shower was the fastest way. Plus..." She drags out the word and looks down at her napkin. "Doc Lam said I was ovulating and if we wanted to..."

He doesn't know what to say to that either. He should be used to Vala making him speechless. "You could be..."

"You know that." Their food comes and interrupts them.

Cam feels like it takes ages for the waiter to disappear. "It's just so..."

"If the words your looking for aren't wonderful, amazing, awesome or joyous, please refrain from saying them. We've talked about this today too. I'm tired and hopefully pregnant and I just want to eat dinner with the man I love and then go back and curl up beside him and sleep."

"It's all those things." He reaches across and brushes the hair out of her face. "So what else did my mother have to say?"

Vala likes the way this is going much more now. "She wanted to talk about Adria and how she was doing. New phrases she's picked up. Just general stuff about life and her grandchild."

"I wish we lived closer to them. Sometimes I feel like we're denying them something by raising her so far away." Cam sees that she's about to bring it up again and he stops her. "Eat now. In the morning we'll hash this out again. Maybe..."

"She also wanted to know if you were keeping me satisfied."

"What?" He drops his fork with his surprise, luckily it lands on his plate and just bounces to the table not the floor.

"I, of course, told her yes."

"My mother did not ask you that."

"Sure, we talk about it all the time." Vala's sure she's never seen him this bright red. "It's really nice to have a girlfriend to talk to about some things.

"What about Sam?" Not that having Carter know all about their sex life is a huge step up from his mother, but it's definitely better. "I thought you two were best friends?"

"I can't tell her about that. She's only ever seen you in your underwear, never nude. At least your mother knows what I mean when I tell her that I paid special attention to the freckle on your left hip."

"Vala, Jesus, how long have you been doing this?" He is pretty sure work is not going to quiet down enough for some time now. He is sure that facing his mother after this will be impossible.

"Oh, I don't know, since we got married..." She looks at him quizzically. "Am I not supposed to talk to her? I thought that she said I could tell her anything..."

"Just... just, don't talk to me about what you talk to her about," Cam decides. "Ignorance is bliss."

"So, I can talk to her, but can't tell you what I speak with her about?" Vala muses, trying to wrap her mind around that.

"If it's about Adria, sure. If it's about our sex life, no. We good on that?"

Vala just winks at him, and he knows that isn't any sort of promise. He also knows that Vala will probably continue to drop tidbits into conversation even knowing that it bugs him. It's one of those utterly annoying qualities she has that Cam somehow loves her despite.

"Maybe we can get Adria in some kind of play group," Cam says. "And you could meet some of the moms."

Vala laughs. "You're just trying to get me someone new to talk to, aren't you?"

He doesn't try to deny it. "Absolutely."

Cam is digging in but Vala pauses before taking her next bite. "I don't think General Landry would be too pleased. Remember what happened last time I tried to make friends?"

Cam swallows a mouthful of broccoli and says, "Well, we can try to convince him you learned your lesson."

Vala makes a noncommittal noise.

"Vala, you have learned your lesson, haven't you?"

"Don't try and 'swindle' the earth women out of their jewels."

"And?" Cam prompts her.

"And... don't try to sell soil samples from other planets on ebay?"

"What- uh, that's not what I meant, and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it," Cam says. "I meant, don't insult the other mothers."

"I can't help it if they were slow," Vala says, shrugging.

Secretly, remember what happened makes him want to smile, because he loves how clever Vala is.

"You know what your problem is?" Cam points his fork at her. "You hang out with geniuses all day long. Sam, Daniel, me..." Her look makes him backtrack. "Okay, not me, but still. You can't expect them to be the norm for all of earth. People aren't as quick as Sam or Jackson. There's a good reason why they got the gig and why other people didn't. But that doesn't mean they wouldn't make good friends."

"We'll see." She's not convinced. "Landry will have to give the permission first." She's not concerned because the man knows her and will see that it will only end badly. She goes to take another bite and finds all of her food gone. "Cameron, there is dessert involved tonight, is there not?"

"Anything on the menu with chocolate, coming right up." He waves the waiter over and orders her the giant fudge cake he spotted earlier. "I'll talk to him about it in the next few days. I don't want to see him until I've had time with my two girls."

"Adria is going to be so happy to see her daddy. I almost feel bad making her wait. But I'm more in need of him first." She leans closer to him, glancing around to make sure the waiter isn't coming back to interrupt. "I've been waiting for days for you. A girl can only take care of herself so much before she needs her husband..."

The waiter sets the cake between them as Vala is leaning back. "I'm glad I'm useful for something."

The first bite of cakes makes her face contort with pleasure, it's so sweet and decadent. Cam knows exactly what she loves.

"I'll be keeping you." She sips the sparkling cider he agreed on and washes down the cake. "There's just nothing comparable to what you can do to me."

"Good to hear," Cam says, grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam stretches out on the couch, enjoying the comfort of his own apartment.

His... small apartment. He looks around, something that he's thought a few times coming back to him. If Vala is pregnant, then he wants to start looking for a house. Maybe even if Vala doesn't get pregnant right away - right now, he and Vala have their bedroom and Adria has her room, but there's not a whole lot of room for anything extra. Certainly no room for a nursery.

"What?" Vala asks, curling beside him. She's wearing pajamas, a worn and comfy shirt of Cam's and grey pants. Cam thinks she's beautiful like this. She still has a drawer full of slinky, sexy things that she pulls out once in a while but she doesn't feel the need to impress him every night. She knows she doesn't need to, that he still wants her no matter how sexy her clothes are.

"Hm?" Cam hums in response, not sure what she's asking.

Vala sees that he's thinking something, though, and she's not going to let him get away with not telling her. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking... maybe we need to get a place. Somewhere a little more suited to a family."

She gives him a quizzical look.

"A house," he clarifies. "I've got enough money. We could find something... I mean, I can't afford a mansion or anything, but... you've see the size of Jackson's house, something like that."

"I get to decorate a house?" Vala starts to look excited. "New furniture? Oh, I want a new bed, yours is wretched!"

"What's wrong with my bed?" Cam says, affronted for his furniture. "My bed is just fine."

"I want one with the drapey things," Vala says. "Like in that movie."

"Movie?"

"The cartoon one that Adria loves so much."

"... Vala, you can't have a canopied bed."

"Why not?" Vala sulks.

"Because it would devastate my masculinity," Cam says.

"Well, I can help with that..." She leers and rubs her hand over his thigh.

Her touch feels good, but his body is worn to exhaustion and his cock only twitches but doesn't really get into it. "What time is it?"

Her eyebrow raises wondering why he needs to know. "Around eight, I think."

"Would you think less of me if we just crawled into bed now?"

She looks up at his face and sees the worry lines around his eyes. The dark circles that were there earlier look to be a deeper shade of purple now. "Poor baby, you look terrible." She slithers up his torso and kisses him. She's testing how tired he really is. When his response is slow and not very enthusiastic she knows that he's struggling to stay awake for her already. "Lets go cuddle."

He heads to bed while she closes and locks up the apartment. When she gets to their room he's already asleep. She hits the lights and crawls in. She lies on her side and he seems to gravitate around her. He's snoring softly but pulling her into his chest. It makes her giddy when he's so conscious about where she is that even in sleep he finds her and holds on.

"Love you, Cam" She cradles his arm against her and closes her eyes. His warm body and steady, deep breath, soothe her into a deep, restful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam wakes up early the next morning. He's eager to see his little girl, but he also wants to enjoy being here with Vala. Adria is a full time job on a good day - full of energy, wanting to get into everything. She's got Vala's stubbornness and her cleverness, which is a dangerous combination. He smiles just thinking about the trouble that she gets into.

He gets out of bed long before Vala, showering and dressing and starting breakfast. The scent lures her out, bacon and eggs and sausage.

"Ohhh," she moans, a positively dirty sound. She sits down primly at the table, hands over her lap, waiting to be served. "This is why I love you."

"I'll take what I can get," Cam says, kissing her on the cheek as he puts a plate in front of her. He piles his own full and shoves half a strip of bacon into his mouth.

When they're done eating, Cam allows Vala to talk him back into bed and then spend a lazy hour getting reacquainted in ways the shower hadn't allowed the day before. They curl together in the afterglow and talk in soft voices, trade kisses and aimless touches, until Sam calls.

Having been gently reminded that they agreed to collect their child at some point during the day, they clean up and dress and head to the base.

They can hear Adria's shrieking, delighted laughter down the hallway. Cam's steps fall faster and he's already smiling. He knocks on the door to Sam's lab but barely waits for her response before opening it.

"DADDY!" Adria says, running over to him on chubby little legs, arms raised.

"Hey there, princess," Cam says, hugging her tight.

Sam and Vala have matching sentimental grins on their face watching the enthusiastic greeting between father and daughter.

"Daddy, I colored," Adria tells him, the statement weighted like it's of the utmost importance. She squirms and pushes at him until he puts her down. She runs over and grabs a few sheets of paper, crumpling them in her grasp, and hands them to Cam proudly.

"Oh, honey, these are just beautiful!" Cam says, studying them. "Did Aunt Sam help you with these?"

"No!" Adria shakes her head, her curls in her face until Cam reaches out to push them out from in front of her eyes. "No, Daddy, I did it all by myself."

"You've gotten so good." He picks up a second sloppily colored page that's been torn from a book. "What color is this?" He points to a teal one.

"It's like bluey with green." Adria tips her head to ponder the question.

Cam flips to the next one. "What's this a picture of?"

Adria sighs in reply as if explaining things to her father is a never-ending process."Daaaaddy... It's a dinosaur." She points to the tiny arms on the T-rex on the page. "See the arms they are small and he goes rawr." She giggles as Cam pretends to be afraid of the lime green dinosaur.

"You've learned so much since I was gone." He kisses the top of her head and stands up. Her arms shoot up for him to hoist her onto his hip so he does. "Did you have a fun night with Aunt Sam?"

Adria's eyes light up and she looks over at Sam with a smirk. It's like they are sharing a little secret. He sees Sam nod and Adria looks back at him. "We learned about math and things."

"What kind of math, munchkin?"

"Counting monies."

Cam hears Vala bark out a deep laugh behind him and he turns to share a grin with her. "Clearly you've been cut from the same form as your momma."

The little girl peeks over his shoulder to look at her mom. "Sam said that you could help me learn with treasure. She said you a space private."

Vala walks over and brushes the hair back on her daughters forehead. "The term is Space Pirate, baby. I can certainly teach you all about treasure and hunting-"

"Vala..." Cam's voice holds a warning. He cracks a grin as her tongue pokes out at him. "I think she's a little young to be learning about a life of crime. Don't you?"

"Why I started when I was only five. The local magistrate-"

"I think it's a good time to take our leave." He turns to Sam and pulls her in for a hug. "Thanks for watching her. We really appreciate it. It's good to have a night alone." He motions for Vala to leave and she holds her finger up that she'll be a moment.

She hugs Sam as well. "It was wonderful. Thanks for giving us that time."

"I wish I could do more for the two of you but I can only handle so much of her antics. It's good that Cam is so used to you." Sam hands Vala the overnight bag and the sack with toys and other entertainment. They only keep so much in her lab. "Gimme a few weeks and I'll be happy to tackle her again for a night. She was easier before she was talking constantly."

"I can hardly get a word in edgewise with her." Vala waves and goes out in the hall to join Cam.

"You got everything." He's rocking Adria back and forth, her head resting on his shoulder. "She seems tired."

"It's almost her nap time. Lets go back to our rooms." Cam grabs the duffle and loops it over the shoulder that doesn't have Adria sleeping on it. Then he takes her hand and walks with her back to their quarters on base. They'll let Adria nap here then head out to the park before going back to the apartment. He prefers not to stay on base with them when he's not working or close to a mission.

Adria's asleep for the walk but wakes back up when Cam puts her down on the bed. She looks a little bit confused and upset. When he gets up, thinking she'll just go right back to sleep, she starts to cry. It's not the big attention getting alligator tears she's so prone to, but real distress.

"Hey, hey," Cam says, sitting back down. He puts his hand on her forehead, making sure she isn't sick.

"Mommy said you was gone but you missed us a lot," she says, hugging him. "I missed you, too, Daddy."

"Hey, your mom's a very smart lady, and she's very right."

"You got my pich'r?" She asks, obviously sleeping because her words slur together, but still demanding full attention.

He nods, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He opens it up and shows her the little picture of her. "Got it with me always."

She smiles, happy again. "Daddy tell me a story?"

"Honey..." Cam sighs.

Vala steps into the doorway, presumably to ask Cam what was taking him so long, but stops when she sees Adria clinging to his arm. "Go on, Daddy. I'd like to hear a story, too."

Cam sighs again, but this time he's amused and it's mostly for Adria's benefit. She's giggling. "Mommy come get into bed and Daddy will tell us STORIES."

Vala toes off her shoes and climbs onto bed the other side of Adria. The bed is small, really too small for three people, but they squish Adria between them. She's perfectly content like that.

Cam gets a glint in his eye and starts his story. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful, beautiful space pirate-"

"MOMMY!"

"-who took something that wasn't hers," Cam says.

Adria looks at Vala. "Mommy, you're not pos'da do that."

"Shush, little one, and let daddy tell the story. Go over the part about how beautiful she was again?" Vala winks.

"And one day she needed to know how this thing worked, because it was broken. So she went back to the person that she took it from, and he said, I'm sorry Beautiful Space Pirate, but I won't tell you how to make it work until you get back this other thing you took from me. It was a beautiful necklace that had belonged to his mother. "

Vala suddenly understands the story that he's telling, and starts to laugh. Adria shushes her with a tiny yet fierce glare, made slightly less fierce by the yawn that interrupts it.

"So the Space Pirate, who has three willing manservants with her, all dressed in leather, has to go on a quest to recover the necklace that she'd taken..."

The story goes on until Adria's eyes droop and finally shut, for real this time. Vala eases out of bed, and then Cam follows suit, shutting the door to Adria's room behind them.

Cam and Vala strip down to their underwear and crawl into their own bed. Cam grabs the stack of pictures that Adria has drawn for them to look at. Vala props the pillows up and they lean against them pulling the covers up over their laps.

"Lets see what she made while we were trying to make her a playmate." Cam lifts up his arm and she slips under it with her head against him. "We've got the dinosaur. He's very bright."

"Looks radioactive, watch out!"

Cam flips through some more as they make comments. Until he arrives at one of a space ship. At first the colors look random but Vala gasps and he looks closer. The lines aren't really outside the lines. They're forming an Ori vessel out of what is already on the paper. The symbol for them is there as well. The staff with the orb on the top. "That's..."

"It's an Ori ship... How did she..." Vala grabs the sheet from Cam and looks closer. She's hoping to find out that it's a mistake that the lines are just a coincidence but everything upon closer inspection makes that possibility fade. The lines are clear and concise, more so then any of the others on the page. "Cameron..." Her voice is shaky and she can feel the tears choke up in her throat.


	3. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

He's worried as well. He's not sure how to comfort her, how to make it better. He flips through the rest of the drawings and nothing else seems out of the ordinary. "Maybe Sam had something that she saw. She just copied it from something..."

"I haven't seen anything in Sam's lab or room besides tables of numbers and equations. Daniel is the one that has most of the symbols..." She feels the first slide of tears down her face. "I knew it was too good to be true. She was so normal for so long... I was hoping there wasn't anything... Cameron, our baby, she's..."

"We don't know what she is. She's our daughter. That's all that matters. We'll get this figured out."

"What if we can't?"

He knows that Vala's always been worried about Adria turning out... different. He doesn't want to belittle her concerns, and he can't deny that it makes him a little apprehensive too, but he tries to put it in perspective. "Adria sees a lot of things that most little girls can't even imagine. I'm sure this is just something she saw somewhere."

Vala doesn't look convinced.

"Vala, it's a kid's drawing. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, look at me." He waits until she meets her gaze with his. "We cannot freak out over every little thing she does different. We'll go crazy if we start doing that. Take a deep breath, and let it go."

Vala nods slowly and does what he asks. He pulls her back in against him, and she rests her head on his shoulder again. He can tell she's still thinking about it, but she doesn't say anything more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I want to take her in and let Carolyn look over her," Vala says to him over dinner that night.

Adria is making a mess of her dinner, spaghetti that's getting everywhere, blissfully ignorant to what her parents are discussing.

"Yeah? She's due for a checkup next month, isn't she?" Cam asks.

He knows why Vala wants it, but he'd still rather play dumb.

Vala knows that he knows why, too, but she'll let him play dumb. He's a guy; she's used to it. "She does, but I want to take her in tomorrow, anyway. How do you feel about that, Adria? Would you like to go visit Dr. Lam?"

Adria makes a 'blah' face and sticks out of her tongue. "NO!"

"Adria," Cam says, in his warning voice.

Aria and Dr. Lam have had some colorful encounters as of late, with Adria's growing awareness turning to stubbornness playing a part, along with her dislike of being poked, prodded, and stabbed.

"No shots!" She insists. "Daddy, shots _hurt_."

She sounds so betrayed that her parents would let anyone stick her with a needle.

"Awww, pumpkin, they aren't that bad, are they?" Cam wipes her mouth off as she pushes the half eaten spaghetti away. Apparently the mention of visiting Carolyn has made her lose her appetite.

"They _are_." Adria looks on the verge of tears remembering her last round of pokes. "I just can't get shots tomorrow."

"What about the day after?" Vala's always looking for ways to ply what she wants out of Adria without being overly forceful or demanding. She wants her to be her own person, make choices, be allowed her opinions.

Adria seems to think about it. "Will there be shots?"

"Little darling, I don't know. But we just need to make sure you're healthy." Vala caresses her baby's head with her palm.

"Of course I'm healthy." She looks back and forth from her mother and father. "I eat all my veggie tables."

Cam tries to suppress a grin. "We need to make sure you are eating enough of them." Her face contorts into disgust. She likes some vegetables but will be forced to eat them all when they are part of dinner.

"If I eat any more I will be too healthy."

Vala secretly agrees. "Well, Adria, that's okay."

"I already see too many things. Don't make me eat anymore carrots." She doesn't notice her parents stiffen at her comment. "Can i play now?"

Cam takes over, seeing Vala at a loss for words. He doesn't think Adria's remark really means anything, so he forces himself to be very upbeat and calm, not letting his nerves show. Adria's perceptive; she'd be able to see through him. It's something else that he thinks she comes by honestly.

"Come here and lets get you a little bit cleaned up first," Cam says. Adria obediently runs around the table to him, letting Cam clean smeared spaghetti sauce from her face and hands. "Go change shirts, too. You can put on your night shirt now."

"The one with Donkey," she informs him, taking her fashion choices very seriously.

"That's the one." He pats her on the bottom and sends her off.

Vala's still sitting at the table, not having touched her food since Adria made the comment about seeing things.

"Stop it," Cam says to her, his voice stern. "Come on, now. Don't go borrowing trouble."

She smiles, just a little. "Is that something your grandmother used to say?"

"Uh huh," he says, nodding. "And my mom, too."

"Well, I suppose there are other, more pleasant things we could think about..." Her smile grows a little.

Cam gets to his feet, and pulls her up too, standing behind her so he can rest his hands on her stomach. "Let's think about this. Let's start planning. I want to go look at some houses this weekend."

"Can we look at some in the country, maybe?" She leans back against him and puts her hands over his on her flat belly.

"You like the country? There aren't shops there and spas and places to do things..."

"Oh darling, have you heard of the internet?" She tips her head and kisses his chin. "I love the idea of having a yard, some tall grass, trees and maybe a goat."

"A goat?" Cam tugs up her shirt. His hands want to be on her skin. "You think you're pregnant?" He traces her muscles with his fingertips already imagining her nourishing their child.

"Goats are very sweet animals and I'm not sure. I don't feel any differently yet."

Adria comes bounding out of her room then. "Mommy! Daddy!" She races over and hugs the side of their legs.

"So much excitement." Vala runs her fingers through her full head of curls.

"I brushed my teeth and hair and put on my jammas." She starts to tug on their pants, trying to scale her way up to get level with them.

Cam takes pity on her and picks her up. "Such a good girl. What do you want to do before bed?" She stays in his arms for a moment before reaching for her mother. She is clearly sleepier then she wants to admit and always wants Vala when she is trying to fight her battle with sleep.

"Can we build with blocks?" She stifles a yawn against her mother's neck before wiggling down and grabbing Cam's hand to pull him to her room and her blocks.

"We're going to build things, mom, come tuck us in in a little bit?"

Vala nods at him and starts cleaning up dinner. She loves when Adria drags him off to play with her. She understands the appeal, playing with Cam is one of her favorite activities as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cam can tell it isn't great news when Vala walks in the door to his office after her doctor's appointment with Lam.

She slumps down in the chair, sighing. "No little pitter patter of Mitchell feet just yet."

"We knew it might take some time," he says, putting down the pen he was writing with and getting up. He leans against the front of his desk, just in front of the chair she's in. "But she said conditions were fine for trying."

It had been a concern of his... remnants of old injuries making things hard, or everything Vala's body has been put through over the years... but Dr. Lam had done all the tests she knew to do, and said everything looked fine as far as her medical equipment could discern.

"So we just keep trying?" There's disappointment, obviously, but neither of them are quitters.

"Yep," he says, reaching his hands out to her. She takes them and lets him pull her up and into his arms, smiling at him. "We'll just have to be a little more _vigorous_."

He winks when he says it, making her grin. "I need to go collect Adria. I'm sure she's driving Daniel absolutely barmy by now."

Cam snickers. "Do him good."

"You're not still jealous, are you, dear?" Vala teases Cam. He'd certainly had his moments early on in their relationship when he hadn't been too crazy about the time she spent with Daniel, mostly because he knew the interest Vala'd had when she first came to the SGC.

"Nah, not jealous. I just enjoy seeing him flustered, and Adria has a gift for it. She gets-"

"Ah! Don't even have to say it," Vala cuts him off. "I know, I know, she gets that from me. Just wait until she's a teenager, then you'll really be in trouble. Your mother told me about some earth custom of beating boys off with sticks? Sounds quite barbaric for the Tau'ri, but I suppose if it works..."

Cam laughs... but doesn't correct her.

"Will you bring her back here to say hi to dear old dad?" He lets her slip from his grasp as she walks toward the door.

"You have time?" She lingers at the doorway.

He glances around at the mounds of paperwork and the upcoming mission plans. "Always, for the two of you, always." He watches her nod and slip out of the room.

When she's gone an empty feeling settles over him. He didn't realize how much he was looking forward to the pregnancy. They'd been sure that she'd gotten pregnant but apparently it had been wishful thinking. He had been so nervous about bringing another child into the world and now it seems that he actually couldn't wait.

The half done mission logistics stare back at him from his desk. The plan involves being gone for at least a week. It's as if he just returned. There's never enough time with them. He scratches a few more notes on the papers and then hits the speaker button on the phone before dialing the number on the card.

The answering voice makes him smile. She's bright and friendly and available. He chats for a few minutes and asks if she can meet in thirty minutes. When she agrees he listens to her voice tell him something amusing and he chuckles into the phone. Vala and Adria walk into the office.

Vala's face falls at the sound of the bubbly female voice on the other end. She hears her confirm that he's be seeing her in half an hour and she scowls.

Cam hangs up. "My girls." Adria comes bounding over and hops into his lap. "Did you have fun with Daniel, punkin?"

"He was lots of fun. Taught me to brush special dust around. He said that the faeries like it if you move it off the words etched into the blocks." She makes the brushing motions that uncle Daniel taught her.

"Who was that?" Vala's voice is hard and a little choked. She is jealous and possessive and she doesn't trust other women with her husband.

"Ah, her... she's my appointment in thirty." He's watching her face and it's possible that there are tears gathering in her eyes. That's when he feels bad for teasing. "Vala, it's the real estate agent. We're gonna blow this popsicle stand and go look at some places she found for us."

She feels silly now, but the part of the conversation she heard made her uneasy. "You had someone looking... already?"

"Of course. I don't like to sit on ideas." Now the tears do start to fall. "Oh, princess, I'm sorry I teased you. I love you."

"You're just so sweet... I..." She walks over to him and sits on the other side of his lap and he wraps his arm around her waist.

Cam holds his two girls tight but sees the time ticking. "We should get going if we want to see all the houses she's found."

"Love you." Her lips brush his in a delicate, sweet kiss.

Mommy!" Adria stares at Vala with wide, trouble eyes. "Mommy no _cry_. C'mere, HUG."

She stands up in Cam's lap and throws her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly. Vala can't help but smile at that, hugging Adria back. "Mummy's fine, sweetheart. Just a little sad right now."

"Don't be sad, Daddy kiss." Adria crawls off of Cam's lap and takes a few steps back, then crosses her arms and watches them. 'Daddy kiss Mommy better!"

Cam laughs. "Come on, Mom. Baby girl says I gotta kiss it better."

He places another kiss on her lips, and then reaches up to wipe the remnants of a tear away.

"All better," she says, smiling at Adria to reassure her. She gets out of Cam's lap. "And ready to leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adria has fun running around the first couple of houses, but by the third she's wearing out. Vala has to hold her as they walk around, and it clearly lessens the experience for her. Every time Cam tries to take her, Adria fusses.

"It's fine," Vala says, brushing a kiss over Adria's forehead. "I've got her."

"She's getting heavy, though."

"Yes..." Vala voice sounds a bit distant. "Growing up."

Cam rubs a hand over Vala's back. standing just behind her. "So, you like this one? It's got a pool, nice big kitchen, three bedrooms..."

Even if they don't have another kid - not that Cam really wants to think about that - three bedrooms is nice, and it's in his price range.

"I like this best of all the ones we've seen," Vala admits.

"I told her three in one day was enough." Cam opens a closet and looks in it, inspecting. "But we can check out some more next weekend if none of these really grab you."

"Are we in a hurry?" Vala doesn't know. She does know that when Cam gets an idea in his head he likes to follow through as soon as possible.

He looks over at Cindy, the realtor, and pulls Vala aside. "I'm going off world soon." He whispers. "I'd like to... What if..."

It's already been a long day this kinda of talk isn't what she needs. She rolls her eyes down at the child on resting her head on her shoulder. She doesn't like hearing him imply that he won't return but Adria is getting to the age that she'll understand his tone as well as his words.

"Don't." It's a short warning but it's enough. "We'll just go look at more when you get back." He still doesn't look convinced. "Cindy?" She beacons the agent over to them.

"What can I help you with, Mrs. Mitchell?"

Vala still gets chills when someone calls her that. "Are there any other places you're going to show us similar to this one?"

She looks in a quandary but only hesitates momentarily before answering. "No, not really. All the rest are a bit more. They have some extra acreage compared to the five you get here but the cost is higher. One has a little guest house."

Vala looks up at Cam. She's not the one spending the money. She likes this house, sees a lot of potential. It's not too far from the mountain but not too close to the city.

He asks Cindy to give them another minute alone, which she gladly does. "I am not making this decision alone, Vala."

"I like it."

"But you don't love it..."

"I love you." She shifts Adria to her other hip. "This place is great. I can see us with a family here. Living here as a family."

"Do you want to make an offer?"

"Only if you do to." They take a minute to just stare at each other. Neither of them believing that it is this easy.

"Lets do it." Her smile is his reward. It's big and gleeful and that grin always makes him a bit weak in the knees.

"We're going to be house owners." Vala grabs his arm to stop him as he's walking back to Cindy. "This is the..." She struggles to find the right thing to say. "It's the first time I've really been tied down anywhere... since I was a little girl."

"How does it feel?" Her awaits her answer only a little flutter of concern in his belly.

She kisses Adria's temple. "Really good."

"That's what I want to hear." Cam takes her hand and they go over to get everything rolling on their first major purchase as husband and wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam wakes in the middle of the night to a sniffling sound. It's strange that this would wake him. Adria has nightmares on occasion, of course, like any child, but usually they bring her running into the bedroom wanting in bed with her parents.

This time, there's no running, no shouting, no teary confusion. Just a quiet sound that strikes him as being different and not good.

He sits up and glances over at Vala, who stays fast asleep. He thinks about waking her, since she's usually the one Adria wants after a bad dream anyway, but decides not to. Vala's worried enough about Adria right now, and he doesn't want to do anything that might make it worse.

He walks into Adria's bedroom and sees her curled tightly into herself on the bed, the covers all on the floor. He hesitates in the doorway and then walks over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. He shakes her shoulder, feeling the slightness of her body under his touch, how tiny she is still. "Honey, wake up."

She jerks, her body going stiff, and her eyes blink open. There's a flash of gold and then it's gone, so fast that Cam would think it's just a trick of the light if not for the fact that there's no light at all, it's middle of the night.

He shakes his head, realizing he must have just imagined it completely. It's late and he's tired, still half asleep himself. He picks up Adria, who cuddles in against him and is back asleep before they even make it to the bedroom.

Vala wakes up when Cam gets back in bed, settling in with Adria between them. "I didn't even hear her."

"Yeah..." Cam says. "Just a bad dream."


	4. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

The team has already disappeared through the wormhole and he's still on the ramp. "You have everything, right?"

"You worry too much." Vala has her elbows on his shoulders and her fingers are raking through his hair. His mouth tightens and she knows that he's being serious. The balance between them, serious and frivolous, she's had to learn to take things a little more seriously and he's had to lighten up. "I have the bank information, the numbers, the gadgets and all the signatures. Don't fret while you're away." She brushes her lips over his.

They try to keep PDA's to a minimum, especially at the SGC, but he's leaving on a long mission. A week at the least. She's not going to refrain from showing him how much she loves him. Her arms pull tighter and their foreheads rest against each other after their mouths separate.

"Don't forget me and don't let Adria either."

"Never." Her eyes close and she pulls from her inner strength. "I love you." Her hands slip free of his hair and slide slowly off him. She looks up at Walter and he's pointing at his watch. "Walter says we take too long."

"I love you too and Walter can shove it." Cam strokes her hair, kisses her brow and turns and walks through.

Vala stares at the empty space as the wormhole is closed and the gate shuts down. "Come back to me." She whispers into the empty air. She never lets him hear her say it. It already breaks his heart to leave them every time. She knows that he can't stop, keeping this world safe is far too important to him.

She looks on a few minutes longer and then turns on her heel to go collect Adria from General Landry's office. He was generous enough to watch her for a few minutes while she saw the team off.

xxxxxxxx

General Landry isn't in the office when Vala gets there - Daniel is. He's sitting in one of the chairs across from the General's desk, and he looks up with troubled eyes when Vala walks in. He has a sheet of paper in his hand full of colorful markings, which isn't a surprise at all since Adria is sitting on the floor scribbling with crayons on a blank sheet of paper. She barely notices Vala's arrival.

"Vala... I think we need to talk," Daniel says, getting to his feet.

"You know, I could have sworn I left Adria in the care of someone a bit older, a bit shorter, stars on his collar..." Vala smirks.

Daniel doesn't crack a smile. "General Landry got called away. But Vala, we need to talk."

The tone of his voice sinks in and she immediately starts to worry. "What is it? Is she-"

"She's fine, but... let's step out there." He motions toward the briefing room.

"Adria, darling, Uncle Daniel and I are going to go talk. We'll be right out there. Please don't get into anything. Don't touch the telephone. No playing with the computer." There are half a dozen or so other warnings Vala would normally give, but right now she's distracted.

"Kay," Adria says, unphased.

"Vala," Daniel says, as soon as they're presumably out of earshot of Adria. "I think you and Mitchell need to have a little more discretion in what kinds of conversations you have in front of her. There's an earth saying - little pitchers have big ears? I think she might be learning to repeat some things you'd rather not have her saying."

"Like what?" Vala is starting to get defensive. She doesn't handle critique well in the best of situations, but for Daniel Jackson to criticize her parenting? He's a dear friend, but not _that_ dear.

He holds up the drawing in his hand and points to one of the figures. Vala recognized it as a person - Adria's just barely getting the hang of stick figures, but Vala has looked at enough to decipher. This one has yellow scribbled around, but not through it. "Vala, she pointed to this one and told me it was hallowed."

Vala stares at it. "... what?"

"I just think you and Mitchell need to be a bit more aware when you're discussing classified matters like the Ori in front of her. Obviously, she's heard you talking about them. But we don't need a daycare full of people asking about the Ori, all right?"

Vala swallows. "Yes... all right."

She has no idea what Adria might have overheard, since she and Cam are very vigilant not to discuss worrying matters in front of her, especially not mission-related ones, but she doesn't want Daniel to know that she doesn't think Adria overheard _anything_.

She nods and thanks Daniel for watching her. More than anything she wishes that Cam hadn't just disappeared through that gate.

"Bug, you ready to go?" Adria smiles at her and pushes all her papers into a messy pile. Her crayons are tossed into her converted makeup bag and zipped in.

"A'ready mommy." She hands her the pictures she drew and carries her color crayons herself. "I drew you and daddy many pitures."

"I love it when you do that." They leave the General's office and head to their own room. Adria skips as she holds her hand trying to get Vala to join her.

Suddenly she stops, almost at their destination. "Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What's an Orici?" She tilts her head at Vala's face. "It must be not very nice..."

"I'm not sure, Addy." She hustles her into their room and lifts her onto the bed. After she gets everything put away she joins her. Adria climbs into her lap and snuggles against her. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Dunno. It just was in my ear." She draws on Vala's forearm as she relaxes into her mother. "I think it just tickled in there."

"Okay, sweety. How about we have a little rule about things that 'tickle' in your ear?"

"What rule? I don't really like those much..." Her face twists in dislike at the thought.

"Momma doesn't like them much, not at all, either. Sometimes they are for our own good though."

She looks up and pouts but nods. "What's the rule?"

"Only mention them to Momma or Daddy. No talking about the things that come into your ears with other people."

"Am I naughty?" She doesn't like when she's naughty. Standing in the corner for so long isn't fun at all. She doesn't even get her crayons. One time when she went in the street her daddy looked so scared and then she got a spanking on her butt and that was even worse. He hugged her really tight after but she stays away from the street now. "I don't mean it. I didn't know that it was naughty. Please don't make me stand in the time out..."

"It's alright, darling, you didn't know this time. Next time though..." She leaves it off and lets her active imagination fill in the punishment. Luckily that's usually enough for her. "Are there any other things that tickle your ear?"

"Sometimes big ships are there. Sticks with glowy end parts. Mens with ugly faces... Sometimes they scare me..."

"Adria-" Vala's voice chokes and she has to stop talking, shaking her head.

Adria goes quiet, too. "I sorry, Mommy."

Tears well up in her eyes and before Vala knows it, she's bawling. Vala picks her up and hugs her tightly. "It's all right, darling. Just don't do it again."

xxxxxxxxxx

The mission gets cut short and Cam finds himself home unexpectedly after only a couple of days. He knows that Vala doesn't know, because she isn't waiting in the gateroom for him. He's happy to be able to surprise her for once.

Vala's in their quarters, watching a television show with Adria. When Cam walks in, she and Adria both jump up and run over to him.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," he announces, wrapping his arms around Vala tightly before bending to pick up Adria. "Mission got nixed. I'm back planetside for a few weeks, at least."

Vala presses a hand to his cheek and kisses his mouth. She doesn't even know what to say, she's just so glad to have him back.

Fortunately Adria always solves the issue of silence. "We moving into the new house, daddy."

"We are? Did your momma get all the paperwork done?"

Vala answers before Adria can say something smart alec-y. "She did. We don't need someone repeating the process." Her glare is directed at her daughter who giggles remembering mom's antics with the bank paperwork. "It was interesting but they moved up the end date and are letting us move in starting in two days."

"It will be nice having so much space." Cam looks around at the piles of stuff everywhere.

"It will be nice making use of it all..." Vala winks at him and kisses him again. "I'm thinking that we can get pregnant in the new house. New place, new life and all that..."

He kisses the top of Adria's head. "Your momma has good ideas, doesn't she."

"Sometimes..." She looks at her mom and gets an impish grin. "It wasn't a good idea to call the man at the bank-"

"Do not repeat that, Adria Mitchell."

Cam smirks at Vala. "What did mom call the man at the bank?" He's not asking Adria.

"Exactly what is appropriate for someone who leers too much and can't take his eyes off a girls breasts. The manager was very apologetic and got that date moved up as a token of his sincere apology."

He feels a little swell of anger, knowing that she was being ogled by someone else. But she can, and did, take care of herself. He's happy she only wants him to look at her like that.

"Adria won't need me to fend off the boys, she's gonna have all your moves down by the time she's eight."

Him mentioning her fending off boys reminds her of the things that Adria saw while he was away. She knows she should tell him, talk to him about it... But she doesn't. He's so happy to be home and the news of the house that she lets it slide by. Another day, they'll discuss it when they are all settled.

"Well, good thing I made it back early, then." He makes his way over to the couch and sits down. Adria squirms off of his lap, but stands on the couch beside him, bouncing slightly.

Vala sits beside him too, curling into him. "I missed you," she says, brushing a kiss over his cheek.

Even that faint innocent touch is enough to make him shiver slightly. "She had a nap yet?"

Vala can tell what he's thinking by the tone of his voice. "No, but I bet Auntie Carolyn would love a visit..."

"NO SHOTS!" Adria says, balefully. "Go see Aun' Sam?"

"I think Aunt Sam's probably tired from the mission still..." Cam wracks his brain to try and think of who else might be willing to give them a couple of hours of alone time.

In the end, they can't think of anyone. It's not the first time this has happened, but it never gets any more fun. It makes Cam long for the time when she was young enough that it didn't even really matter. Now she's entirely too alert and aware.

Vala sighs. "She'll be ready for B-E-D in an hour or so, I think. Sooner if someone wears her out..."

"Sure you don't want me to conserve my energy and use it to wear you out?" Cam winks at her.

"As lovely as that idea is... she's harder to wear out, so go on with it, Daddy." Vala stretches out on the couch and waves her off.

He sighs. "Fine. Come on, kid. We're hitting the basketball courts."

"BASKETBALL!" Adria jumps off the couch, all grins, and takes off at full speed toward the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adria's fast asleep in his arms when he brings her back... and so is Vala.

Cam creeps past her to put Adria down in her bed, and then shuts the door firmly behind him. He manages to make it over to Vala with a minimum of noise, leaning down next to her and kissing her neck.

She moans slightly. "Oh... Teal'c... is that you? We need to be quick, Cameron will be back soon..."

Cam's head pops up. "Hey!"

Vala keeps her eyes shut, but her smirk gives it away. She flings her arms up over her head, thrusting her chest out. "I've missed you so, my strong Jaffa lover."

"Hey, now..." Cam's fingers move along her sides, tickling her. She begins to gasp and jerk away, trying to avoid the sudden attack.

Vala shrieks and Cam slaps a hand over her mouth. "Sh, Adria's asleep."

Her face lights up and Cam feels something wet along his fingers, then a faint suction. "Mmm?" She hums, a muffled noise, and he lets his hand go lax. She grasps it and pulls it back, wrapping her lips around his finger and sucking.

His other hand stops tickling, distracted by the warmth and wetness. "Uh..."

She grins around her finger and then slides her mouth off of it. "Perhaps we should take this into our bedroom? The one with the nice locking door?"

"You sure you want to? I mean, Teal'c won't know what's going on when he shows up..."

Vala laughs and rises to her feet, pulling his hand along with her.

He flips the lock into place and slides his hand under her shirt.

"You wanna make a baby tonight?" She pulls her lower lip between her teeth and grins impishly at him.

"More than anything. I want to get you pregnant." Cam's lips capture hers and her fingers thread through his hair, holding him close and not letting his mouth move from hers.

Their bed is close and they tumble into it. Clothing is tossed around and their skin slides across each other. His fingers find her wet and ready but he spends a moment playing over her clit, priming her body more and working her to a fever.

"Now, please." Vala needs more, she wants him inside her.

Cam's happy to comply. He slips in easily and they make love slowly and quietly. Her gasps and moans are stifled by his mouth. Her body shudders around him as her climax washes through her and he follows right behind, spilling deep inside her.

His lips explore her neck and ear as they come down and relax. "You feel so good."

Vala's legs are still locked around him and she's holding onto his heat and weight. "I love when you come back early."

"I missed you too much, I couldn't stay away and... the mission wasn't anything we expected." He rolls them onto their sides which, unfortunately, causes him to slip free of her body. "We can start packing tomorrow."

She's feeling sleepy and mellow and the thought of all the boxes makes her scowl. "Or we could lay in bed all day."

"I love that plan so I won't point out the multiple flaws that surround it."

"You're very compliant after an orgasm." Vala traces her finger along his chest, scratching through the hair there.

He nods and flips the switch on the lamp. As the darkness takes over Vala turns her back to his front and closes her eyes. "We should probably try again in a few hours. Wake me up."

xxxxxxxxxx

They've already made the decision to leave their base quarters as is - they'll still likely end up under the mountain half of the time, even though Cam intends on asking Vala to spend more time at the house while he's gone so Adria can actually enjoy the space to roam and a yard to play in.

For now, they're packing up the apartment. Cam still has the lease for another few months but he isn't bothered by it. After talking it over with Vala, they've both agreed that it's worth it to them to pay and be able to go ahead and move now.

Vala's actually very good with finances, a fact that she reminds him of constantly. Her cover story with the outside world is still accounts receivable and she's got a knack for always knowing exactly how much money they have that he, in turn, teases her about.

They've enlisted Teal'c and Daniel and Sam to help them pack and move things around. Sam's brought Cassie over to babysit while she's visiting Colorado Springs, which frees Vala up to help as well. It takes longer than anyone would have thought to go through the apartment but by later afternoon they have the rented moving truck and Cam's truck both filled.

Cam finds Vala standing in their bedroom while everyone else is outside making sure things fit.

She turns when she hears him walk in, smiling. He can see she's a little misty eyed, though. She waves her hand, explaining it away before he even asks. "This was my first home on this planet. I've been so excited about the house... and I'm not... I've never been sad to leave a place before, I've never felt..."

"Attached?" Cam asks, thinking he understands.

She nods and gives him a grateful smile. "I've never felt like a place was really mine before."

"Well, now you'll have a whole house that's yours." Cam wraps his arms around her. They both have their names on the lease, Vala's government forged papers and credit history passing inspection with flying colors. She is, in the eyes of all concerned, a foreigner (from Australia, of all places) successfully immigrated and living legally on U.S. soil.

Cam had insisted on it. He'd wanted to be sure that if anything happened to him, the house and everything that was his would go to Vala and Adria, no questions asked. It also means she's free to travel on her own, something else Cam wanted to be sure was possible, just in case she ever needs to leave in a hurry.

That part he hadn't shared with her, though.

"Cam, Vala - we're leaving!" Daniel shouts from the front room, and there's the sound of a door shutting behind him.

"I have the key to the house, so we better head out, too," Cam says, kissing Vala on the forehead. "You okay, or need a few minutes here?"

She shakes her head. "No. Let's go home."

They are surprised to see General Landry parked and leaning against his car when they pull into the driveway.

Cam pops out and salutes. Even though they're off duty, off base, and in plain clothes old habits die hard. "General... I didn't expect to see you here."

"Still having trouble with surprises, Mitchell?" Landry just smiles. "I heard there was a big moving day. Thought I could lend a hand."

"That's very kind of you, General, sir." Vala walks over and gives him a hug. He's stiff in her arms and it makes her grin that she can still fluster him. "You can give Cam tips on setting up his office. Yours is arranged ever so nicely." She nabs the house key from Cameron and bounces up the front steps. She walks across the large porch and slips the key in.

There is a hand on her shoulder and she pauses, before turning it. Cam's face is right there, his palm tracks down her arm and covers her hand. "Together." The word is simple and she smiles at him. He's a romantic through and through and it makes her shiver.

They turn the key and the door opens slightly. Vala gives it a slight push and it smoothly slides the rest of the way in. Suddenly she's being picked up.

Cam's pulled her into his arms and is carrying her into the house. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Just like the movies." Vala kisses his cheek. "I think the part where you carry me to bed and have your way with me will have to wait, though."

"Far too many people around." Cam set her down inside the foyer.

Vala shakes her head. "The bed is in the truck." Her lips cover his surprise and she giggles into his mouth. She pushes him backwards until his back is pressed against the wall. Kissing him, hard, in their new home, it just feels marvelous to her.

A throat clears behind them. "You two need to help, ya know... Not just make out while we move your stuff." Daniel sets a small table and lamp just inside what will be the living room. "You can make out later, preferably when I'm gone."

Vala pulls away from Cam, walks passed Daniel giggling and taps her fingers against the archaeologist's cheek. "You're no fun, Darling."

Cam just shrugs. "She's very excited to have a house of her own."

"She's not that only _excited_ one, apparently." Daniel just chuckles and turns to get another load.

Cam has the decency to turn pink as he looks down at the evidence of his excitement. She gets him going, quickly, and he take a minute to calm himself before heading out to help Teal'c with the couch.


	5. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

SG-1 and their enlisted helpers manage to get most of the necessities unpacked by dinner time. The bedroom furniture is together, they have plates and utensils to eat with, and Adria's bed is in place - along with the toys that she's 'helped' unpack by strewing across the entire room and hallway outside her room.

Cassie leaves mid-afternoon to go catch up with some old friends and after that, General Landry does more playing with Adria than unpacking, but no one is going to call him on it. "You're buying dinner for us all, aren't you, Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir," Cam shouts back, from the kitchen.

He catches Sam snickering at him and points at her. "Not a word, or I'll get anchovies on the pizza."

She holds up both hands in a surrender gesture.

Cam goes to find Vala. "You want to order the pizza? I think the troops are getting hungry."

"Troops?" Vala's face lights up. "It's been so long since I've had _troops_. Ooh, can I command them to-"

Cam kisses her to shut her up. "Troops are for unpacking purposes only."

She sighs. "Fine. Pizza, then?"

"Yep." He grins at her. "Adria's getting tired, so I'm gonna see if she'll go down. She skipped her nap so hopefully she'll sleep all night."

"I'll come and give her a kiss once I'm done with this," Vala says, picking up Cam's phone to dial the familiar number to their favorite pizza place - luckily, still not too far away.

Cam walks into what has been dubbed as Adria's playroom for the time being. General Landry is on the floor with her, and they're crashing little toy planes into each other. "Sorry, sir, I need to steal your wingman."

"Aw, darn, Mitchell. We were just working out a new battle plan for the you know who," General Landry, says. He's grinning when he gets to his feet. "She's got quite the little tactical mind on her."

"Daddy, I got a tackle min'," Adria repeats back, looking serious and pleased.

Cam scoops her up. "I bet you do."

"Bye, Uncle Hank," she says, snuggling into Cam's shoulder, a sure sign that she's sleepy.

xxxxxx

Her hands are covered in bubbles as she hears the door shut for the last time. The team had kindly agreed to return the truck so they could just stay in their first night at the new house. She's washing up the few dishes that they used for pizza before getting ready for bed.

Cam pauses in the doorway to the kitchen, taking in the view. Vala in front of the sink cleaning up, the faint smell of pizza and beer lingering in the air and the soft light of their new kitchen surrounding the boxes on the table and floor. So much left to do and yet he can't be bothered to care about any of it.

He walks up behind her and lets his hands slip around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Her head tilts back and he kisses her temple. "Hey, baby, you're looking so domestic right now."

"Don't get used to it." she rinses the dish in her hand and places it in the dish drainer. "I'm almost done here. You should go make our bed..."

"Are we planning on using it?" His hands creep under her shirt and tease along her abs.

"I was planning on sleeping there, yes." She grins as she scrubs the next dish.

Cam tickles her belly then. "Oh, just sleeping on our first night in our house? I thought we were trying to get you pregnant?" They both groan at the thought.

"I suppose I might be convinced for more athletic activities..." She can feel the last plate in the bottom. "You better hurry though. I'm almost done and might get tired making the bed myself."

Cam kisses her ear and then pulls back. He knows that it's all teasing but he won't chance it. He's been looking forward to making love in their new house for weeks now. He turns on his heel and smacks her ass on the way out. It makes her squeak in surprise and he chuckles and runs before she can retaliate.

"I'll get you when you least expect it Cameron Mitchell!" She yells after him. She thinks she's hears him reply but doesn't understand, which is probably a good thing for him. After the dishes are finished she walks along the lower level, turning off lights, locking the doors and just taking it all in.

This is her home. Hers and Cam's and Adria's and hopefully soon a new little one. It's strange to her to feel so rooted, so in place, so much like she belongs. It feels good.

She flips the last switch and heads upstairs. There is another thing on her mind that feels good, really, really good. She strips off her shirt as she turns into their room. Cam's already in his boxers and the bed has a sheet on it.

"You call that made?"

He reaches for her and she goes willingly. "We just get tangled in the rest. I'm imagining that this could get quite vigorous."

She gets on her toes to kiss him as he unhooks her bra. "You get to get up and finish after we're finished..." Her lips travel along his jaw and down his neck. Her arms fall forward to dislodge the garment and then she's circling his waist and holding him still as she moves her lips down his shoulder heading to his nipple.

The hair on his chest tickles her cheek as she teases his nipple. He's not overly sensitive there, but sometimes she likes to play anyway. Her fingers dance lower and lower, teasingly snapping at the elastic band of his boxers. There's movement below, under the fabric, and that makes Vala grin. She pushes him back to the bed, pushes until he sits down with a thump, and then shoves at his shoulders. He laughs, getting the hint, and scoots back on the bed. Vala crawls after him, straddling his thighs.

She licks her lips and looks downward at the gap in fabric of his boxers, seeing his cock peeking out through the slit in the fabric. "Well, what have we were?"

"Uh, I think you've met before," Cam says, laughing.

"Yes, well, perhaps my memory is lapsing. I think I should get reacquainted." She runs a hand down his hip, unphased by the scars from his accident there.

"Far be it from me to argue, but I don't actually think this is going to help the whole conceiving thing..." Cam grabs a pillow and settles back against it, watching her.

Vala leans down and noses at the bulge, using two fingers to tug the opening until she can slide her fingers in. She grasps him and tugs him free. He's still only half-hard, the perfect size for her to take into her mouth and suck hard the way she can't do when he's completely turned on.

Cam groans, eyes slipping shut. It feels so good to just lose himself in the wet warmth of her mouth. It's perfect, and it doesn't take long for him thicken against her tongue. She pulls off until she's just sucking on the head, sliding her lips up and down over the first couple of inches. If she were trying to get him off, she'd bring her hands into play too, but she has other plans for him.

He whines in protest when she pulls off but she just grins and carefully pulls his boxers off.

"You too," he says, making his own request. She shimmies out of her pants and panties and then crawls back on top of him, all the way this time. His cock his sandwiched between his own stomach and her pussy, which is wet enough for him to thrust against. She gasps, enjoying the feel of his shaft against her clit, and grinds down.

He reaches up and puts a hand on the back of her neck, tugging her face down to his so they can kiss while their bodies move together.

Each slip and slide of his cock through her folds gives another rush of pleasure through her. Her clit is hard and throbbing and she's on the edge of orgasm already. Her lips part from his as her head tilts back, only able to concentrate on the movement and feeling between her thighs.

His hand starts stroking between her breasts - up to her neck and down to the edge of her curls. She's flushed and warm and he knows she's going to come shortly. The pink blush of arousal has taken over the tone of her skin. He's quick and flips them over before she's able to get herself off.

"Cameron..." Her voice moans out his name in protest.

He shushes her and his mouth slips down her body. Her nipples demand his lips as he moves downward and his pulls one into his mouth. Her back arches underneath him and he sucks harder. The taut point becomes even tighter and he can feel the tiny pebbles under his tongue. He lets the nipple slip free and then captures the other one. His hands are under her back, holding her still and against his mouth. He suckles and licks and nips at her breast before continuing his journey.

Her belly garners a small portion of his attention as he traces the lines in her abs on his way to her sex. He catches the scent of her arousal and feels his cock jump against his belly.

Cam's sick of waiting and his mouth covers her sex.

He uses his fingers to hold her open, thrusting his tongue inside of her teasingly then drawing it upward, circling her exposed clit. She gasps, not sure what he's doing, and then moans when he starts to flick his tongue quickly back and forth over it. She thrashes, grasping a handful of the sheet and yanking so hard the corner pops off, dealing with an onslaught of overstimulation, more direct contact with the nerves than she's used to.

Cam has mercy on her and backs off to slide two fingers into her. She clenches around him greedily and he knows that she wants more. "So wet," he says, nuzzling her cunt with his mouth, placing kisses along her lips, lapping up the moisture that leaks out.

"That tends to happen when I think about fucking..." Vala says, her voice deep and sensual.

Cam got past blushing over cuss words as a teenager but something about the way Vala says it makes it somehow blushworthy away. He could listen to her talk all day and he's pretty sure that both of them know it. Vala uses her voice in bed just as much as her hands, her mouth, her body - she uses it because she knows exactly what buttons it pushes.

He sucks hard on her clit, drawing the skin around it taut with his fingers and not letting up until she's drawn up her legs, thighs around his head, feeling those tremors start. She cries out softly as she comes, and he lets it rock through her before slowing his motions and then kissing up her body.

She's slumped back against the bed, heart pounding and sweat dampening her hairline. Still she reaches for his hand, knowing that they're just getting started and not wanting to take too long of a break. His hands move over her hip, across her stomach, cupping a breast... keeping himself occupied while she recovers.

"How you doing?" He whispers, kissing her temple.

She moans happily and nods.

He leans in closer, erection pressing against her hip as a subtle little hint.

She snickers. "Impatient, darling?"

"Horny," he kisses her neck now, hand squeezing her breast again.

"Mmm, well I'm feeling quite good right now." Vala lets her hands dance over his back her legs come up around his hips, directing his cock exactly where she wants it. "I know a way to make me feel even better."

Her hand moves over his hip and slips between them, grasping his erection and directing it.

"You want me inside you?" Cam's still nuzzling her neck, letting her catch her breath, and playing over her breast.

Vala gives him a squeeze and rubs the tip through her folds until he's angled perfectly at her opening. "Yeah, I think that's the best place to achieve conception as well as other things."

"Exactly what else will I be achieving?" He presses forward and his dick slides into her sheath. Her hand is still around him, guiding him and she grasps the base of his cock tightly before releasing and letting him bury himself the rest of the distance inside her.

"The ultimate satisfaction."

His breathing is already increasing as he slowly pulls out and moves back into her. She's tight and oh so wet. Her heat is driving him to the edge and he prays to every deity that he'll las long enough to get her off again. "You do well at your wifely duties..." He thrusts in and out again, nibbling her neck. "Except the obeying part..."

His pelvis hits hers just right and she gasps. "I never promised to obey, Cameron."

"I'm fairly-" He gets cut off by her clamping her muscles around him and he tries to retreat. "God, Vala, you're so tight."

He's distracted so easily when they make love. Her hand is now working over her clit. Short circular motions and are sending shocks of pleasure through her again. There's something to be said for having a nice stiff cock inside her, Cam's specifically. It's never been quite like this for her before.

"Are you close? I can feel how hard you are..." She grunts as he plunges into her harder forcing her finger down onto her clit using more pressure then she was before. If he wasn't on edge before he is now, she can feel him thicken even more.

"So close, baby..." He lets himself drop more weight on her and really starts rolling his hips. He's not getting the longest stroke but the little movement he is getting is sending him barreling towards orgasm. The tight muscle of her opening is squeezing so hard on him and it's rubbing perfectly on the base of his cock. The head is flared and he feels the hard ridge of her cervix. "I'm going to come inside you and get you pregnant."

"Fuck, yes..." Her hand is pinched between them but there is enough room for her fingers to play and she increases the speed of her circles. The thought of him implanting his seed into her is more than enough and she's rippling around him again with her second climax.

The feel of her body around him, grabbing, pulling, squeezing is too much and he thrusts hard and hold deep against her. Hot ropes of semen shoot free of his cock and he shouts her name as her comes. Each contraction of his balls provides another shout of pleasure. He holds his lips in the crook of her neck to try to muffle his shouting. Her legs are holding him tight as he floats back to earth. She doesn't want to let him go yet.

xxxxxxx

They both wake up the middle of the night to howling. Cam jerks upward, startling out of a dead sleep, while Vala's slower to rise. They can make out Adria screaming Mommy and Daddy through hiccuping breaths. Cam yanks his pants on and is out of the room faster.

"Hey, whoa, what's going on, kiddo?" Cam asks, standing in the doorway.

Adria's sitting in the hallway wailing. She stops, wide-eyed, when she sees Cam. "Daddy where WAS YOU!" As soon as the words are out, she's at it again.

Cam grabs her and lifts her up, cupping the back of her head. Vala's dressed by then, rubbing her eyes. "Dear Lord, that is an awful sound. What's wrong with her?"

"I think she tried to find us and couldn't." Cam tries to console Adria, whose tears are slowly coming under control. Vala walks over and puts a hand on Adria's back, leaning in to kiss her damp cheek.

"All right, well, it's clear who she wants right now." Vala doesn't seem too bothered by it. "You look like you're handling this one, Daddy, and I've got to pee. Turn the hall light off when you come back to bed."

Cam acknowledges her and heads back to Adria's room. She doesn't want to go back into her bed, though, clinging to him.

"Daddy, they're gonna get me," Adria whispers, her arms tight around his neck. "Daddy, don't let them take me."

Cam goes cold. 'Who, sweetie?"

She hesitates and then says, "The bad peoples."

Adria remembers how mad it made her mother when she talked about the bad people before, and she doesn't want to make her mommy cry again.

Cam is almost relieved when she says, "Can I sleep in the big bed?"

Big bed is her name for Cam and Vala's bed. He nods, carrying her away from her own room. Vala's already under the covers. "Oh, Daddy's quite the pushover, isn't he?" She says when she sees that Cam still has Adria.

"Yeah," Cam mumbles, settling Adria between them and then turning out the light.

Adria falls asleep quickly but Cam is wide awake and he can tell Vala hasn't fallen back asleep, either.

"She said that the bad people were going the take her." Cam's voice is soft and barely a whisper but he hears Vala's swift intake of breath and knows that she heard.

She doesn't like hearing that. Adria hadn't said anything about the 'bad people' in a long time and she'd thought that nightmare had left her. "She said they were going to take her?"

"Yeah..." He's worried now too. He's been trying to keep everything pushed to the back of his mind. But things have been getting stranger with Adria as she gets older. Her drawings seem to contain more things that point toward the Ori and things that she can't know. "I'm not sure what to do. I don't think that we can talk to anyone on base about it-"

"They'll take her." Her voice is full of panic. "I can't lose her, Cam." She doesn't believe how much that one small person means to her.

A soft snore filters in the air, he looks down at the small sleeping form in the center of their bed. "I'm not letting that happen. I promise."

"You can't make that promise." Vala wishes that he could and knows that he'll do everything that is possible to keep her with them. "You can't stand up to the IOA. Not while keeping your position with SG1."

"If I have to choose-"

"Don't say it." Vala reaches over Adria and touches his cheek. "I don't want to put that in your position. It shouldn't be a choice between your family and a career that you love. A career that is your life."

"I choose you. And her." It hurts him to have to think about it but it push came to taking Adria from them he knows that he'd get them out of there. If it meant destroying his military career... well, it wasn't the best option but it was his family. "You're just as much my life now as the military."

"I hope you never have to make that sort of decision." Vala brushes Adria's curls from her face. She's so soft and innocent. "What are we going to do?"

"I've got a few leads on some things with the Ori. I may be able to find out what they were up to when they impregnated you."

It sounds risky, dangerous and Vala doesn't like it when those things come up in conversations about what Cam is going to be doing. "Don't push them Cameron. They don't play fair or nice."

"It's our daughter. I have to make sure they aren't doing anything to her."

"Maybe its just nightmares."

"About things that only people on the highest level of classification know?"

"She could have overheard us," Vala says, remembering the well-intentioned warning she'd gotten from Daniel.

"Vala..." Cam sighs, and she can hear how much he wants to believe her. She understands; right now, she wants to believe herself too, but can't quite get there.

She reaches out, across Adria, just wanting to touch Cam. He squeezes her hand with his own.


	6. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

General Landry is kind enough to give Cam a day's leave to unpack and settle into the house, but it isn't long before he's headed back. The Ori have taken two more planets and there are whispers of the Ark being on a new planet that they need to check out.

But first, there's something else they need to do, and Cam has received permission to bring the family along on this particular mission.

"I think they're sending us to Atlantis," Cam tells Vala over breakfast. "Feel like taking a trip?"

Vala's face lights up. "Oh, we can go?"

Atlantis is a particular favorite of hers, though she's only been once, to help Daniel sort out something regarding the Ancients there. Now that it's not so long of a trip, they visit once or twice a year.

"'lantith!" Adria says happily around a mouth full of cereal. There's milk dripping onto her nightshirt and puddled around her bowl.

Cam would say something, but he's seen Vala in a similar state on particularly grumpy mornings, too.

"Yeah, you can play with Mr. Rodney... you know how much he loves kids."

"Mr. Rodney mean," Adria makes a scowling face that Cam finds adorable.

"Yeah, yeah, he is," Cam nods and agrees. "One day I'll teach you the magic of lemons and he won't be so scary anymore."

Vala laughs. "How long is this for? Should I pack an overnight bag?"

"Nah, we'll just be there through the day, then back home. I've got a couple meetings in the morning with the Atlantis team but then I'll be free. We can grab lunch and then do a little sight-seeing before we head back."

He's hoping that the day out will break the tension that's been plaguing them for the last couple of days, that slight feeling of unease.

"Should we come to base with you?" Vala's already up from the table and clearing the bowls and empty juice glasses.

"Yeah, I think we leave as soon as all of us arrive. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all stayed on base last night to get everything ready." Cam picks up Adria, who's just started swirling the cheerios she doesn't want to eat around in her milk. "You full, baby girl?"

"Ate lots, daddy. No more room." He kisses her head and carries her to the bathroom.

He starts a bath and calls out to Vala. "Can you get everything ready while I take care of the munchkin?"

She smiles to herself after finishing with the last of the breakfast dishes. He's quite an attentive father, she can't remember her dad taking such an active roll in her young life. "Don't worry. I've got it." She wipes her hands on the towel and gathers Adria's things. She grabs some pull ups just in case. She hasn't had an accident in a while but if something happens and they end up stuck she doesn't want to risk it. In strange environments children can be abnormal.

She hears them singing 'Row, Row. Row Your Boat' and knows that Adria is getting all cleaned up by daddy while she plays with the floating ship they found for her. After the bag is readied she goes and peaks in the doorway.

"Hey, mommy." Cam smiles over at her as he uses the cup to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "We're almost done in here, aren't we pumpkin?"

"A'most done momma, just need to check my ears for things growing." She giggles as her dad tickles behind her ears, pretending to check for potatoes.

"All clear, little one. Lets get you dry." Vala hands him the towel after he's pulled the plug on the tub. Adria stands up and he scoops her into the fluffy terry cloth mass and pulls her into his arms. He jostles her around and shrieks of laughter filter though the towel. "You dry yet, Princess?"

"Dry, Daddy, dry!" She's panting from the peels of laughter she's just released and he sits on the toilet and sets her sideways on his lap so momma can do up her hair. "I can get piggies today?"

"What color barrettes, darling?" She brushes her hair into two neat pig tails and waits for the answer.

"Pink."

"Good color." Vala pulls out three child hair clips and attaches them gently into her hair.

"You too, momma."

"I've already done my hair for the day." She puts the brush away. "How about matching barrettes for Daddy?"

Her delighted shriek makes Cam jump. "Oh no, no. No. Daddy doesn't need any extra sparkle and shine."

"Aww daddy isn't any fun." Vala kisses his mouth over Adria's head and the little girl just grins at them.

"That's not what you said last night." He just winks at her as she pulls back and reaches out to stroke his palm along her arm.

Adria puckers her lips and closes her eyes. "Kisses, too."

Both her parents smile and give her a smacking kiss on the lips.

"Ok munchkin lets get dressed quick or we'll be late to Atlantis." She pops out of his lap and runs streaking into her room. "Apparently she knows what she wants to wear. I hope it doesn't involve pink zebra's and polka dots."

"Your daughter has inherited your taste in fashion. It's a travesty." Vala just smiles and heads off to help Adria put on something that almost matches.

xxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Cam gets pulled away from them almost as soon as they get to the city. He promises Vala that he'll find them as soon as he can.

There are mostly familiar faces in the meeting - the usual group, Carter and Jackson, Rodney McKay, the current leader of Atlantis and a few of the head scientists.

The goal for the day is to mine through the Atlantis databases to see if they can cross reference anything already known about the location of the ark. Cam doesn't really need to be here but he has an interest in the Ori that goes deep and that leads him to not want to miss out on anything.

He has plenty to say in the meeting, even lacking the scientific background or the ability to translate Ancient. Truth be told, Vala would be much more fitted for this position, but he makes an effort to keep her out of these sorts of things. He knows she's perfectly capable of handling herself but he wants to shield her from whatever he can. She's far from unbiased; everything about the Ori leads back to fear over Adria for her.

They've been discussing matters for almost four hours when they finally break. "You coming with us, Mitchell?" Daniel asks.

Cam shakes his head. "Vala and Addy are exploring the city so I'm gonna catch up to them. Need anything, let me know."

Daniel nods, but they both know Cam just isn't that much use digging through a database. Out in the field, sure. Gathering the troops, sure. Daring rescue attempts, impossible flight maneuvers, moral and team leadership, absolutely. Research? Not his thing.

He calls Vala, a great convenience now that they can use cell phones in the city. They manage to parse out exactly how far away they area from each other and where to meet.

Adria's found a small play pool in one of the hydroponics bays and is splashing around merrily with a couple of other children.

"Good thing you brought her a change of clothes," Cam says, settling down in a lawn chair type seat beside Vala and sliding his arm around her. She curls in next to him and smiles. "Looks like she's having fun."

"Oh, she is. They've been at it for almost an hour. She was rather upset I didn't pack her boats if we were going to have another bath time."

Cam laughs and kisses Vala's cheek. He enjoys being close to her still, the years they've been together not dimming that desire even a little bit. He's in love with her, of course, but beyond that - he just likes her, likes her humor and intelligence, likes the unique perspective she has on life.

"So how did the meeting go?" She murmurs, reaching up to toy with a button on his bdu jacket.

"Fine." Cam doesn't have any intention of expounding upon that but Vala tilts her head up to look at him, frowning, and he knows that she'll keep at it until she gets what she wants. "There's another lead they want to follow. A planet, but they need the coordinates to it. Jackson seems to think there might be something in the Atlantis records that would lead to a location so he's got some of his men on it."

"Maybe I should-" She starts to ask, but the sound of a child crying interrupts them. She immediately slides into mommy mode, her voice stern once she realizes it isn't her daughter crying, but rather making another child cry. "Adria!"

She turns and looks at Vala with scorn. It's not the first time they've seen attitude from her, of course, but it makes Cam wary. "Mother! She wouldn't obey me so I hit her."

Vala jerks at the _mother_. It sounds so grown up coming from that little voice. "Adria Mitchell, you do not hit other children."

Vala stalks over and yanks Adria up out of the water. Cam is right behind her. "Playtime is over, kiddo."

Adria stares at her wide-eyed, not used to displays of anger like that. Her face crumples and she starts to cry.

They haven't had to discipline her often, she's mischievous but not really naughty. "Would you like it if someone hit you?" Vala's voice is stern as they walk her over to a nearby corner.

"I don't know why I did it, mommy!" She cries louder and buries her face into her father's neck.

That stops Vala in her tracks. "What do you mean? You just told us why."

Her tears stop. "No. Did not." She shakes her head against Cam and hides from her angry sounding mother.

Vala places a hand on her daughter's back and rubs circles. She looks up at Cam. "She said it. You heard her right?"

"Later, Vala." Cam doesn't want to scare Adria any more than she already is. She's not a liar. She likes to tease and play but she does not lie to her mother and father. He can feel the tiny body shaking in his arms. "Lets go sit on the pier."

They change Adria's clothes when they get to the pier, they're alone and it's late afternoon. She's calmed down a bit but still doesn't seem right. The dolphins show up right on time, leaping and playing to distract her.

"Stay away from the edge, baby girl." Vala's voice has found some even ground. She finds herself melting against Cam as he's propped against one of the large posts. "She said it."

"Shhhh." His hand strokes her hair. He's scared, he doesn't know what's happening to their child but he's trying not to panic. "Later, princess, lets watch the dolphins, okay?"

"Momma. They jumping!" Adria is snapping out of her fear watching them flipping out of the water.

Vala just wipes her tears away on Cam's shirt. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Bootiful, momma, bootiful."

"You feel like getting something to eat before we head back? Departure time is 0600." They've scheduled gate use between Atlantis and the SGC for then, though Cam knows there's a good chance Jackson will at least decide to stay through the night.

He's a workaholic. Cam is glad that there's more to his life than the SGC right now.

"Hungry," Adria agrees, sitting down on Cam's lap. "Dolphins bye bye."

"Yeah, looks like they are gone," Cam says, looking out.

"I bet their mommy and daddy made them go to bed." Adria says, launching into a chattering story about the dolphins.

Cam loves her imagination. He picks her up, nodding and agreeing when she pauses for response.

xxxxxxxxx

Atlantis might be on earth now but they've kept up some of the odd menu options. Cam kind of enjoys the change of pace, and Vala's known to eat anything that comes across her plate, but Adria's not quite sure.

They manage to scare up a sandwich that looks quite earth-like in its origin, enough to pass muster with a three year old, and sit down to eat.

Vala's quiet throughout the meal, worrying Cam. "You okay, honey?"

She gives him a wan smile and puts down her fork. She's barely touched her food anyway. "I seem to have lost my appetite."

Cam reaches out and squeezes her hand. "Honey, it's okay."

"Mitchell - Vala! I was hoping to find you," Daniel walks up. "Vala, I need your help with a few things..."

He drops a huge folder in front of her. Adria, sitting across from Vala, peers at it curiously. "Color?"

Daniel barely registers her presence, but does scoot the papers a little further away from her. "No, sorry, not for coloring."

"Oh." Adria slumps down, disappointed. She's done with her food too - fingers smeared with crumbs and sandwich half eaten.

Cam grabs a napkin and cleans off her hands, then pulls a little notepad and a pack of crayons out of the bag they carry full of her things. "Color away."

"Yay!" Adria starts to scribble happily.

Now that she's occupied, Cam listens to what Daniel is saying. "The Ori have infiltrated these four planets, and they're drawing closer. They left these documents here but it's in some sort of code... the best I can tell they're looking for something, or someone, but we don't know what yet."

"Four planets..." Vala's voice is faint.

"They were more destructive than they've been in the past, invading with more of a Prior presence and less attempts at converting them. Whatever they want, they want it badly. So I thought you could-"

Vala pushes away from the table, looking nauseous. "I have to... "

She all but runs toward the restrooms.

Cam looks at Daniel. "Can you-"

He waves his hand after Vala. "Go. I'll watch her."

Cam jogs after his wife yelling back at Daniel over his shoulder. "Thanks, man!" He knows that Adria will be occupied coloring for a bit, she just started after all, so he's not too worried about taxing Daniel's kindness. He _is_ worried about his wife though.

She barely makes it to the toilet before she starts heaving. Her stomach empties and the nausea doesn't seem to subside. She flushes once to clear out the smell, but keeps her head tucked over the basin.

Her feet are sticking out of the stall and Cam walks into it too. His hands touch her hair and he strokes over the soft locks, pulling them back out of her way. He can see she's still upset so he just lightly touches her and waits.

When she lifts her head and sits back on her heels he takes that as his cue. "You getting sick, baby?"

"I think it's just the stress..." She wipes her mouth on the back of her arm and moves to stand up. Cam leaps up to help her, guiding her out to the sink. "Don't worry..." She pauses for a moment, taking stock of how she feels. "I'm already feeling a bit better."

"I don't want you helping Daniel then." He feels her stiffen under his touch as she leans over the sink to rinse her mouth.

She grabs a paper towel and dries her lips and chin before looking back at him. "Cameron Mitchell you will not tell me who I can help and what sort of work I can do."

"You just threw up from the stress."

"It could be something else..." Vala knows there are a few somethings it could be. A flu virus, food poisoning or pregnancy. She lands on the last one and glances down at her flat stomach.

Cam's brain seems to land on the same conclusion and his hand is cupping her belly as he pulls her back to his chest. "Do you think you're..." He doesn't want to jinx anything by saying the words out loud.

"Maybe. I just... It came on so fast and I don't really remember Adria's pregnancy. There was so much going on in my life and I just..."

He can see she's getting upset for not remembering her body and how it reacted the first time around. "Keep calm, sweetheart. We'll get you in to Carolyn as soon as we get back. Even if you're not pregnant she should check you out."

They look in the mirror as his hands caress her stomach. The sick feeling is all but gone and now she just feels like she needs to sleep. The entire trip is wearing on her and she just wants to curl up in bed in his arms.

"What did you do with our daughter?" Vala's voice is choked a little.

Cam can hear the exhaustion that seems to settle in to whole body suddenly. "Daniel is coloring with her."

"Can we..."

"Lets go home."

xxxxxxxx

Cam lets Vala rest once they get home. It works in his favor that Adria's equally exhausted, having skipped her evening nap. He's not at all surprised when she's fast asleep before seven pm.

He sticks his head in the door of their bedroom to check on Vala and finds her missing. He undoes his pants and slides them off, leaving himself in his boxers and a t-shirt, and then heads out to find her. She's in the living room napping on the couch. He slips in beside her, putting her head in his lap and leaning down to kiss her shoulder. "Feeling any better?"

She nods. "Just... tired. Adria asleep?"

"Yeah. She was tuckered out." Cam smiles. "Exciting day in the life of a toddler."

Vala sits up. "Come on. I want to enjoy some more of that brain killing device you people are so addicted to."

Cam laughs, considering Vala's got a few shows that she's become quite addicted to.

The lights in the living room are dim and outside the sun is going down. Cam settles, stretches out on the couch puling Vala against him. Despite her brief nap she still seems tired and he's not surprised when she dozes off after a few minutes.

He is surprised to hear her cry out slightly. He wraps his arms around her, saying her name in a firm enough voice to draw her out of sleep. "Vala."

She jerks and her eyes fly open. When she sees him standing there she slumps against him, pressing her face into his neck.

"You okay there?" He brushes her hair back from her face, worrying.

"Fine, just... just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" He asks.

"It was... Adria was..." She shakes her head then. "No, I don't think I do."

Cam reaches for the remote and turns off the TV. "We should go to bed. You'll be more comfortable there, it will help you sleep."

She's not convinced but the couch is quite cramped for a comfortable night. It's lovely when they are just relaxing and watching television though. Vala loves how close they can be on it, they practically sink into it and it envelopes them.

"I'm just going to have some water first." She wiggles out of the cushions and heads for the kitchen.

Something's not right. Cam can feel it, it's more than just a regular nightmare. She's had plenty of them before. Sometimes she's skirted around the subject because she can't really remember or doesn't want to give too much detail around what happened to her as Qetesh. He gives her that space. Someday he knows that she'll tell him.

The kitchen is still brightly lit as he walks by so he looks in and finds her leaning against he counter. One hand is propping her against it as the other covers her mouth. "Vala?" She's so vulnerable as her eyes reach his. Tears are floating right on the edge of her eyelids.

"I..." The way he says her name does her in. She doesn't understand how this nightmare was so much worse then the rest. The tears spill out and she gasps. "I don't know how to keep her safe."


	7. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

"From what?"

"The Ori." The name is cold, icy as it leaves her lips. She holds them in the highest form of disdain. They've both been witnessing the signs for months. Something isn't right. The reaction she had at the park on Atlantis just showed how much, whatever it was, was progressing. "They've done something... Cam, what if we can't fix her?"

He crosses the kitchen and pulls her into his arms, hard and tight. "Don't think like that. She's going to be okay." Cam doesn't know if the words are true. He does know that even if he doesn't completely believe them uttering any other sort of dialogue to Vala right now would be careless and stupid.

"You can't know that, Cameron, you can't..." She sobs against him and he rocks her back and forth.

She exhausted and her nerves are frayed. "I think you need more than just water, baby." He walks them over to the fridge and pulls out a Gatorade. "Some electrolytes to help balance you. You lost a bunch when you threw up today. You're just feeling a little on edge."

She doesn't say anything just nods and takes a few sips of the pink drink. When his glare turns back into concern she knows she's had enough of the fluids to hand it back over.

"We'll go to bed and talk about it in the morning." He moves to let her go so they can walk to their room and he feels her tense at the loss of the connection. He pulls her tight against his side so make sure that she gets some of what her body is craving. Cam flips the lights on the way and when they get to the bedroom he slips in bed directly behind her. "Are you sure you can't tell me about it?"

"Not... not now." She wants to have time to absorb what she saw. The images of Adria that flashed across her brain in that state of sleep. She needs to focus on something else. "What are we going to call our baby?"

"Cameron Junior if it's a boy, of course." He's good are making her smile. His hand meanders down from it's resting place right under her breasts to her belly, caressing the flat area that would soon be growing with a little life that they created. If she was actually pregnant. Nothing else really fit though.

"Well, it would be convenient for when I was mad. I'd just have to yell Cameron and both of you would be suitably talked to." She puts her hand over his. The life inside her still well protected by her body and now their hands.

"I'm hurt! You automatically think that any son of ours would be trouble." Cam feels her silent laugh at the thought that it would be any other way. "Okay, I see your point, but me? I'm always a good boy." His hand slips beneath the elastic on the boxers that she's wearing to bed. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Are you trying to take my mind off of things using sex?"

His fingers slide lower, brushing the edge of her curls and she gasps. "Is it working?"

"... perhaps." She wiggles over onto her back, reaching up to run her fingers across his shoulder, tickling through the hair on his chest. "You know, it might not be a baby."

"Vala..." He brushes a kiss over her cheek. "Clearly my distraction techniques need work."

She laughs and kisses him., but doesn't let the subject drop. "I just don't want you to be disappointed..."

"Vala, if Adria is the only child we ever have, it won't be a disappointment to me. Four years ago, kids weren't in my plan at all. I had no intentions of starting a family. Like my gramma used to say, this is all God's blessing."

"I haven't had such good luck with the whole gods and goddesses thing..." Vala points out, amused over his choice of wording.

Cam shrugs. "I enough on my plate trying to keep life on earth flowing. I'll worry about what happens next when I get there."

Vala kisses him again, winding her arms around his neck. "I think you can get back to that whole distraction bit now if you'd like."

"Oh, if I'd like? Well, okay then." He murmurs against her mouth, laughing, and moves on top of her.

"I love... this," she says, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. It's a little shaggier than he normally lets it grow out to and she knows he'll have it cut soon.

Cam is distracted with a hand under her shirt, finding her breast. "Yeah?"

"You... the way you touch me..." She arches into it as his fingers pinch at a nipple. "The way you want me..."

He presses his hard on against her hip and rubs, as if demonstrating exactly how he does want her. "You sure you feel up to this?"

"Maybe less acrobatics tonight, but... yes..." She kisses his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. "I want you, Cameron."

He doesn't ask again. She knows what she wants - needs. He's more than happy to oblige. His lips make a bigger connection with hers and her tongue dips into his mouth. Her fingers are working along his spine, pushing his shirt higher as she goes.

"Why do we sleep with clothes on?" She murmurs against his mouth before he pulls back so she can fling his shirt over his head and across the room.

Cam gets rid of her garment as well. "I believe the reason is about three feet off the ground, blue eyes and curly, dark hair."

"Hrmph." Her mouth angles for his again but he's already on the move. Her nipples hold a constant fascination for him, not that she's complaining, and he begins suckling. The pressure is lovely - slow and deep and perfect. It's almost too much for her but she rides out the feeling to push him away and is rewarded as she reaches a higher plane of arousal. "Feels good. You make me feel so, so good."

He swaps nipples but kisses across her skin on his way to the 2nd one. Her fingers are digging into his scalp trying to move him faster. He knows that she needs the exquisite pressure to make her forget, if only for a moment. He sweeps her second breast with his nose before capturing her taut nub. Her hands pull him closer and he opens his mouth wider to take more of her breast in.

The press of her hips is making him need more as well. She's arching and rolling, twisting and turning. Her legs are gripping his hips as her pelvis grinds against his. His cock is being humped through two layers of fabric and it's delicious and mind blowing and he needs to be inside her soon. She's getting worked into a frenzy and that isn't the direction this was supposed to go.

"Easy, sweetheart." His lips release her with a pop. "Breathe, for a minute." She goes to protest but he kisses her silent. His lips direct them in a slow, sensual movement and soon he can feel her settling into her arousal, letting it take her with instead of her forcing her body. "That's it." He pulls back and removes their underwear leaving them nude.

"Oh, that's more like it," Vala says, stretching. He sits back and admires how she looks, naked and perfect, and then he knows he has to have his mouth on her again. He starts with lips on lips, kisses down her neck.

"I'll be jealous when I have to share these," he says, nuzzling her breast again once his lips have left hers, but not lingering this time. He continues down and down, over her perfectly flat stomach, pressing kisses there to give a little affection to what he hopes is growing inside.

"It will feel so good..." Vala tingles at the thought of Cam playing with her while her breasts are full and leaking. It feels almost wrong that it should turn her on so much, but it does.

His nose brushes the black curls between her thighs, trimmed neatly but still ticklish against his skin. He kisses her inner thighs, drawing his tongue over the thin pale skin there. Her scent is strong with arousal and he can see the way her skin glistens, beckoning him.

Her whining is a wordless question, a plea for what she knows they both want. Her hand drops down to his hair and presses.

"Impatient," he says, licking quickly, just a tease.

"Cameron!" She switches tactics, voice dripping with sweetness. "You're not distracting me very well. I know you can do better than that."

"I think I'm doing a fine job," he says, rubbing his chin over her. It makes her gasp, the hint of roughness. He only does it once, not wanting to leave her with stubble burn, but he knows it feels good.

"I want your tongue on me." Her voice has a hint of demand to it and she can see it sparks something in him. "Please." She adds in for good measure then flashes a smile.

Her cheeky grin makes him shake his head. He doesn't want to make her wait to long she only gets ornery then. His mouth skims the edge of her lower lips. The heat of her arousal emanating from within. He swears that he can feel them swell under his attention. When he moves upwards he starts flicking her labia open with the tip of his tongue, just a light, delicate touch as he teases his way to her clit.

The tip of his nose opens her further and his lips slip in closer. He's sucking gently and licking with more vigor now. "You taste good." He says the words as his mouth encloses her clitoris and he can tell she felt the vibrations of his voice as a shudder racks her body.

She draws in a short gasping breath as he suckles her clit. The pressure is exquisite and perfect. "You feel good." He laps at the very tip of the tiny nub. "Oh, God. So good." She pulls him closer, in need of more, something more. Her body can't decide what.

Cam has mercy on her and starts to increase the pressure. His chin is soaking wet from her juices and he enters her with his finger. Her sheath draws him in hungrily and his cock jumps as she clamps down around the digit. It's jealous of his hand. He suckles her clitoris a few more seconds before pulling back. She's about to protest his abandonment but he's too fast and his cock is sliding into her.

"I want to feel your first orgasm." He kisses her lips, smearing her juices on her chin. "You're so tight." His teeth find her neck as he starts to pump into her. "So tight."

She can only moan in reply. She can feel every bit of him and it's marvelous. Her thighs squeeze at his hips, restricting his range of motion. She doesn't want him to go very far, the full feeling of him deep inside her and the rocking of his pelvis flush with hers is almost enough. Her sensors were already heightened by his lips and tongue and now his cock is going to send her tumbling over the edge.

"So close..." She breathes the words. "So full...going to-" Her own cry of his name cuts off her sentence.

She's rippling around him, milking him, tugging on him, squeezing so hard. He wants to hold off - bring her to that abyss of pleasure again but her body is demanding. His is weak with sensations and he gives in. His lips leave a wet trail along her neck as he just wants her skin against his mouth. The salty taste of her flesh bowls over the last pin of control. His balls are contracting and he's coming. Shooting his semen into her body as her orgasm continues to encourage his to give her every drop.

His head flies backwards and he yells. "Vala!" He's louder then he intends but she's always bringing out more then he wants. She likes him yelling, shouting his pleasure. He is pressing his pelvis to hers, rocking her into the mattress as he comes. He forces his face back down, against her neck, as he chants her name over and over. "Love you." The final words that end the montage.

Vala wraps her arms around him. They're both sweaty and the entire room smells like sex and she loves this. She loves this part almost more than anything, with him slumped against her, still warm inside of her. She can feel the pounding of his heart her chest and she imagines that he can feel the same. It's in these moments that she realizes she's never felt closer to another human being. Her body knows him, accepts him, wants him, craves him. She hugs him tightly to her while they regain their breath and then he pushes off and to the side, but still reaches for her hand.

After a moment she rolls onto her side. "Well, that was very distracting."

She's got a goofy smile on her face and he matches it when he cracks open one eye to look at her. "Yeah? I do my best."

"Mmm," she murmurs. "You do good work."

"Not too shabby there yourself..." He tugs on their joined hands and she scoots closer. "We need to shower."

Adria really does have a habit of walking into their bedroom in the night. They try to break her of it by talking about how much of a big girl she is when she sleeps all by herself but the slightest thing sends her running to them. It's annoying, at times, but Cam actually doesn't mind it that much and he doesn't think Vala does either. They've learned that having a child means certain concessions; showering and getting dressed after sex, often changing the sheets as well.

She sighs but they get up and take care of what needs to be done, giggling and laughing as they soap each other up, and then crawling back between fresh sheets as the urge to sleep steals over them.

xxxxxxxx

Vala's sick the next few weeks every morning. It worries Cam but after the visit with Carolyn confirmed her pregnancy he can't help but be a little joyful. He's scheduled to leave on a mission to one of the Ori planets that morning and he doesn't want to go.

"We're going to miss you." Vala rinses her mouth and brushes her teeth quickly after her bout of vomiting was over. She spits and wipes her lips and then falls against his chest, his arms holding her tightly. "Come back to us safe." It's getting harder to let him leave. Every moment she's with him she gets more dependent, more needy, deeper in love.

"You just want me here to hold your hair." His nose teases over her head and he kisses her hair.

"It saves me from having to shower." She pulls back and peers up at him, steps back and grabs his hand placing it on her belly. "This baby needs it's daddy, I need it's daddy."

"It's okay, Vala, princess, I always come back." He knows her fears. He lives with them too. He tries to keep that niggling what if feeling forced to the back of his brain. "I don't want to ruin a perfect record."

She doesn't comment. She knows that ruining that record would destroy a lot of people. "Go tell your daughter goodbye. Then get moving. Don't want to be late fighting the Ori." She kisses him gently and then smacks him on the ass as he walks out of the room.

Cam finds Adria in her PJ's on the floor of her room coloring one of her favorite books.

"Daddy!" She pops up and jumps into his arms. "You wearing working clothes." Her pout is instantaneous and she grips onto his neck and buries her face against his shoulder. It's as if she can't see it so it won't be true.

"Daddy has to leave for a few days." Cam kisses head. Her mop of curls still in need of a brushing. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. I need you to do something for me while I'm gone though."

"What that?" She likes responsibility Cam and Vala learned that early on.

Cam sets her down and crouches in front of her. "Take care of your mommy. Sometimes she feeling sick in the mornings so maybe go cuddle her. Can you do that?"

Her face scrunches in thought. "Think so." Her arms fly around his neck and she gives him a big hug for such a little person. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, sweetheart." He pats her head and stands. "Be good."

"I will."

Cam hates leaving. He loves his job but he dislikes being away from his family these days. His growing family.

xxxxxx

Vala's working on translating some things for Daniel out in the yard when she notices that Adria's not playing anymore. Usually the constant chatter of her role playing her dolls and toys is like ambient noise. It's always there so when it's not Vala's hair stands on edge.

He's been away for five days, he'd expected to be back a couple days ago and she was already on alert because of it. General Landry wasn't talking and neither was Walter. She could usually get something out of him when everyone else was closed mouth. Not this time. It made her even more nervous.

She gets up to find where Adria had gotten off too. The pool was fenced and they kept it locked so she wasn't worried but she didn't want her playing by the road. Even though it wasn't that well travelled, it's a good lesson to have. Vala circles the house and sees her daughter. She calls her name but Adria keeps walking to the middle of the large field. She gets the the center and stops.

"Adria!" Vala starts walking toward her but the girl still doesn't respond. She's stock still and looking upwards. "Adria! You need to listen to mommy." She's still far off but Vala knows that she should be able to hear her. She speeds up her walk and it turns into a jog. "Adria!"

The little girl still isn't moving when Vala reaches her side. She drops in front of her and see hers eyes a flame shade of yellow and it's as if she's in a trance. She shakes at her to try to break her free and keeps calling her name. Finally something breaks through and Adria turns her liquid gold eyes to her.

" _Mother. They're coming._ " Her arm reaches out and points to the sky.

Vala follows her finger skywards. She's terribly frightened and has no idea what to do. She swears that she sees a faint burst of light but then it's gone.

"Momma?" A shaky but familiar voice tickles her ear. "Why are we in the field?"

"Oh, baby." She yanks her into her arms and starts to sob.

Adria's confused and doesn't say anything as Vala hurries her back inside. She takes Adria straight into the bedroom and locks the door, curling up on the middle of the bed with her and holding her tightly.

After a minute, Adria starts to squirm. "Mommy, can' breaf."

Vala's grip only loosens slightly. "Are you all right, darling? Does anything hurt?"

Adria shakes her head, pauses, the nods. "But Mommy, 'm okay. Why sad?"

She reaches up and touches Vala's cheeks. Vala hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Adria, why did you walk outside?" Vala grips her shoulders tighter than perhaps she should. "And tell me what hurts."

"I didn't, Mommy." Her voice is very small and unsure. "But my feet owie."

She sits cross-legged and grabs her foot to show Vala. "Hurts, Momma."

There's a small scrape on it. Vala sags in relief. "That's all?"

Adria nods.

Vala gets up and carries her into the bathroom, cleaning the small scrape and bandaging it. "Do you might staying in here with mummy for just a bit?"

"You scared?" Adria asks, reaching up and petting Vala's cheek. "I make a'monsters go 'way til Daddy gets back."

Vala smiles. "And then Daddy will keep us both safe, won't he?"

"Us and boobie." She awkwardly reaches out and pats Vala's stomach.

Vala laughs. "Baby."

"Boobie!" Adria grins proudly. She snuggles up to Vala. "Tell me story, Momma?"

Vala doesn't want to get far enough away from her to go find a book so she opens her mouth and just starts to talk.


	8. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

The call from Stargate Command comes two days later. Seven days. He was gone a whole week. The familiar number pops up on her cell and she fumbles at the surprise but manages to pick up before the third ring.

"Vala." Her voice is tense even to her own ears. They don't call unless...

"Hey, Baby."

She feels a wave of relief at his voice. "You're back. You're okay?"

Cam pauses. He can hear the tension rise over the phone. "You need to come down. A car will be there in a minute to pick you up."

"Why can't you come get us?" Vala's walking through the house to collect her and Adria's necessities.

He sighs in to the phone. "Baby... It's... I can't do this over the phone, okay?" He doesn't want to scare her. "I'm good. I miss you, Addy and baby. I want you with me and I can't leave here for a bit."

She hears the knock and the door. "They're here."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"Love you too."

He hears her calling Adria as the phone disconnects it sends a chill down his spine. The Ori were too close to her this time. He doesn't know how the ship got into the space around earth and more importantly how it was close enough to send debris into the atmosphere when they destroyed it. Luckily, it had only been a small vessel not one of the super ships. The planet they were on was lost and the DHD had been destroyed, getting back had been a test of Sam's skills. She hadn't let them down, it just took a while. Just as they'd gated to the next planet the odyssey had beamed them up with news that it had all been a distraction and the small ship had been spotted barreling towards earth. It was broadcasting some sort of unidentifiable signal. They had a recording but they weren't sure the point of it. So far nothing had reacted to it. They computers that were running tests on the sound waves had come up empty.

They were hoping Vala would be able to help. Her knowledge of the Ori was far larger then anyone else.

xxxxxx

Cam's in a meeting when Vala gets to the base. Adria's happy enough to sit in their quarters and play, but Vala's torn. She wants to see Cam, wants to know what's going on, what put that note in his voice that she can't quite explain.

But she doesn't want to leave Adria, especially not after what's just happened. She sits on the floor in front of the couch holding a doll while Adria babbles in a somewhat incomprehensible way, spinning stories that only make sense to her. It's sweet, childish, beautiful - everything Vala knows her little girl is.

Everything that she wants Adria to remain.

When she can't sit still any longer, patience wearing thin, she finds an officer willing to babysit. It's someone that works on and off with Daniel that is at least fairly familiar with Adria, but easily intimidated by Vala. She tries to pretend she's not at all scared that Adria will do anything strange while she's away.

The briefing is going full swing when she walks in. People look her way but don't break stride as she slides into the seat two down from Cam, as close as she can get. She sits stiffly, unlike her normal sprawling position. For once, she doesn't try to interrupt.

Daniel is talking. "-but they didn't try to contact us. It's like they weren't even concerned that we obviously outnumbered them. I think it was just a scout ship."

"Yeah, Jackson," Cam says. He sounds tired, so tired, and his next words give Vala chills. "And Baby Bear is usually followed pretty closely by Momma Bear, which means there's probably one big mother of an Ori ship headed to our doorstep."

"There was a ship by earth?" Vala knows that she wasn't imagining the sparks now. She's seen the debris burning as it hit the atmosphere. Cam raises and eyebrow at her and she doesn't answer him with her expression, she just waits.

Daniel looks between the couple and then answers. "Yes a small ship with a trajectory over Colorado Springs..."

She doesn't know what to say. She can't divulge what happened with Adria, not in mixed company anyway. "I thought I was seeing things. I saw the debris burn up on entry."

Cam sits up a bit stiffer and stares over at her. "You guys okay?" He wants to go to her but the meeting is still going. She just nods. He knows it's not the whole story.

"Anyway..." Daniel interrupt their interaction. "We got a recording. The ship was broadcasting something and we got it. I'm going to want you to help analyze it with the sound stuff in Sam's lab."

"I don't know how much help I'll be but I can try." Vala doesn't know much about sound waves or music but what could listening hurt?

"Good. Just come over after you get..." He glances between the husband and wife. "Settled."

The debriefing meeting last for another thirty minutes before they finally broke. Cam took Vala by the arm and dragged her down the hall. "If I had known you were coming I would have left a seat for you next to me." He can see her flinch and knows that his grip is too tight but he can't let go, not yet. He pulls her around into and alcove and he embraces her hard against his chest.

"I missed you, baby." His lips are grazing her hair and her head is tucked neatly into his neck. Vala's arms are squeezing his waist as she buries her body against him. "How are you feeling? How's the baby? Addy?"

"We need to talk. Somewhere... secure." She doesn't look up at him, not ready to leave the current position yet. She can hear his heart speed up. "We're all good. I just..."

"I know. Lets go to our quarters." Reluctantly they split apart but his hand tangles with hers as they head down the hallway.

Cam listens with growing dread as Vala explains what happened earlier in the day. Her voice trembles and he knows how much this is wearing on her.

"She's okay now, though?" Even though Vala's already said that - more than once - he has to ask again.

"She's fine. I left her with..." Vala racks her brain but can't remember the woman's name. "That redhead that tags along with Daniel."

"Marshall," Cam says, immediately placing her. "Rebecca Marshall."

"Right, her." Vala waves a hand, not really caring to remember it even now. "Do you have more to do or should we go get her?"

"I wanna see her," Cam admits. "But I probably will have to head back up there to meet with Landry before too long."

"He'll call for you," Vala says, getting up. She slides her hand into Cam's again, squaring her shoulders like she's going into battle. She feels stronger already just having him by his side. "And if he's got any problem with that, he can take it up for me."

Cam has to smile a little. Yeah, that's definitely his girl.

xxxxxxx

Adria sits on Cam's lap in the commissary. He eats with one hand, the other resting on her back. She's happy to see him, just like she always is, eager to tell him all about what she's been doing the past week. Highlights include the trip to the zoo

"Saw lufuns, Daddy!" She says, before cramming a fry into her mouth.

Cam glances over and Vala mouths 'elephants.'

"Oh, man, elephants!" Cam says, and Adria nods proudly. "I bet they were big."

"There was a BOOBIE'LUFUN." She giggles and looks at Vala. "Mommy gonna have one of those?"

"No, Mommy's gonna have a little human, just like you." He tickles her side and she shrieks, getting the attention (and smiles) of the few tables around them.

The call over the intercom comes sooner then he'd like but later then he expected. General Landry must understand his need for his family. He leans across the table and kisses Vala, handing Adria over to her mother reluctantly.

"Where go, Daddy?"Adria is reaching for him and it breaks him a little having to walk away from her.

"I've gotta go talk to uncle Hank."

Her lips purse in a thoughtful expression. "Give S'more kisses." She pulls her plate of food over to her and munches on breadstick.

"Who is S'more?"

She shakes her head as if she's disappointed he doesn't know. "Uncle Hank's stegsawrus."

He hold back a chuckle, never sure when Adria is serious. "A toy dinosaur." Adria nods vigorously. "Ok I'll find S'more and give her kisses."

"Your daddy will just kiss anything these days." Vala leans her cheek on Adria's head and looks at him. He's inching backwards to the doorway. Neither of them wanting to be separated yet again. "We'll probably be in Sam's lab helping Daniel after you're done with Landry."

"I'll come find you." He turns to leave but stops short. "And Vala, don't worry. I never kiss and tell." With that he heads down to the General's office.

xxxxxxxx

Vala's in her third hour of helping Daniel when Adria begins to get restless. It's not surprising; she's due for her afternoon nap, and Vala's actually surprised she hasn't passed out yet.

A young officer arrives with a small data stick and hands it to Daniel. "They've made a copy of the recording taken earlier for you, sir."

"Thanks," Daniel says, barely sparing her a glance as he grabs it and plugs it into the computer. "Okay, Vala, I'm gonna feed in what we've gotten down this afternoon and see if it lines up with any of the sound waves on the recording from earlier."

"Isn't that more Sam's field?" Vala teases him.

"Hey, she's taught me a thing or two over the years..." Daniel defends himself.

He hits play on the recording, watching lines dance over the screen. There's no match, though, nothing happening that would give them any indication of why the Ori sent out a signal or what it might mean.

She keeps one eye on her daughter, honing the fine art of multitasking, but has to put down the inscriptions in front of her when Adria keeps wandering to the door. She's called her name a couple of times and Adria won't respond.

"Now is really not the time," she says in a very stern voice, reaching out to grab Adria's arm.

The little girl is ice cold and doesn't respond to the touch either. Vala actually takes a step back. Her eyes are a glowing yellow gold and the gaze she sweeps over Vala is calculating, utterly intelligent and terrifying.

"Vala, what's-" Daniel steps forward and then makes a choked noise when he sees Adria.

"Turn it off," Vala says, her voice shaking. When Daniel doesn't move she repeats herself. "Turn it off!"

He fumbles and hits stop on the recording.

Adria crumples to the ground.

"What-"

"I don't know. Something's..."

Daniel picks up the small child, Vala is shaking as she tries to heft the weight into her arms. "Lets get her to medical."

"They'll take her-"

"We don't have a choice, Vala!" He doesn't want to yell at her. It's her child, he understands, but there is something going on. Something that the Ori signal latches on to and they need to figure out what it is.

Vala doesn't know what to do. She's terrified that they will hurt her baby. Cam's still in that meeting with Landry and if it's already taken this long there is no end in sight. She sucks in some air and nods at Jackson.

"Do you want to get Cam?" Daniel feels sick about this. The little girl hasn't been anything but a joy to be around and he's not surprised that whatever she was made for is finally showing through but that doesn't mean he's happy about it. He's never seen Vala so scared.

"The meeting-"

"Isn't important. We'll meet you at the infirmary." She still hesitates and Daniel uses a sterner voice. "Go, Vala. She's fine with me. I won't let them take her."

"Thank you, Daniel." She runs down the halls of the SGC, barreling towards General Landry's office.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cam's in the middle of his rehashing something for Landry when Vala bursts though the door. He knows something is terribly wrong.

"Adria." it's the only word that she can get out. Before she falls to her knees. Her legs are shaking and she reaches for him.

He's out of his seat without looking at the General for permission. His arms are around her and he's holding her. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to Carolyn. She..."

Cam looks up at Landry and he waves him off. "Go. We'll finish later." His daughter is the one they are going to see. He understands how important it is to be there for them.

"Can you walk, baby?" He helps her to her feet and wraps an arm around her waist to help. He's never seen her like this. Even when he got back from the mission and she was locked away in the brig. "What happened?"

"Her eyes.. and she was so cold. She collapsed."

"The recording?" It's the only thing that makes sense. There is something inside her that is in tune with the Ori. Vala nods confirming his suspicion.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When they get into the infirmary she's awake again and although Daniel is sitting with her she looks frightened. They have a million machines hooked up to her. "Mommy! Daddy!" She tries to reach for them but her arms are restrained.

"Are those necessary?" Cam tugs at the straps holding her to the bed.

Carolyn just glares at them. "She wouldn't sit still when she roused. She kept screaming."

Vala settles by her side and kisses her forehead. "How are you feeling baby girl?"

"They pokes my arms and hurts."

"Carolyn," Cam says, appealing to her again while Vala looks over Adria to make sure she's okay.

"Colonel Mitchell, I really shouldn't-"

She's interrupted by Adria crying out for Cam. "Daddy!"

"I'm here, baby girl." Cam says. Daniel gets up and lets Cam have his seat.

"I can give you a few minutes," Carolyn says. "But I need to have an officer in here in case anything happens."

"She's three years old!" Cam says, his temper short and nerves frayed.

"Colonel, this is what I can do." Her voice is firm and after a moment, Cam just nods. "All right."

She removes the restraints from Adria, who immediately attaches herself to Vala. She settles on Vala's lap but looks toward Cam, who goes to sit on the bed a little closer to them both. "Go home?"

"No, honey, we can't go home just yet," Cam says. "The doctors need to look at you and make sure you're all healthy first."

"Daddy, I'm healfy." Her lower lip starts to wobble and then the waterworks are back full force. She clings to Vala sobbing and Cam wraps his arms around them. It kills him to hear Adria so unhappy and to know that Vala is so terrified.

"Can you tell us what happened earlier? Do you remember anything about it?"

Vala's head jerks up and she glares at Cam. "I don't-"

"Vala." Cam's tone shuts her up. "We need to know."

Vala obviously has issues with Cam's questioning but she lets it go, her arms tighter around her daughter.

"I heard the bad people," Adria says. "Daddy, I tried not to heared them, but I did."

"It's alright baby girl. What did they say?" He reaches out and strokes her tiny forearm.

"You don't need to tell us, darling." Vala doesn't want to stress out her daughter. She's trembling against her and having to think about that might be too much for her.

Cam knows that it's hard on her. It's hard on him too. "Addy, if you can remember it would really help us make sure we can help you..." He ignores the way he's being stabbed by Vala's eyes. He'll have to deal with it later. It's the first time they've truly been on opposing sides of something. It makes him feel off balance.

"I member them saying Hollowed are the Ori. Then something about waiting for them to get me. They wants me for something. Oh ree sigh they call me. I didn't want to listen, daddy. I'm sorry. No making me stand in the corner, please." She looks over at him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh, little one, you did good remembering." He strokes her head and she seems to relax a little. "Thanks for telling."

Carolyn comes back in and has the data stick that set her off earlier. "We need to get an MRI while we play this."

"No, No." Vala holds her closer, tighter and moves her body in the path of the doctor. "I won't allow it."

Cam hates himself before the words leave his mouth. "Okay, lets do it quickly."

"How dare you give permission for this." She's hurt and she wants to make him hurt too. "You're not her father."

He doesn't let it outwardly effect him. It never occurred to him that this would ever be an issue. "Biological? No. I'm not. Is that really what you believe?" He swallows and waits. He sees the people in the room give them a moment.

"I-"

He gives her an out. "We'll do this later okay? Lets just get this test done with. It's going to happen with or without our permission. You realize that, right?" She gives him one stiff nod. "So why not agree and then we get to be there for her."

Vala doesn't talk to him the entire time. Cam feels numb all over, standing back a little, not trying to touch Adria, not wanting to cross any line that Vala's just decided that she needs to set. Her words keep wanting to replay in his mind but he forces them out.

The restraints are put back in place and as soon as the recording starts to play, Adria goes catatonic. Vala clutches her hand until Adria starts to strain against the restraints. her mouth opens and it takes a minute for the words to work themselves out, but when they do, what she says is chilling.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

"Adria?" Vala's voice is barely a whisper.

Adria's gaze, eyes golden and glowing, turns toward her. "Mother, you don't believe."

"Believe what?"

"In the truth of the Ori." Vala drops her hand. Adria frowns and then turns and looks around the room. Her eyes land on Cam. "Father doesn't believe, either. It would be much easier if you would seek the truth of the word."

"Turn it off," Cam says. He looks at Carolyn. "Turn it off now. You've seen enough."

Adria keeps talking. "The Ori will find me. They're coming for me. They need their Orici."

Cam slams his hand against the machine himself, since no one else has. Adria opens her mouth and starts to scream but as soon as the signal is powered down, she goes slack.


	9. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

"Adria!" Vala is tapping her cheek trying to get her to come back. She can hear the steady beeping of the medical monitors that she's hooked up to, she knows she's not dead. She just wants her to open her eyes and look at her. The way she just lost consciousness scared her.

The read outs on the MRI were bright red. Carolyn is playing them back for Sam as she goes over to check on Adria. The little girl is stirring and she marks the readings on the chart and then checks her heart and lung. Everything is sound. She's just fainted. She grabs the smelling salts and wafts them under the tiny nose.

"Daddy?" Adria's eyes float open.

"Right here, Addy." He steps close and hovers. He can feel Vala tense over the fact that she's called for him first.

"They're coming for you." Her eyes flash the gold color again and then her normal blue is back. She starts to cry then. "Don't want them to have my daddy." Her mother's hands undo the restraints and pull her up into her body.

"We won't let them take your daddy. Not you either." Vala whispers the promise against her hair. She looks up at Cam and see's him standing there not knowing how to help. Waiting for her to let him. She looks away and squeezes Adria closer and then reaches her hand out to Cam.

There isn't a second of hesitation and he's on the bed with his two girls, wrapping his arms around them both. "We'll get this all worked out. Don't worry."

Carolyn and Sam study the MRI while Cam and Vala comfort their child and each other.

"Rewind it back to the part where you start to play the recording." Sam's voice has some excitement in it. They've watched the video multiple times and Carolyn is at a loss.

The image of her brain flashes on the screen, normal coloring, and as soon as the recording begins it's bright red. Almost blindingly so. It's like she's broadcasting a signal...

"Do you think..." Doctor Lam doesn't know what they'll do if she's the beacon for the Ori.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's working unless she's encountering that sound wave." Sam takes it back to the beginning once again. "Can we slow this down, go frame by frame?"

"Yeah, these buttons." Carolyn is happy to have the other woman helping her. Normally she has no need for medical consulting but this isn't anything that she's seen before and Sam is much more familiar with the alien technologies that are out there.

"There." Sam points to the screen. The second the sound hits Adria's ear canal it triggers something. "Do you see that?"

"The pinpoint of red?"

"Yes." Sam taps the screen. "I've seen that before. In the Asgard core. They have something similar. I'll need to consult them."

Cam knows on some level that as leader of SG-1 he should be right there with Sam and Carolyn plumbing the depths of this mystery but right now he has no intention of leaving Vala or Adria.

Adria falls asleep soon after she comes out of the trance-like state induced by the signal. Cam and Vala are quiet as they sit at her side. Carolyn won't release her, but she has agreed to move Adria into a quieter room, something more private, with less intimidating equipment.

Vala's not pushing him away any more but she's not exactly inviting him to her side with open arms. "I'll go get some of her stuff," Cam says quietly once a still sleeping Adria is settled into her new bed, one without they need more testing they'll have to move her back but for now this is an improvement.

Vala doesn't spare him a look as he retreats, bent over Adria and concentrating hard on her.

In their quarters, he packs clothing, toys, a bottle and a few snacks, a sippy cup... the bag is half full when he stops and just sinks to the floor, pressing his hands to his face. His throat burns but tears don't come and if his breathing goes funny then it's just something he's imagined, because right now it's his job to be strong for all of them.

He walks back on autopilot, back to the infirmary, to the small private room just down the hall. It's a quarantine room, which means there's one false mirror. But the bed looks like a normal bed and the chairs are more comfortable. Vala is curled into one, Adria's tiny hand still in hers.

He puts the bag down and takes out Adria's favorite stuffed animal, putting it down beside her. "Figured she'd want that when she wakes up."

Vala doesn't respond.

"Anything you need?" He tries again.

This time she glances toward him, and then shakes her head before looking back at Adria. "No. I'm fine."

He can't take the chill that she's sending his way any longer. "I didn't want them to do that to her either."

"You didn't even hesitate. You just said 'go ahead'." The bitter edge to her voice is unmistakeable. "You wanted to hand my daughter over for a test subject."

He skips the "my" for now. "No, no, that's not what I wanted. I want to find out what's happening to her. She's going to be poked and prodded, tested and retested. But because it was agreed upon with limited hassle you're sitting next to her now. We're allowed to come and go. I'm standing in here now and not making a scene to get you out of the brig."

"Always having to make the hard choices..." She looks over at Adria and she's sound asleep. Her voice drops a level. "I'm sorry I'm... we're such an embarrassment for you."

"No one ever said that." Cam's heart feels like it's going to explode. His head hurts, he hasn't slept in what feels like a week, and he and Vala are having their first major disagreement. "I'm proud to call you both mine." He walks to her, standing closer then he's been since he let go after she woke up. "I thought that you were too..."

She doesn't reply. She can't look at him. She knows that she hurt him, wounded him deeply. She hears the door click as he turns the knob to leave. God, she wants to say something but her voice is gone. Her throat is choked up. Vala draws in a deep breath and it releases as a sob. The tears choke her until she's able to draw another breath. The flood of anguish finally breaks through. When she looks up she's surprised to find it empty.

What has she done? "Cameron?" She pokes her head out the door and he's no where to be found. Adria is still sleeping peacefully for the moment. Vala rushes over to the medical bay where Carolyn and Sam are still working over the machine. "Sam?"

"Hey, Vala..." She can see something isn't right. "Is it Adria?"

"Can you sir with her? Just for a little while. I need..."

"Sure, Vala, whatever you need." Carolyn just nods as Sam goes into the room.

Cam has no intention of staying gone for long, because no matter what Vala thinks of him and his role in their lives right now, he still feels the need to watch over both of them.

But he needs a minute, needs to gather himself together so he doesn't just totally lose it when he walks back in there.

It's been three years. They've had fights, sure. He had to learn how to live with someone and Vala had to learn how to share her life without reserve. There have been times when tempers were frayed, when one or both of them were just in bad moods, when they screamed and shouted... but not often, and never over anything that really mattered.

He avoids their quarters because he doesn't want more memories of the life he might not have again right in his face. He finds the gym instead, punishes the punching bad for all the things going wrong right now. One punch goes astray and his hand hits the pole that holds it aloft. Pain blurs his vision momentarily, the crunch of bone in ways that aren't natural, but it's almost a welcome relief, something physical to distract from the nauseating anguish on the inside.

He drops to one of the weight benches and tries to flex his hand. It won't move, won't obey him, and he knows something is probably broken. Knuckles - they're a bitch to heal, take forever and hurt like a mother fucker, but Cam's been through worse.

He cradles the hand in his good one. He should go see a nurse, but he has no motivation to go anywhere right now, especially not back to the infirmary.

"Hey." Vala pauses at the entrance to the gym. Just looking at him for a minute.

Her voice cuts through the air like a knife. It's softer then the last time she spoke to him. He can't look up at her right now. He didn't expect her to come after him, but when has Vala ever done as expected?

When he doesn't answer she walks over. His hand is swollen and bright red. "What did you do?" Her fingers graze his thigh as she kneels in front of him. He's still not looking at her but it doesn't stop her from picking up his hand to examine it. She can see the indent on the knuckle, the one that's not supposed to be there. "This looks broken..."

He's debating whether or not to tug his hand back. Her fingers are soft and warm. They feel good, like something in his life it okay. "Why did you say that?"

"This part right here-"

"Vala." She knows what he means and he's in pain, exhausted, hurt and he just wants to cut out the bullshit.

"I don't know." Tears prick her eyes and she's sorry that the words left her mouth, no she's sorry that they ever entered her mind.

"Do you really think that I'm not her father?" It's a struggle but the question's out there now. "Have I done something in this time that has made it seem like I don't believe with all my heart that she is mine?"

"No." It's only a word. It's all she has.

Cam looks down at her, she's settled against his leg, fingers caressing his injured hand and big blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?" She can only nod. She's not the only one she hurt with those words. "Right in front of Adria too... I don't mind playing the bad guy. That's fine. I can be the bad cop, the one who made it alright to do that test. But you..." She hits the spot where most of the pain is radiating from and he hisses and jerks back.

"I felt trapped... It was the only thing that I thought would make everything stop. I couldn't watch her go through that again."

"I make you feel trapped?" This conversation isn't making him feel better. "Vala, I thought you were happy, we were happy. A family. I've given everything to you and her. I've loved you so fiercely it hurts. And it's just made you feel trapped?"

"That's not what I meant. Don't put words in my mouth." Vala rises up on her knees and grabs his cheek. "I love you. You are her father." She reaches for his good hand and places it against her belly. "Just as much as you are this little one's father. Just as much." She watches as tears start to fall down his cheeks. "I felt like I had to do everything in my power to stop them from hurting her again. It was a defense mechanism. A stupid one. I didn't mean it."

Cam wants to forgive her. It's so natural for him to just let her get away with things. She's been doing it since they've known each other. But this is big. A really giant slip of the tongue and he doesn't know if he can move passed it so fast. He knows one thing though. "I love you. I love her. I love this baby." His palm caresses her stomach before retreating. "I don't know if I can forgive you yet though."

It's unexpected, those words. She never understood begging for forgiveness before this moment. She can see in his eyes that begging won't do any good. She's cut him deeply. Wounds that severe take time to heal. "Take your time. I understand."

He hisses as his hand throbs in pain."I should get this looked at."

"Yes." She stands and offers her hand. She feels a little lighter when he takes it. "Adria will be up soon and she'll be asking for you."

"She can be the first to color all over my cast... This is gonna be a bitch to heal." He pulls his hand close to his chest as they walk back to the infirmary, not wanting to knock it against anything on the way.

Vala sees a slight smile on his face at the thought of how delighted Adria will be to have something more to color. "She'll want you to get a new one every day so she'll have a blank canvas." She tucks herself closer into his side and he doesn't shy away. Her lips kiss his shoulder as they walk. She's missed the contact, it's been cold for the little time that she'd pushed him away. It's good to have him back, even not completely.

"Maybe just a new coloring book when she runs out of room on my arm."

In the infirmary, Cam lets someone tape up his hand. The consensus is that he needs a cast but Carolyn comes out to say that Adria is starting to wake up and Vala immediately goes to be with her. After that, Cam doesn't have the patience to sit through plastering and says that the tape will have to do for now.

He turns down the offer of pain pills, too. It hurts, but he wants his mind clear.

Adria's crying again when Cam walks in, but she stops to look at him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess," Cam says, walking over to her and sitting on the opposite side of the bed as Vala.

"Where was you, Daddy?" Her voice is wobbly and a little bit betrayed. "I was scared."

"Hey, your momma was here," Cam says, reaching out and smoothing her hair down. Her draws a thumb down one chubby cheek, wiping away the dampness.

"Mommy was scared, too." Adria sits up and crawls over to Cam, throwing her arms around his neck. He holds his injured hand off to the side so she doesn't jar it, and wraps his other arm around her. "Daddy, stay here."

"Okay, princess, I'm not going anywhere." He hugs her tightly. He can feel the weight of Vala's gaze on them.

"Mommy stay too?" She turns to look at Vala.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart." Vala smiles, and if it's a little bit sad, Adria doesn't notice.

"I want juice," she announces, settling back onto the bed. "Juice, Mommy?"

"I packed some in her bag." Cam gets up to get it, digging one-handed through the bag. Adria sees the bandage on her hand and her eyes go wide.

"Daddy get a boo-boo?"

"Yeah, just a little one." The last thing Cam wants to do is scare her more.

"What happened? You falled off the bike again?" She sounds sympathetic, but just to the side of her is Vala trying to stifle a sudden inappropriate snicker.

A few weeks before, they'd taken Adria and her tricycle to the park. Cam and Vala had taken bikes along too, but Cam had taken an unfortunate tumble.

"No, not this time. A pole jumped out and got me. They're crafty, those poles." He finally extracts the juice from the bag and brings it to Adria.

She takes a big gulp. "I thought that poles stayed still?"

"Me too, honey, me too." Vala has set herself against the headboard, one leg on the bed and one on the floor. He mirrors her and they have Adria tucked between them. She seems very content with this. Cam puts his arm across the back and his fingertips graze Vala's neck. He lets himself play with the wisps of hair that have escaped their tie.

She looks back and forth between her parents. Cam watches her eye them both up. Vala's hand has creeps across and she starts run her fingers through his hair, her thumb caressing the soft fuzz in front of his ear. "Mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah?" Vala looks across at her husband while answering her baby's question.

"You guys 'kay?"

"'Course we are, baby girl." She's frightened by her questions. Cam knew she'd picked up on what she'd said to him, even with all the crazy emotional turmoil. "Why did you think that we weren't?"

"You called daddy not daddy and were yelling at him way worse than ever afore. I was scared that he won't love me anymore if he not my daddy anymore." Adria's eyes filled with tears again. "You love me still, daddy?"

"Oh yes, Addy, I love you very much, forever, no matter what. Okay?" He leans down and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Love mommy too?"

Her perception is something they are going to have to watch now. She can feel everything between them almost as acutely as they can themselves. "Yeah, I love mommy very much too."

"Forever and ever?"

He looks from Adria to Vala before answering. "Forever and ever."

Adria scoots to the base of the bed leaving an empty spot between them. "Kiss it all better." Her eyes get wide and a little smirk passes over her face. She waits and watches. "You always kiss it better after yelling."

When they don't move after a moment Adria huffs very cutely. "Kiss _better_."

Cam gives Vala an almost apologetic look and then leans in. He brushes his lips over hers and intends to pull back but Vala lifts a hand and puts it on his cheek. Her fingers are cool but her mouth is warm as she parts her lips slightly against his, pressing around his bottom lip in a gentle kiss. He returns it, pressure that gives way to something more heated, and then Adria is squirming and the moment is over.

He leans back against the bed and rubs a thumb over his damp lip, almost smiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Vala doing the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Landry gives the inevitable order to keep Adria in a secure quarantine unit. There are two officers placed outside the door but they allow Cam and Vala to come and go as they want, and bring in as many books and toys as they need to entertain the little girl.

She grows impatient quickly. She understands that something is wrong but can't quite grasp what. She alternates between tantrums and pitiful begging.

"Go to the _park_ , Daddy!" She says it tearfully, doll clutched in her hand. "Dolly wants to swing."

"Dolly can't swing yet," Cam says. He's tired, so tired, and his hand throbs. Vala's managed to get a couple of hours sleep on Adria's bed mid-morning while Cam kept her occupied with a book, but even when he had a moment of quiet Cam still couldn't shut his mind off.

Now he sits trying to coax Adria into eating when all she wants to do is go outside and play. She's used to her house, her big back yard and play set that she'd gotten for Christmas the year before, her bedroom full of windows and all her favorite things.

"You know, she's not like this when you're gone," Vala says quietly, walking over to sit beside him. "If you're not here, and we're on base, she knows we're waiting on Daddy."

"Maybe I need to go away, then." Cam says it dryly, meaning it as a joke, but Adria hears him.

"NO DADDY!" She stands up and stares at him wide eyed in fear. "Daddy don't go don't go please... I won't hear the bad people no more I won't let my ears see."

She slaps her hands over her ears. Cam reaches forward and tugs them away, feeling awful for upsetting her. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Come on, come here. I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here."

It seems to make her feel better for awhile. She quietly finds a few stuffed toys to play with and occupies herself. glancing at Cam and Vala over her shoulder to make sure both of them are still there.

Vala knows he's going to drop soon. "When did you get a good nights rest last?" She's touching his hairline, stroking his cheek, soothing him.

"Before I left, before... everything." He leans into her touch, it feels good. He just wants to curl up around her and let himself sleep for a day.

She stands and tugs him over to the bed. "Lay down. Sleep." She demands. He's almost too weak to remove his shoes so she kneels in front of him and does it for him. He closes his eyes as his head hits the pillow but he's still thinking. Worries and concerns over their future. Her lips brush along his forehead. "I'll get something from Carolyn to make you sleep if you aren't out in thirty minutes or less."

"The threat makes him chuckle. That turns into a yawn and he stretches as Vala covers him with the blankets. He can hear her shuffling over and sitting beside Adria. "Daddy is going to sleep for a bit. He's very tired. Can we play quietly."

Adria kneels up and inspects Cam on the bed. He must look convincing enough because she sits back down with her mother and speaks softly. "Daddies need their sleep too."

"They sure do. They need to protect us."

Cam's drifting into dreamland as he listens to Vala and Adria talk about all the things that Daddies do. It makes him feel lighter hearted and his brain finally relaxes.

xxxxxxxxx

After an hour or so Adria begins to nod off. She resists sleep and for once Vala lets her. It won't matter when she takes her naps while they're in here. When testing needs to be done, she'll be woken up regardless of whether it's nap time or bed time.

Still, it doesn't take long before she gives up and goes over to Vala. "I think Daddy needs me to nap with him."

"That so?" Vala smiles.

"I think he needs perteckin." She nods very seriously.

"Oh, and you're just the little girl to do it?"

"Uh huh. Daddy says I'm brave." She stops to yawn widely. "So I better go take nap wif' him."

Vala picks her up and carries her over to the bed. It's too small for two adults, but the perfect size for one grown man and one little girl. She makes sure that Cam's injured hand is out of the way of little flailing hands or feet and then kisses Adria on the forehead.

Adria snuggles in close to him and is asleep before Vala even finishes tucking her in.


	10. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

Cam awakes a while later. Vala's nowhere around, but Adria is fast asleep beside him. Cam smiles drowsily at her, drinking in the sight of her. Her perfect little face, button nose, chubby cheeks. He can see hints of Vala in there and it makes him so happy.

He thinks of Vala's words, and even knowing that they were said in anger and a mother's sense of protectiveness, they hurt. He knows that the lack of biological connection makes it so easy for Adria to be taken from him. He wants to be this girl's father. He wants to watch her grow up and see who she becomes.

He also knows that her actual parentage is just as dangerous as the lack of connection to him. He knows all too well how human she is. He's cleaned dirty diapers and sick and wiped up snot and tears and held her when she scraped her knee and been on the end of so many terrible two tantrums... she's little girl, through and through, but there's something else, something he'd hoped he'd never have to see, coming to the surface now.

His thoughts are interrupted when the door squeaks. "Baby? That you?" His voice is grizzled from sleep and he clears his throat.

Vala tip toes over, seeing that Adria is still napping, and crouches eye level with him next to the bed. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had a little heater to keep me warm." He nuzzles Adria's hair and the little girl snuggles closer in her sleep. "Where'd you go?"

"To get something to eat." She pulls a sandwich up and waves it in front of him before setting it on the small table by the bed. "Brought you your favorite. I couldn't stay in here and just watch you guys sleep. The floor isn't comfortable and I was getting tired."

"You should have gone back and slept in our bed." Cam reaches out to touch her, to tuck her stray bangs behind her ear, but jerks back in pain as it jars his knuckles. "I forgot." He huffs in annoyance at himself and the situation.

Vala just cups is hand gently and kisses the tips of his fingers. "Should I get you something for it? You should really go get it cast."

"I'll go do that if you get some rest." Cam sits up slowly, it's a struggled to move with one arm and not disturb the little body next to him. "You should have gone and grabbed some sleep."

Vala turns a little pink. "I don't sleep well in that bed when..."

He's up and standing next to her, pressing his way into her private bubble. "When what?" His good hand takes care of the errant strand of hair now, letting his fingers slip down and caress her cheek. She leans into his touch and it makes him smile. A few more pieces of his heart slide back into place.

"You're not there with me." His lips graze hers suddenly and unexpectedly. She tips her head back to get better contact. His mouth is warm and lips dry from sleep, it's a little rough but still very nice. His hand is clutching at her hair and both of them move closer to each other. When they need air they part and her arms circle his waist as she melts against him, head resting on his shoulder. "I need you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you push sometimes." He feels her arms tighten around him and he forgives her a little more.

"I'm guilty of that, I know. Thank you for not listening to me all the time. Not listening to me when it really matters." She kisses his shirt, right above his heart. "You should, however, listen to me all the rest of the time."

Cam smiles and chuckles, rubs her back and then steps out of her embrace. "Get to sleep. I'm going to get this arm plastered. Which, by the way, isn't nearly as fun as just getting plastered."

She climbs in with Adria and he covers her up. She doesn't even realize how exhausted she is until her head hits the pillow. A little murmur of "momma" can be heard as the small body snuggles closer and falls back into a deeper sleep.

"I'm here, baby girl, sleep." Vala drifts off as Cam exits.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam walks in just as the nurse is finishing up Cam's cast. Her eyes widen. "What happened?"

"Uh... run in." Cam hopes he can skate by with a minimum of details.

Of course, he can't. "With?"

"A pole," he admits sheepishly.

"Cam..." She sighs, sort of a worldly sound, and very familiar. He remembers hearing that same tone from his mother all throughout his childhood, from old girlfriends, from Vala.

It's the universal ' _men_ ' sigh.

"I know, I know," he says, leaning back in his chair once the nurse has finished. She slips away to give him some privacy. "So what's the verdict?"

"We think we have a way to stop this from happening to Adria," Sam says. "But it's risky, Cam. And there are no guarantees."

"Never are." He sounds about as grim as she does, but nods for her to continue.

"Well, you know the anti-Prior device that we have?"

Cam nods. He's very familiar with it; they use it frequently in situations where they encounter just a Prior.

"We want to see if it works to block the signal from Adria. This will involve adapting the technology, either affixing it to her or... even, if we can manage it on a microchip level, injecting her with it, and then exposing her to it again."

There's not a single part of that scenario that Cam likes, except for the part where if it works Adria won't have to go through this anymore. "I'll have to talk to Vala about it."

"Of course," Sam says. "We're not even there yet, we haven't even gotten the technology adapted, but..."

"But it's our best shot." Cam says it, and Sam nods her agreement. "So, I'll talk to Vala."

"You know the rules for those casts?" Sam jokes with him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't get it wet, don't punch more poles, don't spank Vala wi-"

"Good enough." She gives him a sideways look, concern returning. "The part of her brain that it starts in..."

"Not promising?" He doesn't like bad news before it's even really begun.

Sam sighs. "It's just... There is a lot to think about when working with a brain, especially a young, developing brain. It's risky."

"When isn't it, when isn't it?" Cam gives her a look and she waves him off. He gets up to head back to the quarantine room but stops before leaving and turns back to her. "Your opinion?"

"You have to do it. We've been brainstorming for awhile and..."

"It's the first thing that's had a chance." Cam nods and leaves.

xxxxxxx

Adria is awake and playing when he gets back. "Hey, princess, look what daddy got." He shows her the cast.

"What that?" Adria bounds over to inspect it closer. "Looks scratchy."

"You have no idea..." Cam hugs her. "You sleep well?"

"I woked up and you turned into momma." She looks back at the bed. "Shhh, momma still sleep."

Cam walks over to her spot on the floor where she's been playing. "Mommy is very sleepy." She leans in closer to her father and puts her lips close to his ear. "She snowring afore."

"She's got you trained well. Don't say that too loud." Cam chuckles a bit. "Grab a marker, Van Gogh."

"Who Van Go? Can it be purple?" As she asks she picks up her favorite purple one. "What for?"

"So many questions, little General. Purple isn't very manly but since it's your favorite we'll work with it." Cam pulls her into his lap and sets the cast across hers. "You can color on this thing and make daddy beautiful."

"Your daddy is a brave man to be willing to walk about with your _art_ on his arm for all to see." Vala's eyes are still closed but she's been slowly getting more of their conversation filtering into her ears. Her stomach is feeling a little nauseous, whether from the baby or utter exhaustion, she's not sure.

"Daddy bravest there is, mommy." She starts coloring on his arm without looking up at Vala.

Cam leans his head back onto the bed from his spot on the floor. "How's mommy feeling?"

"Not great." She can feel him tense. "Just a little sick to my stomach." Her eyes crack open to look at him and she can see he concern. "It's nothing I'm sure."

"We need to talk later about options... well an option. Sam just talked to me it's good news, maybe." Cam reaches out and grabs her hand. His thumb soothes over the knuckles.

"Maybe is better than what we have with nothing." Cam's thumb slides between her thumb and pointer and squeezes the skin there. Her nausea eases a bit. "Where were you when I was pregnant with her?"

"I wish the answer to that was 'with you', but unfortunately it's something along the lines of 'an alien world doing some shit'." He sees her smile and keeps the pressure on a while longer. It doesn't always work but he's glad that this time it's brought her a little comfort.

"So talking, hmm?" She yawns and closes her eyes once more. "Can I nap just a bit longer?"

"Nap as long as you want, princess," Cam says. He doesn't let go of her hand until her eyes close again and he can tell her breathing has evened out.

Adria is happily marking up the plaster the entire time. She sits back and studies it, then sighs and nods, proclaiming, "Done, Daddy."

He does his fatherly duties and proclaims it the most beautiful thing ever.

Adria's eager to show her mother, but Cam picks her up with his good arm and carries her away. They still can't leave quarantine so there isn't far to go.

"Daddy..." She starts off with that whine in her voice and Cam has to work not to cringe because he knows what's coming. The best option is always distraction, so he tries to swing it as fast as he can.

"I brought you a present."

It works. Her eyes widen. "Present?"

"Uh huh." He puts her down. "Go over to Daddy's bag and open it up."

She sits down on the floor and pulls the huge travel bag over to her, yanking on the heavy duty zip. She struggles with it, getting to her knees and then almost toppling backwards when it lets go. Cam snickers silently.

Inside is a small wrapped bundle that he'd gotten on the last planet he'd been to. He tries to bring her back things,though he can't usually tell her where they've come from.

This time it's a bag. She's the right age to want to get into everything that Vala owns; her heels, her makeup, her scarves, and most definitely her purses. This one is small, hand crafted, with a simple but colorful swirling pattern on it.

"Open it up," Cam urges her.

She pulls apart the top flap that holds it together and looks inside. "Butterfly!" It's a hair pin, something else she's very familiar with. She puts it in her hair, crooked and somewhere toward the top of her head, and then grins at cam. "Pretty?"

"Beautiful," he confirms.

"I can show mommy now." She's up and about to leap onto the bed when he catches her and drags her back across the room. "She needs to see, daddy!" Her voice is insistent, he would know the tone anywhere, she's like a tiny Vala in all her mannerisms.

"Listen, squirt. Your mom needs to sleep-"

"But she been sleepin'." Her pout makes him melt a little, her mouth in the little pucker always makes him grin, but he can't let on that he finds it cute. "Time ta wakey."

"Hey, your momma needs to rest. She's been feeling a little sick. Let her sleep."

"She sick?" Now he's caused her to worry. "We make her soup."

"She's going to be fine, she just needs to sleep. We can play with some blocks or do some coloring though." Cam smooth's her hair back and she seems to contemplate the options.

"Coloring. You wanna color too, Daddy."

"Indeed, I do."

A giggle ripples through the air. "Indeed." Her voice is low as if impersonating a certain Jaffa. "Daddy, Teek."

Cam just shakes his head and pulls out the crayons and coloring stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxx

4 months later

"She's doing well." Carolyn flips off the sound wave broadcaster and turns around in her chair. "It doesn't seem to effect her at all anymore. Her brain activity is mostly normal when it's on. Just a small bit of redness on the image. Nothing like when it would take over her reactions and thoughts."

Adria is stroking her mothers belly as she stands next to her. She's laying on the bed in the infirmary waiting to go back home. Every week they have to come in and get her checked. For three months the device that was implanted in her brain has stopped the signal from making her an Ori beacon.

"Momma turn?" Adria looks over at the doctor and starts to scoot over to make room for Vala.

Dr. Lam pulls the ultrasound machine over and nods at the girl. "You gonna help me with the goop?"

Vala lifts her shirt, tucking it under her breasts to help prevent Adria from getting the ultrasound lubricant all over it this time. She smiles as her daughter generously squirts it on the baby bump. "Stick?"

Carolyn hands her the wand end of the ultrasound machine to help spread the jelly around. "You're such a professional you must have been paying attention the first time." She flips the machine on and places her hand over Adria's and the three of them focus on the screen. Soon Adria's hand slips away as she becomes too focused on the black and white image on the monitor.

"That's my little baby." Adria's words are a reverent whisper. Vala smiles and it brings a tear to her eye when she sees how entranced Adria is with the shapes on the screen. Doc starts pointing out different parts. And she scoots closer. "Can i hold her yet?"

"No, Pumpkin, your momma has to cook it longer." Cam races across the room and half sits on the side of the bed. He kisses Vala on the forehead and ruffles Adria's curls. "Sorry I'm late, Landry had lots to say about what went on last mission." He picks up his wife's hand and strokes across her knuckles with his thumb. "Everything good with..."

"Yeah, still working." Every time she can utter those words after an appointment it's a blessing. "I'm glad you're here. Look at that." She nods toward the monitor where Carolyn is helping Adria hit the right buttons to take pictures of the baby.

"She's so fascinated by all the stuff Carolyn does. Maybe we have a future doctor in the family."

"I'm just glad it doesn't all frighten her any longer." Vala tips her head to try to make out more of the baby on the monitor.

"Do you two want to know the sex?" Dr Lam looks back and smiles.

"What's that?" Adria wants to know what kind of information her parents were being asked if they wanted.

"It means do we want to know if you're going to have a brother or a sister." Cam looks at Adria and his voice is softer. "What do you think, little one? Want to know or should it be a surprise?"

Adria turns to Dr. Lam and instructs her, "Make it a little sister!"

Cam laughs. "Doesn't work like that, pipsqueak. She can tell us what it is, but we don't get to pick."

"Why not?" Adria asks.

The _why?_ and _why not?_ questions are endless these days, but Cam enjoys her curiosity. Of course, he's still out as much as he's in, so it's Vala that really has to bear down on her patience to get through it.

"We'll look it up later, okay? Right now, why don't we just find out if we're having a little boy or a little girl?"

"Like me!" Adria grins widely.

"Just like you." Cam says, holding her when she wiggles toward him. To Lam, he says, "Yeah, I think we want to know."

"Had enough surprises?" Her voice is dry but with a hint of humor. They both respond with wry smiles. "Well, I am happy to announce that you are having a little boy."

Cam feels like his face is going to split in two from the huge smile on his face. Vala looks equally amazed and thrilled.

Adria's the only one with reservations. "I want a sister, not a brudder! Do it again."

Dr. Lam humors her, looking carefully again. "Sorry, definitely a boy."

"Hey, maybe you'll get a sister next time," Cam says, winking at Vala. It's a discussion they've already had, and though their lives are somewhat insane and they never know what could change, they've agreed that they're both open to at least one more.

Carolyn leaves them and Vala starts to clean herself up, with a little assistance from Cam.

"You're going to have a son," she reminds him, a playful smile on her face. "How do you feel about that, Daddy?"

"Amazed." He leans over and gives her a kiss. "We can start decorating the nursery now."

"You don't think that pink and yellow will be perfect for him?" That was the current colors adorning the nursery in their house.

"While real men do often wear pink, I feel like we should at least replace that part with a nice blue or a green..." He collected all the towels with the slime from the ultrasound and brought them to the garbage. "This seems like more goopy stuff then last time..."

"I helped, Daddy." Adria has her ear pressed to her mothers stomach now that it's been cleaned again. Her new favorite past time is trying to listen to her brother. "He's not talking yet." She looks disappointed.

"He can't talk yet, he's swimming." Cam joins her around the bump however. "Can you talk under water?"

"Sure." Adria kisses Vala's belly before hoping off the bed. "Can we go to the park and get ice cream now?"

Cam's hands slip up both of Vala's sides and he grasps the hem of her shirt, tugging it back down. He helps her off he bed and picks up the bag of stuff they've brought with. "Were you a good girl for your appointment?"

"'Course I was."

He checks with mom and the nods when she confirms the story. "Lets go get some chocolate then, pumpkin."

xxxxxxxxxx

"The red area is getting larger..." Dr. Lam uses the pencil in her hand to draw a circle in the air around the glowing red area on Adria's brain. She presses a few buttons and it reverts to the scan from three weeks before. It's noticeably larger. "I didn't see it earlier but I think it's been gradually increasing every week. Maybe it's a good thing she missed a week in between..."

"What does it mean?" Cam's pulled Adria into his lap, Vala's at home, the heat from the summer making her uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure." Carolyn turns the volume and frequency up on the data stick with the Ori sound waves on it.

"Daddy, head hurty."

"What, princess?" Cam's hand's carefully touch her head and when his fingers pass over the incision point, which has been well healed for months now, she flinches and he sees tears well up in her eyes. "Turn it off!"

The doctor is startled for a second before flipping the switch to remove the stimulus. "This is..."

"Not... good." Cam kisses his daughters head. "Is this the first time your head has hurt?"

She looks at her feet and twists them back and forth, slipping further down his lap.

"Adria..." Cam knows she doesn't want to be in quarantine again. "We want to keep you safe, baby girl, you need to tell me if your head's hurt before today."

"Don't be mad, daddy."

"I'm not, pumpkin."

"It hurted a teeny bit last two times." Adria turns and snuggles into Cam's side, hiding her face from Carolyn and him.

"Thanks, baby, next time something feels bad or weird or different please tell us?"

"'Kay, sorry, daddy." He kisses her head and tugs her back up to hug her tightly to him.

"Can you go color for a minute?" He sees her skeptical look, knowing that she's going to be discussed. "I just need to ask Dr. Lam about your baby brother..."

This seems to make her feel better and she darts out of the bed and over to the children's table in the waiting area.

"Can you get Sam the information? See if you two can come up with something... someway..." Cam wasn't looking forward to telling Vala when he got home. He rubs his palm over his face and hops down from the bed. The little girl in the corner is smiling as she swirls crayons around the page. Her little voice chirping happily as she talks to one of the stuffed toys that is sitting in one of the tiny chairs next to her. It kills him that they haven't fixed her. He doesn't know what they'll do if they can't figure it out.

Carolyn hesitates and Cam can tell there's something else she wants to say. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't let her leave." She sounds apologetic, and certainly frustrated.

Cam understands all too well what she means. "It's still working, though. There hasn't been any failure. No... incidents."

"I'm going to refrain from any conclusions drawn from this. Everything that we've discussed has been speculation." Carolyn says it slowly and very pointedly to make sure Cam understands what she means. "But I will need to take these test results to Sam, and I can't make any promises about what will happen then.

Cam is relieved. It's not a guarantee, but he'll take what he can get. "I really appreciate this. The last thing Vala needs at this point is something that stressful. "

Apparently the Ori's method of impregnation caused less issues than the good old fashioned way, since Vala's still horribly sick on a daily basis.

"Take her for her ice cream," Carolyn says, and Adria must have been at least halfway listening because her head jerks over and she's smiling.

"I was good, Daddy!" She's quick to remind him.

"Of course you were." Cam smiles at Carolyn and then helps Adria get her stuff back into the diaper bag they still carry around everywhere. "You wanna walk?"

She shakes her head. "Carry me."

"Spoiled rotten," Cam mutters, picking her up. He doesn't really mind at all. She still has to go through more than any three year old ever should. She deserves a little bit of being spoiled.


	11. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

They get their ice cream as promised and Adria wears herself out on the playground before they head back home. He stops off to get Vala soup, a slice of apple pie, and a cup of banana pudding from her favorite diner, her most frequent request.

There's a package outside the door and from the familiar label on it, Cam knows he'll be putting together a new bed soon. It's a concession to Adria, who got jealous when she saw the nursery being redecorated. It's her first 'big girl' bed and she's been waiting all week.

She doesn't link the box with her bed though and runs right past it. Cam doesn't point it out because he wants a chance to talk with Vala first. He directs Adria toward her room to play in case Vala's asleep or sick, and goes into the kitchen to get her food ready for her.

It doesn't take long for her to appear in the doorway of the kitchen. "What kind?"

"Minestrone. That was the one you liked so much last week, right?" He gets a spoon out and puts it in a real bowl instead of the paper cup it came in.

She's in leggings and a long t-shirt of Cam's that stretches tight over the belly, with a blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes are bleary and her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail and she's so beautiful to Cam.

"It sounds good..." She swallows a bit of nausea down. She thought that it was going to be done by now. "Did you get the pie?"

He crosses the room and kisses her forehead. She's cool and clammy and he wishes he could do more to ease her discomfort. "Of course, but try the soup first, baby?"

She grabs the bowl and pulls it over to her favorite chair, curling her legs up under her. She takes a bite, slowly sipping the broth. Usually it's the first few bites and then she's fine. But something about the way Cameron is acting is throwing her off. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

He doesn't say anything. Her hands start shaking and she sets the soup on the table before she spills it. The few spoonfuls she's already eaten threaten to come back up and she swallows hard to prevent it.

"Vala, I'm sure it's-"

"It might not be... How can I do anything to help when I feel so useless and helpless everyday?" She wipes the few tears that broke free and takes a deep breath. "What is it?" He's still silent. "Please, Cam, tell me..."

"The red spot is getting bigger." She turns green right before his eyes and he grabs the nearest waste basket and hands it to her before she's sick on the floor. After she's finished vomiting he continues, trying to get it over with. "They are going to analyze the data and then..."

"Are they going to put us in that room again?" Vala's stomach churns violently again but there's nothing left in it. Only dry heaving. "We should leave..."

"Carolyn knows how sick you've been." He goes to the kitchen and grabs some Gatorade. She needs to battle dehydration and the lemon Gatorade seems to stay down the best and cut through the bile flavor. "She's got to report it but she's going to do her damnedest to make sure we don't have to."

"They don't know why?"

"They didn't even notice except that it was bigger then the last time. She said that since we missed last time it was easier to see the change. Then she looked in previous visits and saw that it's been increasing since about the third week."

"That's a long time to not notice."

"She got a headache." Cam blurts it out, not wanting to withhold any information from his wife. "It was gone immediately when we flipped the off switch... Adria said..." The look she gives him demands he tell her. "It's not the first time she's gotten a headache from it..."

"She never-"

She jumps out of her chair, determined to talk to her daughter. Cam's too fast and he gathers her into his arms. "She didn't want to scare us." She tries to pull away but he holds fast. "She's playing right now. Don't go bringing it back up. She's already thinking that she's let us down by getting them. She's so perceptive. She knows when we're not happy and even if it's not _at_ her, it involves her."

"I just..." Vala finally gives in to his embrace. He's so strong for her, them, all the time. "I want her to have a normal life."

"Everyone does, baby, everyone." He kisses her cheek and starts rubbing her back. The soft swell of their child presses against him and it's a reminder that there is more to take care of now. "Carolyn and Sam are working as hard as they can."

Vala nods, her fingers clutching her shirt. "I want to go brush my teeth."

Her voice comes out small and the frustration is palpable. Vala doesn't do well incapacitated, not able to throw herself into the middle of a situation. She'd even tried to come to the appointment with them but it's been a particularly rough morning with her sickness.

"Go brush, then." Cam kisses her temple. "You want to try the soup again, or do you want me to put it up and then get you a bath ready?"

She gives him a grateful smile. "Bath, perhaps?"

"You got it." He kisses her nose this time, avoiding the mouth for now, and then takes care of the food.

She knows that he's probably expecting her to go lay down while he draws the bath but instead she goes into Adria's room. "Hi there, darling."

She does sit in the rocking chair, one hand resting on her stomach. Adria scrambles to her feet and comes over to pat her belly. "Hi, brudder."

The baby shifts and Vala swallows back nausea again. Her hand grips the arm of the chair but the wave passes. "I think he says hello back."

Adria giggles. "He didn't say nothing, Mommy!"

"Oh, that's right. He's waiting on you to teach him how."

They've tried to stress to Adria that being a big sister is all about teaching and protecting. Neither of them have any idea if she'll actually retain the enthusiasm once the baby is here, but they're hoping.

Cam sticks his head in the door. "Gotta steal Mom away, kiddo."

"MY MOMMY!" Adria says, and tries to get on Vala's lap. It's a game they've played before but this time it makes Vala's stomach roll again. Cam swoops in and picks her up, giving Vala some relief.

"She's still your mommy, but right now your mommy needs to go take a bath."

Adria immediately looks sympathetic. While she doesn't mind once she's actually in the water playing with her toys, she still dreads bath time.

"Wanna play with my boats, mommy?"

Vala kisses Adria's cheek when she walks by the two of them. "That's very nice of you to offer but I think I'll survive without them." Adria nods and wiggles down to go back to playing.

Cam stays and plays with her for a few minutes. "I'm going to go check on your mother."

"Make sure she got in?" Adria pushes her toy train along the tracks scooting along the floor on her knees to make sure it goes all the way around.

He holds back his laugh. "Yes, baby girl, to make sure she got in." He pats her head and shuts the door to her room. They can hear the clicking of the knob when she opens it so this way he'll know if she leaves.

Vala is settled in the tub when he walks into the bathroom. The water always seems to make her feel better. Her eyes are closed but she cracks one eyelid and smiles when he kneels next to her. He grabs a wash cloth and saturates it before using it to rub over her shoulders.

"Adria wanted to know if I was coming to make sure that you got in." He can feel the tension in her and wishes she could still lay on her stomach so he could give her a full massage.

"It was a struggle but I thought about you coming in here and tossing me in and just stepping in myself seemed like a better option." His hand leaves her shoulders and head downward. He starts rubbing her belly in a U shape, sometimes it soothes the nausea. "I wish I wasn't so sick..."

"I do to, but not for the same reasons." He loves to touch the taut skin over the baby. The bump size is ever increasing and since Vala is so tiny it looks like she's just holding a ball under her shirt when she clothed. But when she's naked it's a beautiful extension of her body. It's fascinating to him. "I hate to think that I did this to you and you're always feeling awful because of it."

Her hand comes out of the water and she runs her fingers though his hair. "I hate to think I'm missing out on the insatiable hormones part of pregnancy because of the constant nausea." His head turns and he kisses her palm. "I might go in and see if Carolyn can get me some of those pills that might help. I wanted to work through it on my own, naturally, but if Adria is going to be taken back in I-"

"Shhhhh." He lets go of the cloth and it floats to the surface and starts caressing her skin with his fingers and palm. Their son seems to like that as he flutters around under his touch. Her hand comes down to join his and they both hold their baby. "Is this okay?" He knows how the churning can make her stomach ache.

"In the water it helps. I'm not sure why."

"We're having a baby boy." He leans over the edge of the tub and kisses her. She's minty and warm and her lips are humid from the steam of the water. It's slow and sweet and the baby kicks harder in protest that both their hands have paused in their movement.

"And he's already an attention hog..." Vala rubs harder and he calms down. Cam's hand begins wandering around her body, caressing anywhere he can reach. Her breasts are already more sensitive and she sucks in a breath of air when he cups one. Her nipple tightens at the suggestion and he lets his thumb drag over it. He plays over both of the soft globes for a few minutes. She's pretty sure it's been weeks since they've had sex nothing has felt good until now because of the constant illness.

"This okay?"

She moans her approval and his hand drops down to her thigh. The gentle pressure on the inside of her leg helps it to fall open, granting him access.

It takes him an embarrassingly short amount of time to get hard once he starts touching her. He's had plenty of sessions with his right hand, happily willing to take care of himself since sex is the absolute last thing that's been on her mind, but there's no substitute for her body underneath his hands.

He keeps the pressure slow and steady, drawing his fingers over flesh slickened now by more than just water. She sinks back and rests her head against the ledge and shuts her eyes and sighs. "Relax," he says, moving his fingers with more purpose now, between her legs. It's easy from this angle, with her stretched out before him, to press two fingers into her and still be able to rub her clit with his thumb.

He doesn't increase his speed even as she starts to strain lightly into the touch, her hips shifting and pressing in minute increments, as if she also doesn't want to tempt fate by doing too much. It's possibly the most passive he's ever seen her and he'd hate it if it weren't for the fact that this will be the first time he's been able to do this for her in so long. Right now, watching her get there is the only thing on his mind, even more so than the press of his cock against his zipper, hard as a rock.

She breathes in deep and holds it and he rubs faster, finally, and it's enough to send her over with a sharp gasp and a few seconds of tension, contraction around his fingers, before she goes boneless and smiles. "Oh... that was... lovely."

He slowly removes his fingers and stands up. "Enjoy your bath, honey. I'm just gonna go..."

He gestures, embarrassingly, toward their bedroom, since it's obvious he has a little problem to handle now.

"Mmmm, don't go in there." She's still feeling good from her orgasm. "Right here."

It's not a state secret that he was going to go masturbate and she wants to be a part of his pleasure as well. She holds her hand up to draw him back. If he considers not letting her help it's brief because he's right a her fingertips in an instant. She gently tugs down the zipper of his jeans, the bulge of his cock insistent underneath.

She hasn't even touched him yet and he's feeling like he's going to explode. His own hands are a poor substitute for her. "This won't take long..." He moans as she pushes her hand into the opening of his jeans and boxers and gently pulls him free. He's so swollen and hard it makes Vala moan.

"I wish I-"

"This is more than enough, baby." It's true. He doesn't have to be inside her. Just having her palm against his shaft feels incredible.

"I miss having you inside me though." Her fingers curl around his shaft and begin stroking. She can see the white droplets streaming out of the head already. Her thumb gives a swipe and spreads the moisture around. His cock head is flared and glistening now. He's smooth as silk under her hands and she presses on the vein on the underside as she pulls her palm down along his hardness.

When she releases the pressure at the base of the vein a rush of blood hits him and he reaches down to squeeze the base to keep from coming already. He wants to make sure this lasts, who knows when the next time will be. His legs are shaking and he doesn't know if he can stand much longer as her hand pumps harder and faster at his erection. Kneeling on the floor would be too low but he grabs the stool they have in for Adria to wash her hands and kneels on that. It's perfect.

"Oh this is much better." She twists her body a little and is able to take the tip between her lips and sucks for a moment. The position becomes uncomfortable quickly and she returns to her back. "Sorry-"

"Your hands are perfect, don't-" He can't finish because she starts working him in earnest and he can't even think now let alone form sentences. The end of his dick is pointing at her breasts. She sitting up in the water enough so they are exposed. The thought of his come landing on her chest is too much and he lets himself go. His eyes struggle with him and he loses. They close as the sensations shoot through him. When it's over he looks down at her. Her breasts are covered in cum. Her fingers from her other hand are playing in it while the one on his cock eases him back down.

He leans over and kisses her mouth, long and slow and hot. He groans when he pulls back, and then grabs the cloth and wipes her chest clean of his come. "Okay. Now I"ll let you actually take that relaxing bath. It's been too long and I haven't heard any crashes or tears, means she's probably into something."

Vala smiles and kisses him again. "I'll be out in a few minutes. I just want to enjoy the water a bit longer."

"Don't fall asleep." He smiles at her and shuts the door behind him.

xxxxxx

Vala seems to feel better. She has the rest of the soup for dinner while Cam makes his gourmet specialty PB&J with carrots and dip on the side. He makes two for Adria and cuts them into shapes, one a heart and one a star. She won't eat the crusts and turns her nose up at things that aren't a little bit creative now.

His mother tells him that he went through the same phase, and got over it fairly quickly. He actually doesn't mind doing stuff like this for Adria, though. He still has the feeling like when he is here he needs to make up for the times that he isn't.

He looks at Vala timidly eating her soup as if she expects that at any moment it will turn on her, at Adria drawing on her plate with strawberry jam that's dripped out, at the comfort and familiarity of their kitchen at dinner time, and thinks about what General Landry had said to him the night before.

They're thinking of rearranging things. He's moving upstairs. It's precedent for the leader of SG-1 to take over at the SGC. It would be more work, and more stress, but he'd be able to come home at the end of every day, and there wouldn't be the constant worry that he'd leave on a mission and not come back. He could watch his kids grow up, go to school events for Adria when she starts, play baseball with his little boy in the back yard...

He doesn't want to bring it up to Vala until they've gotten Adria's situation taken care of. The last thing he wants is to lose his ability to be in the field when it comes to fighting the Ori. It's personal to him, very personal, and he feels like when he fights the Ori he's fighting for his daughter.

Vala sees the look on his face when he gets lost in his own thoughts. She wonders if there's something else about Adria he hasn't told her, something he'd keep from her out of a misplaced need to protect her. She'll ask him later, now that she's feeling better, and thinks she can handle it.

After they finish dinner he herds them to the couch and they pop in a movie of Adria's choosing. Cam sits close to the corner to the couch where Adria can wiggled between him and the end and then Vala can stretch out and lay across the rest with her head in his lap. Sometimes Adria will swap spots and Vala will spoon her to her but with the baby bump that position has become difficult.

The movie starts and Cam tugs the throw over Vala. She tends to get overly hot and overly cold easily and he sees the gooseflesh starting to appear on her bicep. He runs his hand back and forth over the blanket to help her generate some heat.

They're all enjoying the movie, Adria's delighted giggles fill the family room and it makes Vala and Cam chuckle along with her. She's seen this movie a million times and likes to sing all the songs. Although Cam is positive that most of the words are different in her version. As the film draws on Adria gets less lively as she falls into a sleepy state.

As soon as the credits start to roll she curls into her father and yawns. "Carry me ta bed, daddy."

"You're legs don't work anymore, munchkin?" He smiles and gathers her into his lap. Vala sits up and stretches before rising.

"No work, daddy, they too sleepy."

He holds her tightly to him as he stands. "Give your mommy a kiss goodnight." The little girl leans across and squeezes Vala's neck before kissing her.

"Night, mommy."

"Goodnight, darling." Cam pulls her away but she starts to protest.

"Wait, daddy!"

"Now what? You're making quite a ruckus for someone who's so sleepy." She pouts as him and snuggles into his shoulder.

"Say night to my brudder." Cam understands and walks back the short distance to Vala, lowers Adria down to belly level and waits. "This is bedtime, brudder, it's when we go sleep. G'night baby brudder." She kisses her mom's belly and twists back around in Cam's arms. "'Kay, now bed."

Cam tucks her in and makes sure she has her stuffed animal and turns on her nightlight. She's tired enough that she doesn't even ask for a story or a glass or water or any of the normal stalling tactics, just goes down easily.

Some nights Cam hesitates here to watch her. Right now, he goes back to Vala. She's in the kitchen rummaging in the fridge. He walks up behind her so that when she straightens her can wrap his arms around her. "Hungry?"

"Thirsty," she says, finding the milk. She opens it and sniffs at the container before deciding it passes inspection and tipping back the jug to drink straight from it.

"My momma would tan your hide for that," Cam teases, stepping back to put a little distance between them and rubbing her shoulders. He finds the knots of tension easily and works at them. Vala stills, groaning lightly. "Any better?"

"Yes..." She takes another drink of milk and then puts the cap back on it, putting it back into the fridge. She turns to face him, putting her arms around his neck. "I want to go see Carolyn in the morning. That, what we did earlier, in the bathroom? I miss that. I want that back."

The idea excites Cam but he tries not to sway her too much. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiles and kisses him softly, without passion or purpose, but full of love. "We can go in with you in the morning."

"I always like having you around during the day." He brushes his nose over hers. "All three of you."

"Me, Adria, and little Ziemowit?" She keeps her face absolutely deadpan, a feat considering the expression on Cam's face. "What, you don't like it?"

"What happened to... what was it yesterday? Jasper?"

"Well, Jasper's all very well and good, but Ziemowit was a favorite uncle of mine, and I thought it'd be a loving tribute..." She bites her bottom lip and her eyes rapidly fill with tears. "You don't like it?"

"No, no!" Cam backtracks rapidly. "No, it's just, it's different, but it's not..."

Her resolve cracks just a hint but he catches the twitch of her mouth.

"You're yanking my chain, aren't you?" He narrows his eyes at her.

"Chain? I'd really call it more of a dongle than a chain... Daniel taught me that word last week."

"Ziemowit?"

"No, dongle. I told him what I thought it meant and he turned the most amusing shade of red." She smirks.

"You're evil," he groans. "So, no Ziemowit?"

"Not unless you just really _like_ it?"

"No. No, I think we can cross that one off the list."

She laughs and kisses him again, murmuring, "Fine," while her lips are still pressed to his.


	12. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 12**

**Chapter 12**

"These pills should take care of the nausea. Most of it anyway." Dr. Lam hands her the bottle and Vala stuffs it in her bag. "Here's one to take now."

Vala pops the pill in her mouth and uses the dixie cup of water to wash it down. "Thanks! Being sick all the time was getting old."

"I'm sure it was."

"Have you found anything..." Carolyn's face falls and Vala knows that there is no good news. "You haven't..."

"We're still trying. It's just that we're at a loss. We can't test it on her cause it keeps breaking down the protection that she already has." The doctor places a hand on Vala's bicep and gives her a squeeze. "We aren't giving up though."

"I don't think that Samantha knows what that phrase means." Vala tries to smile but everything feels forced. "Have we asked anyone for ideas?"

"Like who?"

"Well she mentioned something about the Asgard Core and seeing something similar in it..."

Carolyn thinks for a moment. "We looked at that and it wasn't the same, but perhaps I can talk to her about contacting the Asgard."

"Oh, yes, that adorable gray man, Thor. He's usually very helpful!" Vala nods enthusiastically. It's something. A chance that what Sam knew about was actually related. Maybe they just needed Thor to make it clearer. "I hope he's still answering his phone and at the same number."

Carolyn just smiles and waves her off. She's not willing or able to discuss much about Adria's case. Everything is a theory and they don't have many. She really doesn't want to have Vala get her hopes raised again if it fails.

xxxxxxxx

She arrives in Cam's office and sees that the General is in there. Vala pauses at the doorway and waits.

She really doesn't mean to listen...

"Sir, I don't think it's the right time."

Cam's voice is a little annoyed sounding. She's sure that General Landry can't tell because it's subtle and she only knows because you notice that kind of thing when you live with someone as long as they've been together.

"Mitchell, you know you need this."

"I need to fight the Ori. My daughter's life, her whole world, is at stake. It's personal."

Vala wonders what they are discussing. Was this conversation, or one like it, what was on Cam's mind last night?

"The missions aren't supposed to be about personal vendetta."

"Half the missions we go on are to solve someone's vendetta. I'm not going to lose focus, sir, but I'd like to hold off. This, fighting the Ori, beating them, making it safer for everyone, I need to do that."

A shiver goes down Vala's spine at the words he's speaking. He cares so much. Loves so deeply. A wave of guilt hits her. She's still angry at herself for proclaiming him not Adria's father that day. He doesn't bring it up. He forgave her months ago but sometimes she's still hit with the disappointment in herself that she actually uttered those terrible words.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Colonel. Don't screw it up. If I find out that it's been anything personal..."

Vala hears his foot falls and quickly ducks out of eye sight while he exits Cam's office.

"It won't happen, sir."

Landry walks out and she waits until he's turned down the next hallway before popping her head in.

Cam looks at her and knows. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Vala says. Since he's standing she pushes past him and then makes herself comfortable in his chair - the nice one behind his desk, not the awful uncomfortable ones in front of it. Her eyes flicker around the room, taking things in. His email is up on his computer screen but she doesn't notice anything that particularly interests her there. Her eyes return back to Cam soon enough. "So?"

"I can't talk about it," he says.

She's seen that look on his face plenty of times before, on missions, before missions. He looks like he's prepping for a battle.

Vala's energy level is low and her temper is volatile so one way or the other, she doesn't think this will take long. "I have classification access."

"I know. It's not classified. I just can't talk about it." He sits down on the edge of the desk. "Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because the time just isn't right."

"Cameron, don't keep secrets from me." Her voice is hard and unforgiving, enough to make him flinch.

"I'm not keeping secrets, Vala. Right now, there's nothing to tell. When there is... you'll be the first to know."

When she speaks again, her voice breaks slightly. "It's not about Adria, is it?"

"No! Vala, no. I wouldn't.. I'd never hold back anything that had to do with her." Cam's voice is passionate and sincere.

"So you are holding something back?"

Cam groans. "Vala, honey."

"Fine. But please don't take too long to decide if you can bother telling me or not." Her voice is frosty and Cam slumps back, looking defeated. Vala takes pity on him. "But for the moment, you can make it up to me by bringing me pie."

"I think I saw blackberry there today..." He cracks a smile. "I want to. Just know that it's better if we wait on it."

"I'll trust you for now... But Cam this is a relationship. I don't hide anything from you-"

"The fact that you were sick." Cam remembers the first few times she wasn't well when he was at work she didn't tell him until he came home early one day and found her hugging the porcelain throne in their bathroom.

"Minor." Vala waves her hand as if to toss it aside.

"Not at all minor. Your health, the health of the baby... It's everything." Cam slides off the desk. He pulls her up out of his comfy chair and then sits there himself, inappropriately tugging her into his lap. His arms go around her and he caresses the baby bump. "Did you get the pills?"

Her head falls back against him. It's already working, the medication, she hasn't felt this well in months. "They are little miracle workers. We're going to get to have lots of that fun pregnancy sex I've read so much about now."

Talking about sex has always been a good distraction for her. "I can't wait for this."

"Well if you can't..." Vala gets a gleam in her eye and kisses his jaw. "This chair is pretty comfy..."

"I can wait until tonight, baby. Lets not get me court marshaled, okay?" His hands dance along her stomach as she relaxes against him. It's nice, these types of moments, and Cam loves when they just sneak up on him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vala pulls his head over and down for a kiss. Her lips touch his and something in her feels all the more calm. "They are going to contact the Asgard."

"About Adria?" She hums her confirmation. "Did you give them that idea?"

"I mentioned that Sam brought them up earlier, back when we were still figuring things out..." He kisses her temple.

"You're so smart, honey." He's proud of her often and he's sure he doesn't tell her enough.

Vala sighs and slides out of his lap. "I am quite brilliant." Maybe that's why he never mentions it. "I need to go grab Adria from Daniel, I promised him I'd get her right after my appointment. He's sure to know that it's long past that point by now..."

Cam pulls her back down. "Won't kill him to wait just a minute."

"Cameron..." Vala sighs. "Now, make up your mind. Either we can commit a court marshal-able offense on your office desk, or we can't. You're just toying with me now."

"Wouldn't make you lay on that hard desk," Cam murmurs, kissing her neck. "Not in your condition."

"Who said I'd be the one laying on it?" She presses back against him, enjoying the touch of his mouth. "You know how much I like having you under me."

It really has been a while, and yet, something in him makes him a glutton for this kind of punishment. "Feel like cutting out early today?"

"General Landry will allow you to?"

Cam laughs softly. "I think I have some time on the books. Shouldn't be a problem."

"In that case, yes. I always want you with me." She turns her neck slightly to meet his mouth with hers.

Of course, her words just serve to remind Cam about the conversation that he'd just had with the General. He pushes her off slightly. "Okay, go get Addy. I'll wrap up here and then we can head out."

Vala smiles and kisses him one more time before pushing herself off of his lap. He can tell how much better she feels just in that fluid movement, the way she's regained some of her grace and agility. In the doorway, she stops and turns around to wink at him.

xxxxxxx

Daniel has a few things for her to look at before she leaves and half an hour slips by. She doesn't even realize the time has passed until Adria shouts, "Daddy!" and runs to the doorway.

Cam has a grin on his face. Vala knows how much he likes being greeted like that. She hopes Adria never loses that hero worship of her father. "Thought I'd come rescue you."

"Rescue?" Daniel rolls his eyes. "More like interrupt our work."

"She's not on duty today, Jackson." Both men speak in good natured tones but Cam is being firm about this. "This is the first day in about two months she's been able to get more than five feet away from the trash can. I'm taking advantage of it."

Daniel winces. "I really did not need to know that."

Cam just laughs. "Come on. I'm stealing you girls away. Time to head home."

"I love being taken... advantage of by you darling." Vala taps his cheek with the tip of her fingers and smiles back at Daniel.

He shudders thinking about them and shakes his head.

"Buh bye uncle Daniel." Adria's holding her arms up at him for a hug and he gladly complies with her request.

Cam and Vala both hold out their hands for their daughter after she's said her goodbye.

"Someone's a softy under their gruff exterior." Vala sees the glare that Jackson gives her over her shoulder as they leave for the day.

xxxxxx

She shovels another forkful of noodles into her mouth and moans around it. "Food has never tasted so good."

Cam thinks that's what he hears, it's hard to determine around the large mouthful of Thai that she's speaking around. "It's good to see you eating again. You were getting too thin."

"Trying to keep my girlish figure for you..." She jokes but agrees. Her hips haven't jutted out that much since she was eleven. "I've missed eating."

His hand reaches across the table and strokes her hair. Adria is watching her mother on the opposite side with wonder.

"Mommy, better slow down. Don't wanna choke." The little girl demonstrates an acceptable sized bite and then chews her own mouthful of noodles.

"Wanna go out and look at stars, girls? I've got a nice blanket and dusk seems to be almost night."

Sometimes Vala gets scared having Adria exposed to the sky. Just because of what happened before. But the device is still working and the night is gorgeous. There really isn't anything better sounding then laying out under the stars with her husband's arm around her and her daughter snuggled between them.

"There are animals in the stars." Adria says as if she's known that her whole life. "There is a goat and a fish and some bears..." Her lips purse and she looks upwards as if trying to remember some more. "There is also a man trying to shoot them. But you won't let the bad man get the animals, right daddy?"

"That's right. I'll make sure that the bad man never gets them." He can hear the fear in there. He knows that he's reassuring her about the bad people in her head getting her at the same time. He squeezes Vala's shoulder and then gets up from the table. "I'm going to gather the stuff and you two get in some PJ's and come join me.

Cam gets the fleece blanket spread out and he's got two more in case the temperature drops drastically. He grabs the radio and turns it on the classical music station and lowers the volume. It's a perfect background noise. The squealing of his name makes him turn and Adria is barreling out of the house at him. He lowers his hands and pulls her up into the air, swinging. She giggles as he slows them down and then drops down to the blanket.

"Someone was excited to show you all that she knows about the sky." Vala sits next to him and waits as he lays down. His arm is extended and she follows him. Her head using his arm as a pillow. Adria is squished in the middle and he pulls Vala even closer to give the little girl even more security.

"Who taught you about the stars, baby girl?"

"Uncle Daniel did. He knows lots and lots about really boring things. But sometimes he knows good things too." She looks up at both her parents seeing them smiling. "Most of it is dusty and boring though and I never get to color on any of the things."

"Well, isn't that just mean of him? Not to let you color on _any_ of the things?" Vala plays along with her.

Cam just listens and smiles. He loves Vala's imagination and loves how that is certainly one of the things Adria gets from her, whether naturally or just learned. He loves to hear them tell stories and loves how genuinely interested Vala is in finding out what will come out of her daughter's mouth next.

Their daughter's mouth. He leans over and kisses the top of Adria's head. She throws him a very annoyed glanced. "Daddy! Talkin' to Mommy now."

"Oh, right, sorry," Cam says, barely managing to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Go on."

Adria runs out of stories to tell about the stars eventually. She yawns and her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep there between them.

"One day," Vala says, her voice soft, "I'll tell her she was born out there."

"She'll love it," Cam says. "Think she'll want to go into space when she's older?"

Vala actually looks surprised by the idea. "I imagine so. I know it's been a few years now, but I still forget sometimes that I'm... here. That this is..."

She can't even seem to find the word, so Cam helps her out. "Permanent?"

After a moment's thought, she nods. "As permanent as anything."

"Which is, not very?" Cam guesses.

"I'd like to think it is. I'm happy here, now, with you." Her voice goes softer still. "But I've lost a great many things in my life, Cameron."

"Well, you're not losing us." He knows that she thinks he's naive, and possibly even foolish, in his optimism but he doubts she knows how determined he really is to keep his family safe from everything out there.

They air takes on a chill and they decide to go inside. Cam carries Adria while Vala insists on gathering up the blankets.

xxxxxxxx

Their bedroom is chilly and Cam slips under the covers quickly. "She woke up when I put her in bed and she made me tell her a story..." His arms gather his warm wife against him and he kisses her temple.

"I wondered what took so long to put an already sleeping child to bed." Her fingers play along the hair on his forearm. It's resting spot on the curve of the baby bump.

"You smell like cool grass on a hot summer night." He inhales again and the fresh tang tickles his nose. There is a hint of just Vala underneath but for the first time in awhile she doesn't have a sour, bile scent lingering. "It's nice. You feel better?"

"I feel wonderful... But I can think of ways that would make things feel even better." Just the suggestive statement is enough for him and she feels his cock twitch against her hip. Her hand slips between them and the tips of her fingers slide the silk of his boxers along his penis.

Cameron isn't able to think for a moment as her fingers make contact. There is a hitch in his breath and the shock of pleasure washes over him. His dick is eager for her attention. "He's gone too long without your touch."

"Last night-"

"Was the first time in about two months." He sees her frown form in the moonlight and feels guilty for even mentioning it. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted you to get better."

The frown on her face turns up slightly "I didn't mean to neglect you, darling." She fists her palm, cupping him against his thigh and starts adding more friction.

"You never did. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want you to feel like you had been. Your feeling good is way more important to me than getting off." He nuzzles her hair, around her ear and down her jawline while peppering kisses on her skin along the way. Her hand feels amazing on his cock and he's hardening rapidly.

"Did you masturbate a lot?" She can feel the heat from his face against hers. She doesn't need it to be brighter in the room to confirm how much he's blushing. "You did."

"Define a lot..." It's almost embarrassing, the number of times, considering he's a married man. "Because I sleep next to you every night and I wake up... well..."

"How does my hand feel? Better than your own?" She slips her fingers under the hemline of his boxers, pushes them down around his stiff cock and starts to stroke him more rapidly.

He nods. "Difference in night and day."

"Oh, yes..." Vala smiles, taking her time with words and touch alike, not rushing a thing. "I know all too well... when you're gone on missions, and I just get so lonely... when I have to take care of it by myself."

Cam watches her with interest. "Yeah?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Oh, yes. You didn't think I just sat around watching Dora the Explorer the entire time you were gone, now did you?"

"Course not," Cam says. "She's more of a Star Wars fan, anyway, I think."

She laughs and the sound shoots straight to his balls, making his cock harden even more. "Well, whatever the viewing habits of our child are, there were still times when she went to sleep and I started to think... about you... about us..."

"About this?" He glances down at her hand on him.

"I'd miss it. Want that feeling of being full, so I had to resort to more manufactured means to accomplish what I wanted."

"Manufactured...?"

Vala twists over, hand going to rest briefly on her belly, and then pulls a slender box out of the bottom drawer. "You've never gotten curious and gone snooping?"

Cam laughs. "Not really my thing. But it's okay. You're curious enough for the both of us."

She opens the box and pulls out something that definitely makes Cam want to blush. It's not that he doesn't know things like that exist, but he's never actually seen a woman sitting right in front of him holding one. And he's definitely never seen any of his previous girlfriends use one on herself...

The idea is intriguing, though. She watches him as he studies it. "It has ears on it."

"Oh yes, they feel quite nice when they twitch just so right against me-"

"I get it," Cam quickly says, interrupting her.

"Does it... bother you?" Her face scrunches up in confusion.

He reaches out and takes it from her, putting it back in the box and putting it aside. "No. But I think right now I'd rather get reacquainted with you without any... manufactured assistance."

His hand is caressing her stomach now. She is smarter hopping into bed completely nude. His boxers are restricting him. Maybe that's alright though. He is revved up as it is and more excited for her body then he's been in a long while. Absence makes the cock grow fonder? His lips twitch at his thought before he ducks his head down and captures a nipple in his mouth. She's not expecting the assault and he's rewarded with a gasp that turns into a moan. His fingers dance along her belly a little longer, slowly descending towards her heat.

The crisp curls welcome him as her legs part. She's already slick and hot his finger just grazes the edges of her lips first. The moisture is easing the way, his finger slipping and sliding towards her opening. "Baby, you're so wet."

"I've been stewing here thinking about you inside me while you were reading about Peter Rabbit." Vala arches her hips and encourages more contact but he's stubborn and still exploring her labia.

"Is that it's name?" Cam nuzzles against her breast his tongue and lips marking her as his.

"Hmmm?" Vala has know clue what he's talking about and she can't think straight with his fingers teasing along her sex.

"Your mechanical assistance. Is he Peter Rabbit?" Cam gives her clit a quick swipe for punctuation.

Her hips buck into his hand and she gasps. "Usually..." She draws in air to speak. "I'm only calling your name when that's between my legs..."

Cam smiles and skirts down her side and settles between her legs. He remembers the last time he was able to give her this and he's pretty sure he could still see her face. Now the belly is blocking a bit of the view. "That's a good answer, baby."

Lips, tongue and fingers go to work on her pussy. She's so wet and hot and he devours her. Her clit is hard and ready and he starts to lave it with his tongue. Licking the tiny bud and stroking it with the tip of his tongue. She can't grip him like she used to be able to and this gives him more leisure time. He's not in any hurry. He just wants to delight in her flavor and the feel of her under his mouth.

He's evil, pure, sexy, evil as he licks at her. She's dying to come and he's not giving her what she needs. "Cameron... god..." She's frustrated that her hands aren't any help, the large belly protecting her husband from the extra encouragement. He's purposely ignoring her and if it didn't feel so damn good she'd make him suffer. She was only suffering the excess pleasure though, so there wasn't too much to complain about. She just wanted that release.

"Don't force it, princess, just wait on it." His lips take her clit between them and begin moving up and down. The tiny organ getting a miniature blow job from him. His finger slides inside her and her body grips on, drawing him deeper until his knuckles are soaked with her juices. He adds another finger the next stroke and she squeezes harder. She's tight and twitching around him. It's electric the way she's pulsing as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. He starts sucking in time with the rhythm of his fingers and he knows she's extremely close.

Normally he'd just bring her off now but he's waited a long time too, and he figures that by now he deserves something a little special.

She's crying out, her voice more and more demanding, but he keeps on ignoring it. Abruptly he pulls away from her, mouth and chin damp, fingers slicked. He lays on his back and carefully removes his boxers, making sure that nothing sensitive gets snagged. "Turn over," he says, and touches her hip. She's eager, moving with a renewed agility that is such a turn on to him.

He lifts her leg and pulls it back over his thigh, propping himself up so he can look down at them as he guides his cock into her. He can't get as deep but this will be comfortable to her, knowledge gleaned after a few embarrassing internet searches during his more desperate moments.

He has to stop once he's in as far as he can go, just enjoying the heat and wet and warmth surrounding him. Vala's too impatient for much of that though, and never the sort to just sit still and take anything... well, except what doesn't belong to her. She thrusts back against him, groaning loudly.

He reaches up and covers her mouth with his hand gently. "Sleeping baby."

"Horny mother," she shoots back, and Cam laughs and presses a kiss to her shoulder. He starts to move again, thrusting in and out, and quickly the humor of the situation leaves him. His mouth opens against her skin and he starts to suck, not realizing he's doing it in time with his thrusts. Every deep push into her makes him draw in against her skin, and there will surely be a bruise there in the morning.

"Yes, yes, yes," Vala is chanting. She reaches back and grabs Cam's hand, guiding it to where she wants it.

"Need some help?" Cam asks, teasing her.

"Yes, do it," she insistently presses his fingers to her clit and he has mercy on her, rubbing against it.

"That what you want?"

"Yes," she groans. "Oh, oh, _oh_ -"

He moves harder and faster and he knows he's close, he's been close since the moment the swollen, leaking head of his cock touched the glistening lips of her cunt, since he pressed between them and her body let him in. "Go on," he says, biting down ever so slightly now. "Come for me."

She lets out a long low sound of pure pleasure and pulses around him, shuddering hard. He keeps up the firm circling touches to her clit and holds himself in check as long as he can, which isn't very long. He tears his mouth away from her, clenches his jaw, and comes hard. He can't stop thrusting into her even as his orgasm finishes, his hips moving as if on their own, and when he's done he stays right where he is, buried inside of her as he starts to soften.

His palm moves along her thigh, which is still draped back over his. Both of their breathing is settling and his ears have stopped pulsing from the rush of blood that just sped though him. Neither of them can move, not that they want to.

"God, it's been so long. I forgot how good it is with you."

"Does that mean you remember how good it is with someone else?" Vala glances back at him and her hand slaps his ass.

The smirk on her lips makes him grin and he props himself up and kisses it off her mouth. "You know me. A new girl every night."

"Mmhmm." She scoots up and rolls onto her back as much as she loves to spoon she wants to kiss him and the angle will hurt her neck. Cam gets what she wants, her love of kissing after making love isn't new. He props himself up on his elbow and lowers his mouth to hers. Their lips caress each other, tongues slide gently together, as they gently kiss. Both of them are worn out but aren't ready to sleep yet.

Soon enough they'll be lost to slumber.


	13. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13**

The ringing phone pulls Cam out of a deep sleep. "Hello?" He hasn't opened his eyes to look who it is.

"Cam?" The voice on the line is familiar.

"Yeah, you dialed me."

"It's Sam."

This makes him wake up a little, thinking he might need to get up and head to the mountain for some emergency mission. Vala stirs lightly beside him but he is sure that she hasn't been woken up yet. "Just a moment." He whispers into the cell phone. He goes to move out of bed and a hand prevents him from leaving.

"What is it?" Vala snuggles into his side when he stops moving.

"Sam's on the phone." He talks to Carter again. "What's up?"

"I think we have it."

Cam has no idea what she's talking about. Does she even know what time it is? "It's like-"

"Four am." Sam supplies. "I was really close and I called Thor and he figured it out."

"Sam, I still am completely lost." Cam's addled brain cannot find the answer.

Sam huffs into he phone. "Adria. We know how to fix her. But we need to do it fast. The rate of the red zone is increasing exponentially. Soon it will be big enough to not be blocked at all."

"We'll be right there."

Vala's sitting up watching him. She can tell from his tone and impression that whatever Sam's just told him is something important.

"Go get Adria," he says.

"Cameron." Vala's voice is serious, compelling his attention. "You do not leave me out of this."

"No, no, I didn't- that wasn't what I- Sam thinks that she and Thor have come up with a way to fix her, for good this time," he says.

Vala's already pulling on clothes, sweat pants since they're the closest thing at hand that she doesn't have to worry about not fitting right.

Adria is fast asleep, grumping when Vala picks her up off the bed. "We've got to take a trip to the mountain, darling," Vala says, trying to sooth her.

Cam walks in, dressed in BDU pants and a black t-shirt. "You ready?"

"Take her," Vala says, handing Adria off. She wraps her arms around Cam's neck and promptly goes back to sleep. "I'll get her some things ready."

"I think we have most everything we need there," he reminds her. She still stuffs a couple of toys in the bag, and then disappears into the kitchen. It pains him to think that by now they just assume every time they leave for the mountain that it'll be a few days before they make it back.

xxxxxx

Sam, Carolyn, and Thor are all waiting when Cam and Vala arrives.

Adria's never seen Thor, not since she was old enough to actually remember. She blinks up at him but otherwise takes it in stride. "Daddy, can I touch it?"

"His name is Thor. Be polite." Cam corrects her.

"Colonel Mitchell, the child may... touch me." Thor's voice is strange, weirdly calm and urgent at the same time, like it always is. He kind of gives Cam the creeps. He's still not used to being around Asgard, but he'll suck it up if Thor can really fix his little girl.

Adria yawns and wiggles down out of Cam's arms. She cautiously makes her way over to the little gray alien. "Hi Mr. Thor. I'm Adria." She puts her hand out and smiles sleepily at him.

"Hello Miss Adria. It's very nice to make your acquaintance." He can feel the off balance of the little child's brain waves. He's sensitive to the Ori signals and the one that she's putting out is making him feel agitated. He offers his hand and the girl grasps it tightly and shakes it vigorously a couple times. Thor can't help but like her, despite her ties to the Ori. "It's very good you called me Samantha. She's soon going to be a beacon to them." Thor can see by their expressions that it's already happened. "Perhaps you already know this."

Vala doesn't think that Adria needs to hear any of what they are saying. "Honey, why don't you go take your teddy bear and go play in our room."

"I want to stay. I have a new friend and he wants me to stay too." She looks up at Thor and smiles. Her grin turns to a yawn but that doesn't keep her from wanting to stick around. "Don't you want me to stay, Mr. Thor?"

Cam feels bad for Thor and steps in. "Of course he does, but mommy and daddy need to take care of some boring work stuff with him. You should go show teddy the room. He might not remember what it looks like."

Adria seems to ponder the suggestion and then nods. "You're right daddy. Teddy has a bad memory. Just like when mommy didn't remember to lock the door and you two were-"

"Mommy would appreciate you not telling everyone about her mistakes." She knows about the time she's referring to and from the bright red color on all the faces in the room, so do they. "There aren't many of them but the few that there are seem to be quite memorable..." Vala decides to usher her to their quarantine room. She asks them to wait on her return and then sets her daughter up with teddy, crayons and a new coloring book they'd been stashing here for the next occasion.

When she comes back Cam immediately pulls her to his side, his arm squeezing tightly around her shoulder. "She get settled?" She hums a yes while letting him support a bit of her weight. "Okay, what do we need to do?"

"The device that's already in her brain is quite marvelous but it didn't take into account the fact that the Ori are always broadcasting some sort of signal now. It's one that humans cannot hear. That signal seems to actually be working against the productivity of the device and slowly breaking down the shield. So every time it's tested it actually causes it to deteriorate faster." Thor pauses for them to all catch up with his train of thought. It is quite early for the humans, after all. "The specific sounds are eroding the shield. But do not worry we have already come up with a counter defense and I was able to modify it and incorporate it into the one that Samantha had already devised."

"How do we get it installed?" Cam's quick to want to fix it. The stress over this is causing enough tension in their growing family as it is.

"It will take a couple more surgeries." Thor nods to Carolyn.

"We need to remove the one that's in there and replace it with a new one. It's Asgard technology so it will adapt and become part of her brain. Then a month later we'll have to go in again and add a second piece which will provide a sort of special shield around her brain."

"Why do we need two." Vala's concerned with going into Adria's brain for a third time.

Sam answers this time. "The first one blocks the part in her brain from activating. It needs to grow and adapt before we can add the second part which prevents the Ori from contacting her. One shields her signal and the other shields her from the signal. We need the first to become part of her more because the second piece seems to destroy the first if it's not already established. That's why it wasn't working any longer. We added both pieces of the puzzle at once and they ended up being counterproductive."

"But this will fix her?" Cam says. He looks at Vala, hoping that this won't lead to another fight, like last time.

Vala just looks tired though, and resigned.

Thor's skin glistens under the artificial light as he nods as his head. "It is my belief that this will eradicate the signal's ability to penetrate this rudimentary defense."

To her credit, Sam doesn't even react to the unintended insult to her work.

xxxxxx

They'll have to stay in the quarantine unit until both surgeries are complete. It will be a long month for all of them, but there's no way around it as long as the Ori still broadcast closely enough to reach her. She'll be susceptible to them, and no one wants to see her turn back into a walking Ori receptacle.

He remembers the word she'd used. _Orici_. She's not that, and he won't let her become that. She's Adria, his little girl, that likes crayons and strawberry jam and making her parents tell her story after story after story.

Cam leaves Adria and Vala both asleep for a few hours to make calls - Adria's twice-weekly babysitter, the daycare service they sometimes use - and to sit in on the meeting with General Landry as Thor and Sam and Carolyn explain to him what will happen.

When he comes back, he finds that they've moved a second bed into the room, along with the furniture in Adria's room of their quarters - bright and colorful, because Vala had flat out refused to leave the quarters so bare considering how much time they spent there.

There are even a few new toys, and a small table and a few chairs. Daniel and Teal'c are seated around the table, talking to Vala. Adria's enjoying what Cam recognizes as a new doll. "Well, I think someone's spoiling her."

"Indeed," Teal'c says, with a calm smile.

"I got toys and it's not even my birfday!" Adria runs over to Cam, throwing her arms around his legs. "And we get to have a sleepover, Daddy, see!"

She points to the new bed.

"This your doing?" He asks Vala, smiling.

She shakes her head and points to Daniel and Teal'c. "All those two."

Daniel outs them. "We thought with the uh... extra baggage there... that Vala might need some accommodations."

She rubs her belly. "Isn't he darling when he tries to be polite?"

Cam laughs and sits beside her. "I'll just nod and smile."

"Yes, you're good at that." He leans over and kisses her cheek, putting his arm around her.

"We've ordered a chair - something more comfortable than these. It'll be in tomorrow," Daniel adds.

Cam feels grateful, because he knows there's no way he'd have been clear-headed enough to think of that. He'll have to think of a way to thank them when this whole thing is over with and he can breathe again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, we were supposed to be spending this weekend getting the nursery together," Vala says. She's taking a break from straightening things, putting pictures on the wall, Adria's books onto the little shelf.

"We'll still do that," Cam says. "Once her first surgery is done with, when that's out of the way... we can get someone to watch her for a while."

She puts a picture from their wedding on the table. He catches her staring at it, smiling, and it makes him smile, too. Adria's just over a year old in it, looking grumpy in her dress.

"She was so angry about that dress." Cam walks behind her and puts his arms around her, above her belly, and leans his chin on her shoulder. "She even picked it out." His hands start to move around her stomach. He loves touching her on the taut skin covering their child. The kick makes her gasp, it's hard and unexpected and he felt it under his palm. "He's got an opinion matching Adria's apparently." Both of them chuckle and she leans back against him.

"That was a wonderful day."

"You looked so beautiful." His lips track along her neck. She smells good. Fresh rain, babies, oxygen and a hint of melon. "You look gorgeous now, you know. Pregnancy looks good on you. Really good." He wishes they were more alone but Adria is on the floor, across the room, playing with her plastic dinosaurs.

Vala can feel it against the small of her back. The not so subtle hint of his interest. Now that the nausea has passed she's feeling the surge of the excess hormones from pregnancy. "It finally feels good, too." Her head tilts and his lips trail along her neck. It's the most they'll get with their daughter in the same room.

"We finally catch a break and then something else keeps us from..." Cam slips back and away before things become unmanageable. "I'm going to go get everything set up with Sam, Thor and Carolyn for the surgery tomorrow."

"Bring some cake back with you." She grabs his shirt and pulls him towards her for a kiss before he leaves. "I'm famished now." If she can't have one form of satisfaction the chocolate variety will do quite well instead.

Cam just pecks her on the cheek and then grins as he exits the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

It takes longer then they estimated. When it becomes three hours passed the time that they told Vala she would be out of surgery that's when she begins to fret. Her stomach rolls with the stress of not knowing. She gets up and starts pacing. On her fifth round about the room a hand snags hers and tugs.

"I can't sit still." She pouts to her husband and the smooth rhythm of his thumb over her knuckles makes her sigh. "It's taking so long."

"They're in her brain. Let them take as long as they need to, baby." His words don't have much calming effect. His arms would do better. She tumbles into his lap when he gives her a solid pull and he's engulfing her in his embrace before she realizes what's going on. "She'll be okay."

"What if-"

"She's gonna be fine, honey. Thor is an expert. Plus Sam and Carolyn." He's about to continue when Dr. Lam opens the door.

"She's out."

Vala shoots to her feet with surprising speed considering how heavily pregnant she is. Cam follows right behind. "She's okay?"

"She did just fine," Carolyn says, smiling at them. "She's still under and probably will be for at least an hour more, but you're welcome to come check on her if you want."

Vala's pushing past her before Carolyn even finishes saying it.

Sam and Thor are hovered over a computer monitor, but Vala doesn't even stop to acknowledge them. She'll care more about how well it's working once she's reassured herself that her baby girl is fine.

Adria's sleeping peacefully, a bandage around her head.

"We'll have to get her some more hats," Vala says. She loves the way Adria's hair curls slightly and it had just begun to grow back after the last surgery.

"Hey, she likes the hats," Cam reminds her.

"Yes, after you told her that all the stormtroopers wear them."

Cam laughs. "So we'll get her a stormtrooper helmet this time, too."

Vala smiles, but she's crying now too, tears dripping down her face. She wipes them away impatiently. Cam knows that it's just the relief getting to her.

"So far, it's functioning perfectly," Sam says, walking over to them. She squeezes Vala's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "She's gonna be just fine."

"Not yet," Vala says, looking over at Cam, the only person here who knows exactly how she feels. "I'll celebrate when we're finished with the second one, too."

"We'll all celebrate. Throw her a damn party if she wants it."

"At the zoo?" Vala smiles. They've only taken her once but she was absolutely amazed by the animals.

"On the moon, if she wants. Sam, could you arrange that?"

"Moon party? You betcha." Sam smiles widely.

"I'd rather stay on this planet, for now." Cam's fingers brush her cheek and she moves closer to him. "I'm sure that after a month or so in here she'll be happy with a party in the parking lot."

There are times when he's surprised at Vala's reactions to things and this is one of them. She doesn't seem to be able to be close enough to him. It's a dramatic switch from the first time around. Not that he's complaining. "As long as she can color something..."

Everyone in the room chuckles lightly. Her love of coloring is practically legend around there. Daniel may have had to sacrifice a few translations when she got her fingers on the papers and started filling in around his symbols.

"Whatever she decides." Sam nods to Carolyn and the women leave the room, waving their goodbyes and telling to call if they need anything.

Thor starts to go but turns back. "She's very special. Her mind is a powerful tool. The Ori would like to turn her into a weapon." He sees the Colonel wanting to interrupt but he just settles him with a raise of his hand. "The device has began to heal her from the part that the Ori placed there to be destructive. But we've left everything that is good. She could develop much faster then a normal child and may even grow into some abilities. It's hard to say for sure but your daughter might have a brain akin to one of ours. Perhaps not as refined but the capacity seems to be close."

"She's-"

"A genius. More than that though. She's a problem solver." He sees the disbelief on both Cam and Vala's faces. "Nurture her, let her grow, give her space to become a woman but don't be surprised if she turns you on your ear, as they say, often."

Cam walks Thor to the door. "Too late for that warning, buddy, she flips us a good one all the time." He reaches out to shake the Asgard's hand. "Thanks for everything. There is no way I can ever repay what you've done for our daughter."

"Oh, but there is. When the time is right I'll seek out your help. Until then... Be safe. Keep her and your wife and coming son safe."

"How did you-"

"I can feel it's a boy." Thor leaves at that revelation.

Vala is sitting in a chair close to the hospital bed, Adria's hand clasped in hers. "He will never cease to creep me out, just a tad."

Cam looks at Vala. "How about we agree to never _tell_ her she's a genius?"

Vala laughs. "What are you afraid of, darling? That she'll end up like her mother?"

Cam, wisely, says nothing to that.


	14. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 14**

**Chapter 14**

By the end of the first week, they're resorting to drastic measures to keep Adria happy. Cam actually shows up with a play house to assemble in the rapidly crowding room.

"You realize she's going to continue to expect you to bring home a small toy shop every day now?" Vala says, stretched out in the recliner that Daniel and Teal'c had provided. She has a book resting on her stomach but she hasn't read any since Cam got back.

"Well, she'll have more of an adjustment than that," Cam mutters. "How's Operation Don't Hurt the Baby coming along?"

"Oh, she's excited about it, but..." Vala grins at him. "She is quite like her mother in some respects."

"Meaning, she wants all the attention."

As if to demonstrate their point, Adria comes over to supervise. She still has the bandage over her head, cleaned multiple times daily, usually when they take her for testing of the device. So far, everything has met their standards and the second surgery is right on schedule. "Daddy, do it faster. I wanna play birthday."

"Play birthday? What's that?" Cam asks, starting to put together the thick, colorful pieces of plastic that slot in place.

"It's where I play like it's my birthday! And I get to have cake. You have to go get me cake, Daddy." She informs him. "And get Mommy cake, too. And some for baby brudder."

"What about me?" Cam asks. "Do I get to have cake?"

"After my house is ready. But we have to play party and you have to sing me happy birthday."

Adria has a stern expression on her face when he glances back from putting the roof on the house. "Isn't it supposed to _be_ your birthday when we sing for you?"

"No, daddy. We are pretendin'. Plus soon it will be my baby brudder's birthday." She walks over and inspects the progress on her new toy. "You did good making this house."

"Thanks, princess." he ruffles her hair before going back to adding the stickers that mark the windows. "You excited for your brother?"

"Still rather have a sister..." Her lips pucker thinking about boys and their germs. "But a brudder might be okay." Adria plops down in Cam's lap and watches the progress on the house. "Will my brudder know about the Ori too, daddy?"

Vala's gasp can be heard across the room. Cam tries not to stiffen but the instant look of fear on Adria's face tells him he wasn't able to hide it. "I don't know honey. Probably not."

"Is it cause you're not my daddy but your that baby's daddy?" Adria looks close to tears after saying that.

A sick feeling washes over his body and he looks over at his wife. Pure guilt. That's all that's evident in her expression. The only reason Adria would have an inkling about that is because of her. "I'm your dad, baby girl."

"Mommy said you weren't. I was hers and not yours." She looks over at her mother, questions reflected in her gaze. "Right mommy?"

Cam kneels down in front of Adria. "Look at me, sweetheart."

She lifts her face up toward his, her big blue eyes filling with tears already. She sniffles and it breaks his heart.

"I am your daddy." He says it firmly, waits to know she's really heard him, and then says it again. "I'm your daddy just as much as I'm your brother's."

"Mommy said-"

"Mommy was wrong. I'm your daddy."

When she's older, he'll explain to her what's different, but right now even with Thor's insight into her intelligence, Cam knows her enough to know that she wouldn't grasp the biological aspects of it. He won't hide it from her, but he'll wait until she's ready.

She pushes away from Cam, and as much as he wants to pull her back to him, he lets her go. Her gaze goes toward at Vala, needing her mother's assurance before she truly trusts what Cam is telling her.

Vala's crying, and it takes her a minute to find the words. "Sometimes when Mommy is angry she says things that she doesn't really mean."

Adria looks torn. "I want you to be my daddy."

The tears finally start to fall and she runs back to Cam, clinging to him. "I love you, baby. You're my little girl."

He holds her until the tears dry.

"Is my house done now?" Adria mumbles into his shoulder before slipping away to turn around and look. Her feelings no longer hurting now she's concerned with her toy. "It looks like it's big enough for a mommy, daddy, brudder and big sisser."

"You know it is, munchkin." He's always glad that she moves on from things quickly. She's fairly emotionally stable for everything that's gone on in her life. He gives the credit to Vala. She's been a rock for their daughter since she was born. He's gone so much that he does what he can but it's never enough for his liking. This has been the first real stumble across her origins that they've had. "There is a bunch of furniture in this box to decorate with. Why don't you do that."

"I will make it look like our house, daddy." Cam nods and kisses the crown of her head before standing up and going to sit next to Vala. His wife is still crying and it's her turn for his comfort. His arm goes around her shoulder and he pulls her closely into him.

"I... I don't even-"

"Shhh. I know, baby, I know." He's forgiven her for her misstep long ago but having Adria bring it up now makes the old hurt throb in his chest. They hadn't known that Adria had really understood at the time what Vala had said. But she's much smarter then they have given her credit for. She's still a child and will miss things but that was something that must have been festering inside her for a long time. "I'm glad she finally asked."

"Cam..." She isn't sure what to say.

He kisses the side of her cheek, his nose nuzzles along her hair line and his lips find her ear. "You don't need to say anything." His hand slides around her swollen belly and the little boy inside her kicks. "Soon we'll be four. Two children that are yours and mine. Did you ever imagine this?" His lips brushing along the shell of her ear makes her breath a little heavier. "I never, ever imagined this. But I think it's because my imagination was lacking in the amount of happiness I could attain. You make me so very happy."

"Luckily I had enough imagination for both of us," Vala says, leaning back against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Cam says.

Adria pops her head out of the house. "Daddy, come help me. Mommy's too fat. She can't fit."

Vala laughs. "Oh, such a charmer."

Cam, proving his continuing wisdom regarding when to stay silent, says nothing.

xxxxx

Vala decides to leave them to some daddy-daughter bonding.

"Cake!" Adria reminds her, suddenly remembering her game of pretend.

"I'm going to visit Uncle Daniel, and then I'll go get cake."

"But don't forget, Mommy," Adria says. "It's important."

It takes a couple hours for Adria to get her house situated just the way she wants it. Cam enjoys the time just playing with her, especially after the whole father issue. He dutifully rearranges things to her exact specifications, and then colors birthday party decorations with her. He draws balloons and uses her child scissors to cut the paper into the right shapes, taping them onto the outside walls of her house. It delights her, and then she tells him different things to draw and color and then tape up.

By the time Vala waddles back in, there are drawings all over the walls, both Cam's and Adria's. There is a variety of animals, a family portrait (including 'little brudder'), a freakishly accurate drawing of Thor done by Adria, and one of the dog that she insists they need to get as a pet. She's already told them that his name will be Roger. Vala's just lucky it's the dog she's naming and not the baby.

When Vala returns with the cake a little cheer echoes through the room. "Oh! Chocolate! Good choice, mommy."

"Your mother does have impeccable taste, darling." She sits on the bed and Cam and Adria scoot by her legs and each of them grab a fork. "They only had one piece left though."

"One left after you ate one on the way?" Cam sees her wink at him and grins.

Adria looks up with suspicion. "Did you eat my piece mommy?"

"Of course not, love. I ate your fathers." This makes Cameron chuckle and appeases Adria at the same time. "Always his."

xxxxxx

The time for the second surgery comes and goes. It gets pushed back after the second device needs more tweaking. Vala's standing with Sam and Thor when the first twinge hits her.

"Are you alright, Vala Mal Doran?" His voice is so smooth and gentle for a being of such intelligence. There is no arrogance with Thor.

"Just some indigestion." He looks a little unconvinced. "I'm sure. Babies feet on your stomach doesn't help squash the food like I thought it would."

However the pain is lower then her stomach. It's familiar and she knows that her labor is beginning. "It's still three weeks away..." She mumbles under her breath and both Sam and Thor give her a glance.

"We're almost ready with all the fixes on it." Carter holds up the the crystal chip. "It's pretty, too bad it's on the inside."

Vala nods and admires it with them. Cam is back with Adria getting her ready to go into surgery again in the next few days. Another ripple of pain shoots through her and she hopes that they don't notice her grinding her teeth against the ache. Her first labor lasted hours so she's sure this one will be similar. No need to alert anyone. They're all busy with Adria and her daughter is much more important.

Sam and Thor are being a little cagey about what exactly they think they have to continuously tweak. Cam's all for doing what needs to be done to make sure it's safe, but he feels like there's lead in his stomach now every time he even thinks about it.

Adria's full of questions about the baby now, and that's beginning to make Cam uneasy. He can't help but think of the baby - innocent, newborn, helpless.

He loves his daughter and he'd do anything to keep her out of harm.

But he feels the same way about his son.

He hasn't talked to Vala about it yet, isn't even sure how to bring it up. It's not like they'd have to put up barriers in their own home. By now, they're all aware that the baby will come before Adria's recovered and spent her post-surgery isolation time on base. It'll just be a matter of not bringing the baby in to see Adria. She might be a little confused, sure, but she's still easy to distract. A new toy, a new baby doll, and she should be fine.

But he still doesn't think Vala will see it that way.

"Daddy!" Adria demands his attention once she realizes that it's wandered off. "You're da pony that's supposed to attack! Go pew pew pew!"

"Right," Cam says, rocking his pony back and forth against the ground to make like it's running as he moves it toward her.

Apparently Adria's ponies have laser eyes and an unlimited artillery.

She move hers all around and then squeals triumphantly. "You didn't killed me, Daddy! I got away!"

"Of course not," Cam says. He knows she's just playing but he still reacts. "Because I'd never hurt you."

Adria makes a face at him. "We just playin', Daddy."

"Well, still," Cam says. "Come give me a hug?"

She sighs and dutifully walks over to him, hugging him tightly. "Better now?"

"Uh huh." Cam puckers his lips and she grins and gives him a smoochy kiss back. "Just perfect now. Just what I needed."

"I makes it better," she says. "I gonna be a doctor like Aunt Carolyn."

"I bet she'll be happy to hear that," Cam says.

"Also gonna be a plane flyer like you, Daddy."

"Doctor pilot Adria, hmm?"

"Yuh huh!" She runs to her toy box and pulls out a plastic plane, running it all over the room making VROOM sounds. "I fly better than you?"

"Oh yeah, that's some real technique with those sharp turns there," Cam laughs. "Just about defying gravity."

xxxxx

"It's working. Finally." Sam smiles up at Vala who's got a pinched look about her face. She's been standing with them a long time. "Vala, maybe you should go lie down..."

She just shakes her head, determined to see the last bits of testing. They are going to prep Adria for the surgery as soon as the device passes the last bit of the process. Her labor isn't progressing that quickly, yet, and although her feet are in pain it's worth it. Adria is worth it all.

"I'm fine." It's simple and stern and Sam wisely drops it. "Are we ready to test it then?"

Thor picks up the crystal and fastens it to the prototype. Everyone steps into the observation room while he begins the process.

xxxxxx

The ringing phone makes Cam jump as Adria is circling him with her aircraft.

"Bet that's mommy." She carefully lands her plane back in the toy box and then zips around the room to hastily put all her things away. "Might be time for little brudder. Gotta clean up for him."

Cam's touched that she'd do that. He is able to stand and reach the phone after the forth ring. "Mitchell."

"Took you long enough." Her voice is amused but strained. He can hear something isn't right.

"Hey, hey, I'm getting old I was on the floor playing laser horses and airplanes. Give your ancient husband a break." He hears her soft giggle and it makes him feel more at ease. "What's up, baby?"

"It's ready." The sigh of relief is shared. He wishes she was here with him so he could hold her in his arms. "Get her dressed in her gown and head on in to the med bay."

"She said it was you calling."

"She did?" Vala's amused. "Of course who else would be calling?"

"She started frantically cleaning in here and said that it was time for baby brother." Cam's watching her race around still straightening her crayons and books.

He's chuckling at Adria loudly enough that he doesn't hear Vala's intake of breath. "She's quite excited. But not yet, no baby yet..." It's not precisely a lie. But there are more important issues at stake right now. Adria's surgery is top priority.

"Okay, kiddo, we have to take a little trip," Cam says.

"Outside?" Adria gets so excited that it breaks Cam's heart knowing that it'll still be a few more weeks until she can see the light of day. "Can I go to the playground, Daddy?"

"Not right now, princess." Cam picks her up and kisses her forehead. "We need to go visit Aunt Carolyn right now."

"Oh." Adria sighs. "No baby brudder, either?"

"Not yet."

"Daddy, I'd rather stay and play some more." Adria sighs, a very adult sound. "I tired of Aunt Carolyn poking at me."

Cam laughs. "Well, don't tell her that, you'd break her heart."

"She could fix it, she's a doctor, Daddy. She fixes brokded things."

"Uh huh, that's right."

"Am I brokded, Daddy? Is that why she fixes me?"

"No, sweetheart. You're just perfect. You're so perfect that the bad people want to take you away." He's never been quite so candid about what's happening, but she's also never shown quite that insight. He doesn't want her confused, or thinking she's flawed. "Aunt Carolyn is just making it so that no one takes you anywhere away from us."

Adria clings to him tightly. "I want to stay with Mommy and Daddy."

"And you will." Cam hugs back.

Vala greets them just inside the infirmary. "They're prepping the surgical room."

She walks over to them. Cam notices that her breathing is a little labored and she looks pale and tired but she's close to her due date and under a lot of stress. He doesn't call attention to it because the last thing he wants is to set off a crying jag over her physical insecurities being the size she is.

"Mommy, I'm going to stay with you and Daddy," Adria informs Vala.

Vala takes it in stride. "Of course you are. We'd be very sad if you didn't, and who would teach your baby brother all the things his big sister needs to teach him?"

Carolyn walks in, dressed in her surgical scrubs. Cam and Vala both will be happy if they never have to see her like that again after this week. "We're ready for her."

"Can you.." Vala motions to Cam to lift Adria up so she can talk to her. Bending over is impossible now. She strokes her cheek and kisses her forehead. "Everything is going to be good." She looks away as a sharp pain hits her belly. "I'll see you when you wake up again. Okay baby girl?"

"Love you mommy." Adria leans over and hugs Vala around the neck and gives her a smacking kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll be brave. Daddy says I'm the bravest in the whole world."

"You're daddy is right. About that at least. " She smirks at Cam and he just rolls his eyes at her. "Now go with Carolyn and we'll see you in a little while."

Cam squeezes Adria tightly and kisses her before sending her off with the doctor. She's been through this before but it's always hard to let her go again. As the door shuts behind her he pulls Vala into his arms. The strain on her is clearly visible and he wishes he could take all the stress in her life away.

"You should lie down." His hand slides along her arm and he directs her towards the room. "Are you feeling alright, honey? You look pale."

She contemplates telling him that she's in the early stages of labor but he's already so worried about Adria she doesn't want to add to his load. "I'm good. Just a little tired. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few hours." Or more than a few after this child comes into the world and the other is out of surgery, her head supplies.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" He starts on the knots that are constantly present in her lower back as they walk into their room and towards her bed. He pulls her clothes off and tugs the covers down. She slides in and he gets in behind her still rubbing. When he hears a large sigh leave her lips he lets his hand slip around and lightly slides his palm around her taut stomach. He can feel her breathing change as she falls asleep. That's when he feels the muscle twitch under his hand. It's not much but it's different then when the baby kicks. There is a hitch in breathing and short gasp.

Her eyes shoot open and look back at him.

"Why?" Didn't you tell me. He wants to say that whole sentence but he's hurting. He can't believe she didn't mention the fact that she was in labor.


	15. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 15**

**Chapter 15**

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Didn't want to _worry me_?" His voice is incredulous. Pain flashes in her eyes at his words and at the contraction. "Vala, that's ridiculous."

"Excuse me for being a bit _distracted_ ," she snaps back.

"You weren't distracted, you knew exactly what was happening. You just decided not to tell me."

He's already up and off of the bed. "I've got to get-"

"Don't you dare say Carolyn, our daughter's surgery is-"

"I wasn't going to say Carolyn. There are plenty of other doctors here that can deliver a baby."

"Or give me something to stop the labor," Vala says, struggling and sitting up on her own. "I need to be here when Adria comes out."

"We have no idea how long that will take."

"And no idea how long this will." She puts a hand on her stomach.

"This is stupid. Vala, I'm going to get a doctor."

He walks out and Vala sits there, miserable and worried and stressed. It only takes a few seconds for the tears to break though and her face crumples, loud wracking sobs.

She's still crying, wetly and noisily, when Cam comes back with one of the other doctors.

She immediately starts to protest.

"Just let her look at you," Cam says. His voice is firm and she decides there's no point in arguing, at least not about this. She'll let her look but she makes no promises about anything else.

Vala shifts into position and lets the woman do her job. She leans back, looking at Vala. "It looks like you're about seven centimeters dilated. How long have you been having contractions?"

"Most of the day," Vala says. "But they weren't - I knew it wasn't-"

Her voice starts to rise. The doctor's voice is soothing now. "It's all right, Vala. Calm down. Right now the last thing you need is added stress."

Cam looks at her. Her hair's a mess and her cheeks are damp with tears, her nose bright red. He immediately feels awful for making her feel even worse. He grabs a few tissues and walks over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed and wiping at her face. "She's right. No point in talking about what could have been done, we just have to deal with what's happening now.

Vala just nods and a contraction hits her harder than any of the last ones. She gasps and Cam's holding her shoulders so she doesn't slam back into the bed. "It's like he knows the jig is up." She works on her breathing as the pain recedes.

"Any idea how long?" Cam's asking the doctor. He thinks her name is Anna.

"Could be a few hours but keep an eye on how far apart the contractions are. If they get close before I come back to check don't hesitate. Come get me." Anna pats her knee as she gets off the bed and walks through the door. "Are you going to want the epidural?"

Cam looks over at her. Seeing his wife in pain is one of his least favorite things. The image of how he found her on that ship right after she'd given birth the first time is burned into his memory. He'd like her to get the drugs but it's her body and her choice so he says nothing.

Vala knows Cam wants them for her. "I'd rather not." She's done it before with out their aid and it wasn't that terrible. Or if it was she's mercifully forgotten.

"Always the tough guy." Cam mumbles under his breath so that Anna doesn't hear. He knows that Vala does.

They watch Anna leave. It's complete silence for a few beats. "I didn't realize I was that far along-"

"Vala, you should-"

"Can I explain. Please?" He nods, stiffly, and she continues. "I would have told you. I would have. After I knew that it was going to happen soon. I didn't want to add more stress to your life before we found out about Adria's surgery. I know you. You worry more than you like to admit. Worrying about me and our daughter isn't good for you."

"Instead, now, I have to worry about whether you're being honest with me. Do you know how much more it hurts me that you didn't mention the fact that you were in labor?" Cam doesn't release his grip on her. Even when they argue now he still enjoys holding her. It reminds him that he loves her and there is a reason that he cares so much.

"I don't see why-"

"You never do, Vala. I want to be there for you. I took an oath that I would be." Cam leans his head in close, his forehead rests on her temple. "You don't have to do things alone. Not anymore. It's been almost four years and you're still shutting me out sometimes. What am I doing wrong?"

"I just... I just don't like to be a burden. Sometimes I feel like a huge inconvenience in your life." She hears him about to reply when a contraction hits. This one worse then the last. The pain is shooting up her spine now not just isolated in her belly. A warm gush of fluid is suddenly wetting her thighs. "My water just broke." His hand is soothing on her back as he rubs her muscles through the completion of the contraction. "I didn't know for sure if it was real because that hadn't happened yet... It's three weeks early and I thought it might be false labor. So I didn't want to worry you needlessly."

He nods against her head. He's hurt. He's a little angry but in the end she was scared and felt the need to protect him. He can't stay mad at her. Not when she's in so much pain about to bring their son into the world.

He goes to get the doctor back, explaining that her water has just broken.

"And she still wants to do this naturally? No epidural?" Anna asks, gathering her supplies, the things that might not be in the room already.

"All natural," Cam says.

Anna nods. "You can go back in with her, if you go ahead and wash your hands and put on some scrubs. I'll be there in just a minute. We don't actually have a delivery room on base, but our surgical rooms like the one she's already in are sterile. I'll also have word sent in to Dr. Lam so she knows what's going on when she's done with that surgery."

She shows Cam where the closet with the scrubs are and then goes to consult with a couple more of the helpers.

Cam goes back in to Vala. She's on the bed, sweat beading her hairline, breathing through another contraction. He knows that right now the best thing he can do is distract her. "How did this happen last time? What was it like?"

"It was... on the ship... there were women all around. They were... kind. They were kind to me. I was worried, scared, but they... they said the'd help me through and I believed it..." She stops to gasp and then reaches for his hand, squeezing. "And then we were fired on. Some of the women left to see what was going on, but a few remained. I had... I had a weapon... I managed to incapacitate them. I knew, I hoped, that it was you... SG-1. I knew I needed to get somewhere... I ran but I didn't make it far."

This is a new story for Cam. He's never actually asked her what happened when Adria was born. He squeezes her hand back. "Yeah?"

"It hurt, so badly, but I couldn't stop in the hallway... I found another room. I stayed there... and it just... I don't remember, honestly. It hurt, and hurt, and hurt, and then I pushed, and she was... there. In my arms." Vala's voice still holds a note of wonderment and awe. "And then you were there. You found me. Saved me."

Cam kisses her temple. "I didn't do much saving. Hard part was over by the time I showed up."

She shakes her head and her hand grips tighter. Her contractions are fast now. He's not sure how fast is too fast, since he doesn't have much to compare this too besides some websites that he tried to read and found himself thoroughly unprepared to handle on a visual level.

It hasn't been too long since she was checked at seven centimeters. But when Anna checks again she's at ten.

"You're body seems to have decided that this baby needs to be born sooner then we expected." The doctor is very soothing with her voice and Vala just nods at her. "You can push when you feel it next time. Alright?"

She barely gets out a reply before another contraction is wracking her body. Cam's right there letting her squeeze the life out of his hand and helping her brace her back. The pain is something she doesn't remember. There is a lot of it. She can feel the baby moving inside her, down and out.

The contraction finishes and Cam lets her lay back and rest. He uses a damp towel to dab at her brow. "You're doing great, honey."

"You an expert suddenly?" She grins at her husband.

Cam kisses her temple and nods. "I just know that's the only way you do anything." He sees the flash in her eyes and knows that the next one is there. He pulls her forward and coaches her breathing.

She feels the pressure again. It's awkward and painful but still something isn't quite right but she pushes through the contraction. Anna's telling her that she's going to check and Vala's too intent on resting to respond.

"He's almost there. Shouldn't be much longer."

The cool cloth on her forehead is lovely and she cracks her eyelid to look at Cam. "Hear that? Soon you'll have a son."

"We'll have a son."

She's pushing again and her scream tells him something is different.

"He's crowning." Anna encourages Vala and she presses harder.

"Damn you, Cameron!" She screams at the pain. It's almost done, her body is telling her so. The next contraction is almost on top of the last.

"Here we go, Vala," Anna's stern. "Push. He's coming out." She listens, for once in her life, she follows directions. Vala bears down and pushes hard through the contraction.

The sight of his child appearing from between her thighs is something he'll never forget the rest of his life. He's ugly and wet and red and wrinkled but the first wail as Anna cleans his mouth and nose is the sweetest music ever. She's handing him the scissors and he cuts the cord. Another nurse takes the small boy while Anna helps Vala with the completion of her labor.

xxxxxxxxxx

"He's beautiful, baby." Vala's snuggled up to him while they clean up the baby.

"Liar." She's seen a brief glimpse and she remembers the old man look that Adria had the first few hours. "He will be though. I mean, look at his mother."

"Name?" Anna calls from across the room where she's taking his prints for the birth certificate.

Vala just looks up at Cam- her permission to pick the name. They'd talked about it and she'd told him that when the time came he could name him. Just like she'd named Adria.

"Tyler Cole Mitchell." He looks at Vala. She's smiling and nodding. "We have a son."

"Little Tyler."

Cam gets up when the nurse comes back with the baby, fresh faced and squalling. His little fists are clenched shut almost as tightly as his eyes. "Doesn't seem too happy with this new turn of events," Cam says. He reaches out and takes the baby from the nurse. He's shocked by how light his son is, how he seems to disappear in the bundle of blankets.

He doesn't hold him for long though. He'll have plenty of time to dote, right now Vala needs her chance to see the child she just gave birth to. He puts Tyler in Vala's arms. As soon as he's secure, Vala releases a breath, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's perfect," she says, reaching out and touching his cheek. He's still crying, but after a minute he runs out of steam, yawns widely, and then falls asleep.

"You should rest to," Cam says, sitting on the bed again but facing her this time. He reaches out and pushes her hair back from her face. Her skin is still damp with sweaty and she looks exhausted.

"What if Adria-"

"I'll wake you up," Cam promises. "Don't you want to be rested when they bring her out?"

Hesitantly, Vala nods and then hands the baby back over. Cam leans down and kisses her softly on the mouth. "I think we need some father-son bonding time, anyway."

She smiles at that but her eyes are already shutting.

Cam takes a seat again. There are still nurses bustling around, checking various things, but they're mostly leaving him alone. He stays that way for a while, until his arms start to ache from the unaccustomed position. "He doesn't feel quite so light anymore," he laughs softly. One of the nurses brings in a small bed that they've pulled from storage and they get Tyler settled onto it. It's wheeled over beside the bed Vala is in so when she wakes up he'll be right there waiting on her.

Almost two more hours pass before Carolyn walks in. Vala and the baby are both still fast asleep, but Cam's awake and watching them both. He shoots to his feet when he sees her. "Is she-"

"She's fine, Colonel," Carolyn says, smiling. "As far as the medical side of it goes, it went very smoothly."

"That's a relief." Cam looks over at Vala. He promised to wake her but she looks so peaceful. "How long til she's awake again?"

"A couple hours. I can come get you." Carolyn walks over to the tiny basinet and peeks in. "I missed all the real excitement I see."

Cam settles back in his chair by Vala's bed. "It went well. I'd rather have you on Adria. Vala's given birth before so it wasn't completely new. Anna did a great job."

The little mouth is suckling on a phantom object and it makes Dr. Lam smile broadly. "Looks like this guy will be hungry soon." She steps back to the door. "I'll be back when she's awake."

Carolyn isn't gone a minute when her prediction comes true. Tyler starts to whimper and before Cam can get to his bed he's turned his soft sounds into full scale wails. He's got him nestled in his arms when his wife stirs awake.

"He's hungry, momma." The side of the bed dips as he climbs in next to her. She opens her gown and Cam lowers him into her arms. The first time around he missed this moment. They'd only been friends then. Now he cuddles up behind her, peering over her shoulder as Tyler latches on to her nipple for the first time. "He's got quite the suction." The little mouth and cheeks are moving frantically.

She's missed this. The connection that she gets when her baby feeds from her. The rush of milk leaving her sends a feeling of contentment throughout her body and she leans in closer to Cam. "He's got your mouth I think, darling."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Cam kisses the side of her head and his fingers stroke over Tyler's tiny cheek.

"Is Adria-"

"She's out, but not awake," Cam says, still fixated on Tyler.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vala looks immediately bothered. She sits up, dislodging the baby's mouth much to his noisy displeasure. "I need to-"

"Right now, you need to give this little guy his first meal, and then we'll go see Adria." He nudges at her shoulder. "Vala."

She still looks torn, but leans back and nods. "All right. But she's okay?"

"She's perfect, sweetheart. Dr. Lam said it went beautifully."

"I want her to meet her brother," Vala says, smiling down at the baby. "She's been so excited... Have they put the crib in the isolation quarters yet? I don't want to stay in this room any longer than we have to. As soon as she's awake..."

Cam doesn't manage to entirely hide the hesitation that flickers across his expression.

"What?" Vala says, frowning.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Cameron?"

"I think we need to be a little cautious about having the baby around Adria until we know that the device is working," Cam says.

Vala just stares at him. "What?"

"I just think maybe we can set up the nursery in our quarters and keep Tyler there... Carolyn said they're only talking about a two week quarantine phase now, so it's not like it-"

"Where would I be?" Vala's voice is hard now, cold. "Do you expect me to choose whether I stay with my newborn or the daughter that's just had a surgical procedure?"

"Vala, this is just-"

"No!" Her voice rises and the baby's mouth pops off of her nipple again, though his lips are still working. "Cameron, I won't-"

"Am I interrupting?" Carolyn says from the doorway. The expression on her face - the glare she's directing at Cam - lets him know that she knows she's interrupting, and that it was her intention. "Adria's waking up."

Vala uses the time to swap the baby's side. Her other breast is throbbing and when Tyler latches on there is immediate relief. "Go." She waves at Cam. "Go be with our daughter while she wakes up."

"Vala..." He doesn't want to risk their son until he knows that the surgery has worked there is a possibility that the Ori still have a sort of influence on Adria.

She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. "I told you to go."

Even thought she's angry he still leans over and kisses the crown of her head. "I'm going to go sit with her and then I'm coming back and we're going to discuss this."

"It's absurd that there is anything to _discuss_." She watches as he kisses the tips of his fingers and then places them on Tyler's head.

"Later." He can feel Carolyn's eyes boring into the back of his head. He's seen too much, had things go too wrong and been blindsided by the unexpected and absurd too often to take risks. Adria is a risk until proven otherwise. Dr. Lam exits with him, taking him to Adria's bedside.

"I won't say that you're right or wrong but either way think of what Vala has been through today." She stops Cam in the hall. "She needs her family. She needs them together."

"I know. I really do. But that is our son. He's new and defenseless. We don't know the extent of what the Ori did to Adria. We don't know how much they could see through her or control her. We know nothing. I cannot risk Tyler when there is a way to make sure the implant is working." He sees that Carolyn is as unconvinced as Vala. "You don't have to agree with me but you do have to respect my wishes."

"I won't interfere but I want you to make sure you know what you're doing when you make these decision for the both of you." Her hand holds his arm tighter not letting him walk away from her.

"Believe me. I know what I've just started with her. I've had a fair share of disagreements with my wife. Some are more important than others. This is just another thing we'll get through." Cam's wondering why Carolyn cares so much suddenly. "Is there a reason that you're so concerned?"

"It's important for your parents to get along when you're younger. Especially when one of them is gone often..." The arguing hits a little close to home for her and she doesn't want to see Adria and Tyler go through what she did.

The glimmer of understanding crosses his face. "I'm not that guy. My commitment to her, them, is absolute. She'll have to disappear off the earth, off all known universes, for me not to track her down and find her. No matter what either of us believes or wants or disagrees about. This is a lifetime gig for me. They're my life. Even when she's angry I love her more than I can say."

"You're a good man, Cameron Mitchell. I wish..." Carolyn shakes her head not wanting to wish anything differently in her life because she might not be where she was now without the way things happened. "Lets get you to your daughter."


	16. No Longer Feel Alone Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 16**

**Chapter 16**

Adria is not entirely awake yet when Cam walks in, but she's starting to move. She cries out a little and his steps fall faster. He settles into the seat already placed by her bed and takes her hand.

She blinks her eyes open at the touch, looking confused and still out of it. "Daddy?"

"Right here, pumpkin," he says, moving to sit on the edge of the bed now. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel fuzzy, daddy," she mumbles. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy'll be here to see you soon," he says. "She was making sure someone else would be here to see you."

"Unca Teak?"

Cam laughs softly. "No. Your brother."

She smiles a little, still not entirely up to speed but happy at the mention. "Baby brudder here? Can I play airplanes with him, Daddy?"

"He's still really little right now, but when he gets bigger you can."

"I be nice to the baby," she promises. "He littler than me."

"That's right." He says, squeezing her hand a little more tightly. "But you're still little, too. You're still my little girl."

"I sleepy, Daddy. Tell me story?"

He starts to talk, some stupid fairytale about princesses and space ships, her favorite kind, until she drifts off back to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Vala's sore as hell but determined. She's glad the birth went smoothly, at least; walking hurts but it's not impossible. She knows where Adria is at and she's determined to get there, impatient and suddenly angry that Cam is the one that gets to be by her side.

She's halfway across the room when Carolyn walks in pushing a wheelchair. "Has anyone ever told you how impatient you are? I had a feeling you'd try this."

Vala gives her a grateful smile and lowers herself into the chair, the newborn still curled up protectively in her arms. "She needs her entire family with her."

Carolyn glances down at the baby. Adria's surgical room is also a quarantine unit, and there are guards posted at the door, so she doesn't think there's anything wrong with the baby being in there as long as Adria doesn't have direct contact.

She keeps her opinion to herself though, since her opinion is that it isn't a danger. The last thing she wants is to be caught in the middle of Cam and Vala in a fight about their children.

When he sees the door opening out of the corner of his eye he holds back his retort. She's a damned stubborn woman and often they clash because of it. He likes to be the decision maker, the bread winner, almighty head of the household, but her willfulness often collides with his ability to be the _man_. Cam didn't want to fight about this, not in front of Adria, so he bites his tongue.

"Vala, should you be up and about?" He gets out of his chair and takes over pushing the wheelchair from Carolyn. She waves off not wanting any part of this.

"I'm fine." She has to brace herself from flinching as he wheels her over some cords on the floor. They jar her seat and pain shoots through her belly. "I had to see her for myself."

He murmurs something under his breath about her stubbornness but she lets it slide. Nothing he says will keep her from Adria.

"She's just fallen back asleep. The drugs are pretty strong but she was awake for a little while. Very excited about playing planes with her new brother." He takes their son from Vala's arms and nestles the small bundle into his own. Tyler yawns and then settles back into slumber. Now Vala is free to touch and connect with Adria. "We'll be over here. You can have a few minutes with her."

Even though she's gotten the boy into the room he still is afraid. Fear for his child is a powerful emotion even when it's brought about by the other one. Maybe it's worse in this case. Cam knows that Adria only wants to love her little brother. He wants that for her. So badly, but he can't chance Tyler on it. Not this time.

"Momma?" The touch of Vala's hand on hers brings her out of her sleep state.

"Yeah, baby girl." She has a million emotions running rampant in her body. The hormone rush from birth, the stress from the surgery and the anger she felt at Cam's pronouncement. Everything is racing through her and she can't take it any longer. Her tears start to fall. First it's just a stream of salty drops down her cheeks but it escalates quickly into full body wracking sobs.

The relief of seeing her. It's too much. She gathers her close, as closely as she can in that position, and cries against her hair. The soft part that's not covered with a bandage.

"It's okay, mommy. I'm alright." Adria pats her head. "I have a brudder now. We need to be happy for him, right?"

"Oh, Adria..." Her daughter cares so much about the people around her how could Cam feel there was danger at all? "You're right." She kisses her cheek and tip of her nose before letting her lay back down. "Sometimes mum just needs a good cry though."

Cam gets up without even really thinking about it. "Want to meet your brother, Addy?"

"Uh huh." She struggles to sit up before giving up, but peering at Cam still. "He in there?"

Cam sits down on the other side of the bed, the opposite side from Vala, and pulls the blankets away from Tyler's face. He holds him at a distance, but Adria doesn't seem inclined to touch anyway. She gives him a serious look at then looks at Vala.

"He don't look like my doll, Mommy," she frowns. "He's all red."

Vala's busy trying to wipe her tears away. "Yes, babies look like that when they're just born. You did, too."

"Nuh uh," Adria protests. "Daddy said I was mos' boo-ful thing he'd ever see'd."

"And you were," Cam says. "So is he."

Adria seems to want to sulk at that notion but she yawns away. Her eyes start to tear up and she looks at Vala. "My head hurts, mommy."

"Oh, darling..." Vala sighs.

"I'll go get Carolyn," Cam murmurs. Adria shouldn't be in pain. More medicine will probably mean she just sleeps longer, but it's worth it to ease the harsher effects of the surgery, like the short term pain of the ordeal.

Vala nods at him. He carries the baby out with him, having nowhere else to put him.

Carolyn brings more medicine for Adria, and this time while she's asleep they transition her to the brightly decorated quarters that have become their temporary home.

There's a crib set up. Vala gives him a look; baleful, challenging. Cam sighs. "Look, how about this? A compromise?"

Vala says nothing, so Cam keeps going.

"He's only in here when we're both here with him - you and me, not one of us and someone else - and she doesn't get left alone with him."

After a moment, Vala nods. "Fine."

The tension is still there but it's lessened significantly. A strange noise echoes from within the bundle in Cam's arms it's followed by a familiar smell.

"Glad you're the one holding him for that..." Vala waves her hand in front of her nose.

His nose feels assaulted. "Good grief boy!" Luckily there is a changing table already in place and he unwraps Tyler and places him on it. "I know about little boys and their tendency to leak. Real men go potty in their diapers though... well until they don't wear them." He decides he better add that in.

The snort behind him makes him smile down at his son. "Your momma is laughing at me." He takes a glance over his shoulder and sees her grinning, love in her eyes surrounded by fatigue. "You should sleep more, baby. I've got this."

"I'm too wired... I just..."

Cam understands. He manages to change Tyler without keeling over from the stench and avoiding the antics of the little hose he's got ready to douse him at some point. He's back asleep almost the instant he's clean and covered. Daddy rocks him a little before setting him into the crib. Vala's been laying on the bed watching him and he walks over, kicks off his shoes and climbs in with her.

"Flip over." She has a sleepy smile as she delicately maneuvers her way to lie on her other side. HIs arm embraces her and spoons her against his chest. "This feel okay?" He's not sure exactly where everything hurts and he certainly doesn't want to be the cause of it.

"Mmmhmmm." She can feel the sleep seeping into her bones. She's exhausted and having his arms around her seems to be just what her mind needed. They're okay. She's always a little worried when they fight that he'll just give up on her. She's too stubborn by far and bossy and noisy and hard to handle. She's never told him about her fear. Never backed down because of it though. She will not be handled just because she's in love. It doesn't stop her from feeling intense relief when they make up. "I'm sad that you had to choose right now to pick a fight with me though."

"I didn't-"

"Shhh." She smiles when he listens. "I'm not ready for make up sex."

He snuggles his nose into her hair and kisses the soft skin on the back of her neck. "We'll have to keep a tally. That way we can know how much we'll have to make up for."

"You're going to keep me well sated. I have a feeling about this..." She strokes the hand on her belly with hers, fingers tracing the lines of his bones, playing along the tendons, before linking her fingers between his. "I'll probably have to resort to blowing you just to make sure your frustration isn't half sexual. I don't want that interfering with your actual frustration with me..."

He laughs. "I'll try not to let it get that bad, okay? Just get some rest. You know he'll be up in a couple hours needing to be fed again."

She nods and shuts her eyes, but he knows that she isn't really asleep yet. Her fingers still move on his hand and he stays there until it stills and her breathing evens out.

xxxxxx

The baby wakes up a couple hours later, right on schedule. His cries wake them all up, Adria included. She whines and starts to cry herself, confused and still in pain from the surgery.

Vala starts to get up but Cam puts a hand on her shoulder. "Stay there. I'll bring him to you, then take care of Addy."

He turns the light by their bed on and makes his way over to the little bassinet to pick up Tyler. He probably needs to be changed too but for now he just passes the baby off to Vala for feeding while he goes to get some water and a pain pill for Adria.

He sits beside her on her bed until she takes a big drink of water and then talks to her in a low voice. She goes back to sleep after a few minutes, so Cam goes back to the bed with Vala and Tyler. He's barely sat down when Vala announces that he's finished.

Cam burps Tyler and then changes his diaper. The baby is yawning widely again and his eyes are dropping back shut before Cam is even finished securing the stickied tabs.

He feels like he's been up for hours by the time he gets back in bed, though it's probably only been thirty minutes. Vala's asleep again, turned away from him. Cam looks at the curve of her shoulder and the way her hair falls and, despite everything, he finds himself smiling as he reaches to turn the light off.

xxxxxxxx

"He's sorta borin', daddy." Adria's looking over Cam's shoulder at Tyler and no matter how far she cocks her head in any direction the baby remains unable to play properly with her.

He hears Vala laugh in the background. "Well, munchkin, he's only a couple weeks old. I promise soon you'll wish he was like this again." She crawls under his arm and perches on his lap still inspecting the baby.

This is the first time that she's shown a lot of interest. The second surgery was, apparently, a lot worse then the first as far as pain for her. The first device seemed to fight the newest addition which caused a strange echo in her head. They'd kept her mostly knocked out on pain killers for the first week, twice daily MRI's showed that it was working - neither device had failed, but it was a slow process. By the second week she said that the echo wasn't so bad. Carolyn had taken her off the heavy duty drugs and swapped in something that just made her a little drowsy. When she'd woken up yesterday morning she'd said the echo was gone and her head felt "unhurty".

Vala and Cam had both sighed in relief when the MRI showed the device was completely adapted to her physically and were now working in harmony. The sound stick had no effect on her or the devices. In fact the technology in her brain's only response was to shield her more. No signs of the earlier breakdown were visible. They were going to keep checking, make sure it remained viable, but for now they were getting ready to go home.

"I don't think I'll ever want him borin' again, dad." Adria leans over to sniff at him and his response is to yawn and wiggle deeper into Cam's arm.

Vala scoots over on the bed behind them all, her arms drape around her family and she kisses Adria's head before kissing Cam's cheek. "I'll remind you of that later."

"That the last of it?" Cam's smiling at his wife, so ready to take his family to their home. He's got two weeks paternity leave that starts when they get off base. He's been working while he's here. Tyler comes to the office with him, like Adria used to, so Vala and Adria can rest. He's actually gotten a lot of the backed up paperwork taken care of. It's amazing how much easier it is to concentrate when you're daughter is all but cured and your wife isn't on the verge of labor.

"I'm ready when you are." Vala tousles Cam's hair as she goes to pick up the bag. She lets him tote Tyler around as much as he wants knowing that soon enough he'll be off world yet again and unable to do it. She takes Adria's hand as they walk out the door. "I can't wait to leave this room behind, get home and soak in my bathtub."

"Lets go home, baby. Lets go home."


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EPILOGUE**

**EPILOGUE**

The house is a mess. Vala's spent all day with an over active four year old and a baby who has recently learned to crawl and is determined to get himself into absolutely everything that he can. He's happily gnawing on his favorite teething ring at the moment and his eyes are drooping in that way that lets Vala know he's almost ready to sleep, but he's rarely willing to accept that easily. She's discovered that it's best just to let him wear himself out.

"Mommy Mommy!" Adria shouts, but the phone starts to ring. She falls quiet when Vala holds up a finger. "Is it Daddy?"

"Yes," Vala says, then answers the phone. "Please tell me you're on your way. And that you'll bring something home to eat."

"Better than that," Cam says. "Get the kids ready to go. I'm taking you out to eat."

"What?" Vala's first reaction is relief, followed quickly by annoyance. "Get them ready? Do you realize how-"

"I'll help," Cam says.

"Exactly how do you plan-"

Behind her, the door opens. Adria runs and flings herself at Cam, already eager to tell him about the exciting highlights of her day, like the lizard that was outside of her bedroom window, and how Tyler tries to catch her cars when she sends them rolling past him. It's her new favorite game, her baby brother finally doing something entertaining.

Cam covers her mouth with a hand. "Let's hit pause on that for just a minute, okay? Daddy has some great news, and tonight we're all gonna go somewhere special."

Her eyes widen. Sometimes Cam or Vala will individually take her out for bonding time but they rarely all go, especially now with Tyler. Babies and restaurants just don't usually mix in his experience but he's willing to make an exception tonight.

There is a funny sound originating from behind his hand and he realizes he's still got a muffler on the kid. "Where we going?" She's bouncing and the taking off to change before he can even answer.

"I thought we could go out." He strides over to where Vala's waiting. His hands slip around her waist and slide up her back pulling her close. The soft waft of her breath tickles his lips as she waits. "I've got news."

"Is this the sort of news that we should find a sitter for and get a hotel room in the next city for?" Her lips press against his and all the hustle and bustle of her day melts away - if only for a moment.

Cam chuckles but it's quickly turned into a moan as her mouth opens under his. Why didn't he think of that? "It is, but it's a little bit late for that." He pecks her lips once more before going to grab Tyler who's happily zooming his car around the floor next to him. "Hey, little dude! Lets go get something clean on while momma gets ready."

"How fancy?"

"Chuck E Cheese level is fine." It's easy, it will wear out both kids to the point of a deep sleepy exhaustion. They'll be able to lock the door and be a little loud.

"All big news should be revealed over pizza and a good game of whack-a-mole." Vala winks and then hurries up the steps eager to run a comb through her hair and change into a clean pair of jeans and tank top. She checks on Adria who's donned her favorite blue summer dress and a tiara. "How about a couple of mommy's favorite barrettes instead?" She's not embarrassed to be seen with her in that but is afraid of the consequences of it getting left somewhere on accident. Daddy brought that tiara home from off world just for his favorite daughter and losing it would see days of tears.

Adria thinks about it and then agrees. "I want to look sparkly for daddy news." The last time there was daddy news they got a kitten. The furry animal is snuggled against Adria's pillow right now happy to be free of tiny fists.

Vala and Adria emerge, all sparkled up.

"Look at my gorgeous girls," Cam says. He's got Tyler all cleaned and in fresh clothes, in his baby carrier.

"Daddy, hold me, not him," Adria requests.

She's bossy, always pushing boundaries, and being carried is one of those areas in which her sibling jealousy shows strong. Cam's careful to make sure she gets plenty of attention, and tries to still make sure she knows that just because she has to share the spotlight doesn't mean they don't love her just as much.

For the moment, he's willing to let her get her way. He hands the carrier over to Vala with an apologetic smile and picks Adria up.

"Where we going, Daddy?"

"I was thinking some place with a mouse..." He pretends to think hard as they wait on Vala to gather up her thing.

"I KNOW! I KNOW CHUCK-E-CHEESE DADDY!" She all but shrieks it, excited by the idea. She's only seen commercials for the place, but she's been begging them to take her.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"DADDY I AM SURE!" She's grinning ear to ear, dimples on full display. He can see a lot of Vala in that smile and it makes him love her all the more.

xxxxx

They release Adria to go play in the ball pit beside them while they wait on their food. Cam sits on the edge of it with Tyler while he crawls and explores this strange new world.

"So..." Vala leans in, expectantly. "Do I get to know this news now?"

Cam grins. "You can find out when everyone does."

Vala pouts. "You're just no fun, are you?"

"I think I'm a lot of fun..." This time it's Cam that smirks.

"Can you give me a hint? Is it... big? Does it _sparkle_?"

"Big... in a sense. Sparkle? Naw." He enjoys letting her guess.

"I'm not sure how I feel about surprises without any sparkle."

Cam leans closer to her, glancing around to make sure that no one was within ear shot. "Honey, I'll make sure you're sparkling with sweat later..." He loves watching the grin spread across her face when he says something sexy to her in public. The shy anticipatory smile that tells him she doesn't have any problem with that.

They are interrupted as their pizza is delivered. Cam slides back and taps the table as he rises to go grab Adria from the depths of the ball pit.

"PIZZA!" She scampers up onto her chair and sits down by the plate mom has already nicely prepared for her. "My favorite flavor too!" She takes a bite and chews happily.

"Now, we're all here." Vala smiles at him. "The news, darling, before I have to tease it out of you."

"Option B sounds interesting..." Cam jokes before setting his piece of pizza on his plate. "I won't be going off world any longer. No more long nights away from home. I got promoted."

Vala's not sure if he's really saying what she's hearing. She can tell by the way his face is slowly turning from ecstatic to fallen that her reaction isn't what he was expecting. "Are you.. Are you sure? That's what you want?" She's never wanted to be the one that prevented him from doing what he loves. He loves leading SG-1. He loves missions and being Colonel.

"I want to be home every night with my family. Sleep in bed with my wife curled up beside me. Watch my children grow up... Landry offered me this awhile ago. You walked in wondering what was going on. I didn't feel like the team was in a place where I could leave yet. The... you know..." Not wanting to say Ori out loud in public. "They were a threat still. Now they aren't. I don't feel the need or desire to go out every time and risk myself. Risk not spending a lifetime next to you. I want to be there, cleaning my gun, the first time she brings a boy home."

"Boys are yuck daddy." She takes another bite of pizza. "'Cept my brother, he's okay."

Cam should know that she was listening to everything. She always is. "I want all the stuff that I'd miss without taking this."

"You want it more then your career?" She's still unconvinced.

"Yes," Cam says, without hesitating for even a moment. He looks at Adria, cheese clinging to her chin as she messily eats her pizza, and at Tyler crunching down on the cheerios Vala brought along for him, cereal clutched in his chubby hands, and at Vala still staring at him like she doesn't quite trust what he's saying. "Yeah, I want this more than my career."

Vala blinks back tears.

"Daddy, you won't go on missions no more?" She doesn't even stumble over the word anymore, she's said it and heard it said so often.

"Nope. I'll be coming home to play with you at the end of every day."

"Good. I miss you when you're gone, Daddy." She takes another big bite of pizza, focusing her attention on that again.

Vala leans over and kisses Cam, not caring that they're in the middle of a crowded room of kids and parents.

xxxx

After the pizza's gone, Adria wants to play some more. Cam and Vala take Adria around to do games with her, holding Tyler. He's in awe of the bright lights and happy noises, burbling excitedly at the abundance of stimulation.

Cam holds him while Adria and Vala go at the whack-a-moles, talking to him softly. "Yeah, you're gonna be up there with 'em soon, huh, big guy? Daddy'll be here to play all these games with you."

Tyler turns his face toward Cam, understanding his father's voice even if the words are beyond him. He reaches up and puts his hand on Cam's mouth, fingers tugging on his lips. Cam laughs and kisses the chubby little fingers before pulling it away.

There is a distinct yawn that graces Adria's face. She tries to turn and hide it but both of her parents notice. They exchange a smile and Cam tallies the tickets his ladies have collected.

"Looks like we're just short of that stuffed pony." Cam digs in his pocket for the last couple tokens and hands them to Vala. "Lets go watch mommy show everyone how it's done, kids." He clasps Adria's hand in his and they walk over to the shooting fuzzy things game. He's not quite sure what Vala is actually killing, but she never misses. She examines the weapon and then inserts the coin.

She takes aim and pulls the trigger. The ball rips through the air and slides into the side of the first target. It's enough to knock it over but Vala finds that the ball gun pulls right. She adjusts her aim for the next eight targets and the kids watch in awe as mom takes them all out. Cam just grins at his wife's proficiency. The machine spits out a long line of tickets and she slips the last token in.

"Momma's gonna win you that pony, baby girl." Vala takes aim again this time starting from the opposite side. A small crowd of little boys start to gather around them as she knocks the fuzzy monsters over one by one. Perfect center on each of them.

"Whoa, lady, that's some good shooting! Are you a police officer or something?" The little boy doesn't look older than nine.

"Accounts receivable." She hears Cam's chuckle over her shoulder. "I've had some practice with primitive weaponry such as this in the past. It's not very difficult."

The boy looks over at Adria who is beaming at the display her mother is putting on. "That your mom?" He asks her.

"Yep. She's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I wish my mom could do that." He scrambles off along with the rest after they realize that Vala is done playing. Cam collects the tickets and they head over to the counter to turn them in.

"We'll take that pony," Adria states to the guy who's weighing the tickets. He smiles and grabs the stuffed toy. "Thanks!" She smiles and hugs it tightly. "Thanks mom and dad!" She pauses for a moment. "And little brother. He helped a little too."

"Time to head home. It's bed time." Cam puts his free hand on Vala's back while she takes Adria's hand.

"Bed time for all." Vala is giddy thinking about how they are going to celebrate his new position. The sorts of positions that are proper for this sort of thing. Quite a few cross her mind. She'll ask him his opinion in a while. After the kids are asleep.

xxxxx

Adria's half asleep by the time she's strapped in the car, proudly clutching her pony. Tyler has already given up the battle, though he wakes up when Cam has to move him. He's grumpy and lets them know it while Vala fishes for his pacifier and pops it into his mouth. The sucking lulls him back to sleep.

Adria's kept awake by her desire to inform her parents of her new toy's backstory, where he was born, how he has a big sister that he likes to play with, and how his mommy and daddy loved him lots.

"I named him Roger, Mommy," she says. "Roger's magic.""

"Oh, is it, now? You like that name, don't you?" The cat's name is also Roger. Vala turns in her seat to look back at Adria. "What does it do that makes it magical?"

"It... uhh... it does flying." She picks it up and floats it across the seat. "And it's a magical protecterer."

"Protecterer?"

"Uh huh, it protects... _babies_ ," she triumphantly announces. "See Roger is a magic pony and me and Roger will stop bad things from getting my little brother."

"Are you magic too, little one?" Vala asks. She loves throwing these random questions at Adria and loves how her mind works to provide an answer that is rarely, if ever, what Vala would have expected.

Adria thinks about it for a moment and then shakes her head. "Nuh uh, Mommy, I'm just a little girl."

Vala's never looked prouder as she catches Cam's eyes.

The ride isn't that much longer and Adria's struggle to keep her eyes open is all but lost. Cam is about to take Tyler in when he hears her voice.

"Daddy put me and Roger to bed?" The request if followed by a yawn that an adult would be proud of. "Now you can tuck us in all nights."

Cam turns to Vala who's already making her way to Tyler's side. He'll need to be fed anyway. "Daddy's little girl. You're wound so tight around her finger it's pointless to fight now." She murmurs to him as she unclips the car seat.

He just kisses Vala's temple and goes around to pull Adria out. They flip lights on and off as they go through the house to the bedrooms. It's not that late but they are turning in as well. For non-sleeping reasons, that is. Roger has to wait on the bed while Cam helps Adria get ready. She uses the bathroom and brushes her teeth, puts on her footy pajamas and crawls into bed.

"You need a story, Addy?"

"Can you tell me one about mommy?" Adria delights in his nod and she cuddles up to her new friend and snuggles deep in her pillow and blankets as Cam starts to tell her about the time her mom stole a ship from the lucian alliance.

xxxxxx

She's in the rocking chair with Tyler attached to her left breast when he walks into the nursery. He's suckling noisily. They've almost got him weaned but he seems to sleep better if he drinks from her before bed time. It's still one of the most beautiful things he's ever witnessed -Vala nourishing their children. He'll miss it when she's done. It makes him want more. At least one more.

"Oh no. I can see what you're thinking!" She chuckles at him and strokes Tyler's cheek as he slowly decreases the suction and finally drifts off to sleep. Cam takes him and settles him in the crib. "You want more."

"Just one..."

"Three kids... Eventually they will all start to talk you know." She doesn't bother pulling the sides of her shirt back on. It's just going to be removed in a few minutes. "I don't know. I was so sick and it wasn't that fun... Can we wait?"

"Of course. We don't have to decide now. If you don't want anymore I'd understand." He turns off all but the night light and then shuts the door behind them as they head toward their own room. "Just something to consider."

"Our children are a joy. I love them but..." She feels fearful when she tells him no for something like this. "I'm not saying never... just not now." She's already started back on her old birth control. She never wants to have to rely on a condom again. "Now lets celebrate your promotion and the fact that I'll have you in my bed every night."

"What's Teal'c going to do?" He jokes.

"We'll have to make other arrangements while you're at work. He'll have to go "off world" in mid day, through the front door, I'm sure."

He growls at her and chases her the rest of the way to their bedroom.

She beats him to the bedroom, but stops in front of the bed. Cam waits to see what she'll do, recognizing that gleam in her eye. "Time to celebrate?"

"Oh, darling, yes," she says, walking around to the side of the bed. "Do get comfortable."

He undresses while she gathers her supplies, watching with growing fascination and arousal. He recognizes the slender box that she pulls out of the drawer. "Do we get to officially retire that now?"

She nods with glee. "But I thought we might at least give it a glorious send-off..."

He's still eyeing it. "Yeah?"

"Unless you're afraid..." There's challenge in her voice.

It makes him puff up predictably, squaring his shoulders. He walks over to her and takes it, putting the vibrator onto the bed so he can pull her in and undo her jeans, pushing them down her hips. Her stomach is perfectly flat again, lines of muscle definition there. He's still not sure how she manages to look so flawless after two children but he's not complaining in the least.

She steps out of her pants, sitting down on the bed. She's wearing no bra, just a pair of red panties. Cam kneels on the bed, knees on either side of her hips, and nudges at her until she scoots back. When she's far enough to accommodate his position comfortably, he leans down and suckles her nipple. There's hardly any milk left after Tyler's had his meal, but enough to give him the sweet taste of it. It makes his cock harden and that doesn't go unnoticed.

She strokes him slowly, feeling him swell in her grasp, liking that she's doing this to him. He switches to the other nipple to finish off what's left there and then sucks harder just to hear her gasp.

Everything is different when it's Cam's mouth suckling her. There is just more. The natural release of hormones always happens but his scent and weight and stubble on his chin make it hot. It's more powerful right now because her breasts are all but empty so it's all pressure, glorious pressure from his lips and tongue. She can feel herself flooding with moisture. He's never had issues getting her ready.

The popping sound of her nipple being released makes them both moan. He gives the second breast some attention before working his way down her body. He nudges the underside of her breast with his nose while his lips tickle down her body.

"Do you use lube?" He wants to know more about what she does when he's not here. Just thinking about her getting herself off thinking of him is a huge turn on.

"Usually... I doubt you'll need any though..." His hand is sliding down her side, a finger hooks under the side of her panties and begins to pull. He stops and lets his finger rub back and forth under the material before getting rid of them.

He wants to check how wet she is but he waits and lets his finger slip out from under her panties. He traces the outside of the silky material over the front of her sex, slowly, gently, barely a whisper of a touch down lower until his pointer is right over where her clit is. He presses a little harder, just enough to feel the tiny ridge of the small organ. Cam starts stroking now as his mouth continues it's slow descent. He's just barely giving her enough and it's eliciting the most adorably sexy noises from her mouth.

Vala keeps trying to spread her thighs, garner more of a connection, but his legs are trapping hers. "More... Cameron..." He doesn't move his legs though and his finger doesn't change tempo. He's going to kill her with this teasing.

"Cameron..." She whines again, stretching her body taut. "I want..."

"More?" He laughs, kissing her stomach. He keeps moving his fingers in random, flickering rhythms, for a few more seconds to elongate the torture of the moment before taking pity on her and tugging the panties off.

He moves one knee between hers now, giving her some freedom to maneuver. She lifts her knee up and plants her foot on the bed, spreading her thighs. He reaches over and picks up the vibrator, studying it. "Pink. I'm not surprised."

"I like to accessorize..." She grins at him. He can tell her heart is beating faster by the way her breasts jiggle slightly. He loves how swollen they are now, loves to play with them and watch them.

He finds the little switch at the bottom, a notch with three settings. He puts it on the lowest and it jumps to life in his hand, vibrating strongly enough to tickle his palm. He turns it back off and then lowers it between her legs, rubbing the rubber head between the lips of her pussy. It comes back glossy, glistening with her wetness. He presses a little harder and Vala was right, it slides in easily, her own body providing all the lubrication that she needs right now.

"This what you do?" He asks, stopping once it's a few inches inside of her.

She guides his hand until he pushes it inside her a little further. The ears that come up from the base of it are pressing against her clit now and he remembers what she said before about that.

He turns it on and her hips immediately jerk at the intense sensation both on her clit and inside of her. She moans, long and breathy, and starts to ride into it. Cam, obligingly, pulls it back out and then thrusts.

He rarely just watches her like this; usually he's in the action himself, way too distracted by how HE is feeling to give full concentration over to watching her. He shifts into a more comfortable position, beside her working the vibrator with his arm, and thrusts in a little harder and faster, angling it so the bunny ears are never too far away from her clit. "Yes, yes!" She hisses between clenched teeth and plants one hand on his chest, bracing herself as she pushes down onto it. "Oh, I'm, I'm going to-"

She moans again as she comes, faster than Cam has known her to ever before during sex.

Her body is shaking from the intensity. He pauses to watch her come down, the vibrator still buzzing against her - inside her. He's concentrating so hard on the stiffness to her nipples and the blush that's covering her skin that when her hand touches his he almost startles.

"Too much now." She can barely speak right now but the buzzing was starting to hurt. She takes the toy from him and flicks the switch off, sets it on the night stand to clean off later before reaching for him. She wants his mouth on hers. It's what's missing after she gets herself off. No one to help her float back to earth. No lips to caress hers, no warm body to curl up against.

Cam moves over her to kiss her. He just brushes her lips with his as he lets their hot breath mingle. "You came fast, baby." Her tongue slips free and licks at his lips. He captures it, sucking on it before taking her mouth in a full kiss. He can't deny how hot it was - watching her get off. Not caring about his own pleasure and just watching hers, there was something about it that just felt good. He is still craving her, his cock is hard and throbbing but something inside him, something that she's changed in him, is willing to wait. His desire was still controllable.

"I don't..." She's a little embarrassed suddenly talking about her masturbation record. "Your hand using it on me made me come that much faster. I was so ready when you put it inside me that the vibrations sent me rocketing over the edge."

He's kissing along her ear, down her neck now. Cam lets himself lie down on the bed next to her one hand slips over her breasts. He's got a need to continue touching any piece of skin he can reach. There is a sudden desire to watch her come again. His fingers are lightly scratching at her skin and every movement seems to send a shiver down her body.

"You recovered?" He doesn't wait for an answer. His middle finger slides between her folds. God, she's so wet. Her clit is still a little aroused and he starts to press on the base, just moving the skin back and forth, small, short motions.

"Too soon." She moans but her thighs fall open and despite her protest she arches up against his hand. Everything is intense right then. It's almost painful, is painful if he gets to close to the head of her clit. His lips and tongue are still tracing her ear and she reaches between them and starts playing with his hard cock. There's a sticky spot on her hip from where the pre cum has leaked out. She rubs the flared head against that small area and he's making a strange mewing sound in her ear.

The angle is awkward at best and she can't get much movement with their proximity but it's enough to distract him from trying to get her off again so quickly.

"You trying to end this?" His words are strained as his hips thrust against her. He groans, kissing along her neck, sucking lightly on the skin. "You're being a bad girl, aren't you? I see what you're doing here..." He pulls away, out of her reach. "I can be bad, too."

He kisses down her stomach, kneeling between her legs. Her thighs are slick with the evidence of her first orgasm. "Vala, baby, I can smell you... you're so turned on."

"Inside me... Please."

The way she says please makes his dick throb. The low echo of her voice seems to still be resonating in their bedroom. He lets his finger give her clitoris another few circles before backing away. He's back on his knees and her legs open wide for him to crawl between. The slick, glistening folds make his mouth water and he can't resist.

He leans down and licks her, spreading her open with his tongue, sliding it as far inside as he can get it. She's warm and still pulsing, trying to clench around his tongue.

"Cameron..." She whines now, twisting her hips.

She's about to protest but when his mouth is on her clit she can't do anything except moan. This is better then fingers, it's softer and yet, not. The suction is delicious and her body wants more.

He licks up to her clit and closes his mouth around it, sucking hard. He knows she wants something in her but he has no intention of letting her use the vibrator again - he thrusts two fingers into her.

"Now I'm inside you."

His voice vibrates against her just right and sends her to another level of arousal. She's suddenly close to coming again. Her body is tugging at him and she clenches around his fingers, hips rolling up to his mouth as his tongue teases her. Everything feels hot, she can't stop moving against his lips. Her fingers tangle in his hair and tug him closer. She can't get him close enough to her. When he adds a third finger she puts her heel on his back and digs in. She's lost in the sensations and when her orgasm comes close to rolling over her she forgets to breathe. All thought leaves her mind except how good he feels, how much she loves him and how right everything in her life suddenly became. The white rush of heat finally sends her barreling over the edge.

"Yes!" She comes just like that with his mouth pressed against her, juices gushing over his chin and dampening the blanket underneath them.

Nothing matters except his mouth and fingers and how much her body loves them. How incredible it feels. He keeps the rhythm going and sends her flying higher until she starts to descend. Carefully, he maneuvers her down, back to him. His tongue is lightly licking her and fingers stilled, but still buried deep within her when she opens her eyes again.

"God, you're good at that."

He waits until she's done completely, easing up on the sucking and the pressure gradually. He moves his mouth off and a few seconds later slides his fingers out of her. His grin is triumphant and more than a little smug. "Better than your toy?"

She groans, but then lets herself laugh. "Men. You'll never stop being boys, will you?"

"Nope," Cam says, moving back up her body. He straddles her, dominating her with his superior body mass, his cock pressing into her stomach. His lips and chin are still wet when he leans down to kiss her.

He leans away from her and moves her up the bed until her head is on a pillow. "I love you," he says, pressing his mouth against hers, a series of quick light kisses while he re-situates their bodies.

She reaches up and grasps his arms, fingers closing around his wrists. "I love you, too. Now fuck me before I change my mind."

He laughs. "What was that? Want to stop? Take a break-"

She bucks her hips up, thrusting against his cock. It cuts his words off mid-syllable.

He reaches down and guides himself into the right position, pressing just into her but not entering yet. She's had enough of teasing though, and covers his hand with hers.

He kisses her again, not letting her mouth free until his cock is balls deep inside of her, and her legs are wrapped around his waist getting them as close as they can be to each other.

"Oh my..." He can barely breathe, let alone talk. "God, you're so wet." Somehow she's still tight despite the ease that he's able to pump into her. His body is crying out for release but he attempts to hold back.

"Good?" Her hands run up his ribs and grip his shoulders. He's leaning most of his weight on her as he makes shallow thrusts. It feels good. Her body is well sated and yet his cock is still able to make her twitch with pleasure. He's almost hitting the right spot. If she could just... Her legs shimmy up his side and change the angle, just a little and it becomes perfection. Her heels cross and she uses one above his ass to brace herself in that position.

"You're perfect and you know it," He mumbles the words against her neck. His teeth scrape the skin. He's breathing too hard to kiss her properly so he just rubs his lips along her neck. "Vala..." He huffs her name over and over as his hips increase their speed. The friction is minimal and it's actually helping him last. There are little twitches and twinges around him as her body reacts to his stimulation.

Sometimes missionary style doesn't do much for Vala, but times like this, everything seems to align. Her body is so primed from her previous orgasms that she's become a constant state of needy arousal. He's hitting that special place deep with in her with every stroke and his pelvis is rolling perfectly over her clit. The thick fullness of his cock adds to the tightness brought on by her last climax.

"I'm going to come again." The feeling just hits her and she knows no matter what happens, she's about to have a third orgasm.

He groans into the crook of her neck and starts slamming his body into hers. There's a goal. Three orgasms. "How soon?"

Her fingers dig into his shoulders. Her entire body feels tight and ready, like a guitar string waiting to be plucked. It's already reverberating through her, just the anticipation of it. "Now, now, Cameron, _now_."

He lifts himself up a little and it changes the angle just enough. She calls out loudly, and it's a wonder that the kids sleep through it because neither of them are making any effort to be quiet right now.

Cam's coming before Vala's even finished, his body wholly accepting the permission he grants it to stop holding back. His cock twitches inside of her, and she can feel the fluttering deep inside as his come fills her up. She loves it and never wants it to stop, loves the way she can feel his orgasm from the inside out.

He slumps down against her, breathing hard, skin gleaming with sweat. She loves him like this, pulls his face to hers and kisses him deeply, mouths open and pressing.

Eventually he has to move, rolling over onto his side. His fingers are buried in her hair and he doesn't show any inclination of letting go.

"I don't think I can feel my legs," Vala finally says, sounding deeply satisfied with the state of things.

"Legs. Who needs 'em?" Cam mumbles, pretty sure he's lost more than a few brain cells to the pure pleasure coursing through him.

"I'll just have to lay here on you forever then." Vala's overheated, sweaty from head to toe, sticky and in need of a shower. This doesn't stop her from making sure she's pressed right against him. It's one of those things that's developed with Cameron. She was never a cuddle type person before him. Now it's like all she wants to do is keep contact, especially after they make love.

Cam nuzzles her hair with his nose as he strokes his hand through the long, tangled tresses. "I don't have an issue with that." The whole room smells of sex. The musky scent of a well sated woman wafts around them. "However, I think we should shower and change the sheets before we become permanently attached to them."

She sighs against him and goes to move but she can't. His hand is holding her tightly to him. "Thought you wanted to shower?" She giggles and he pinches her lightly.

"I overestimated my ability and motivation for moving. Lets just lie her a bit more." Cam turns a little so he can really hold her properly.

"We can lie here like we will every night, together, from now on." Vala kisses his chin and plays with the hair on his chest as they both recover.

"Home every night." He can't keep his hands from touring her body either. "Who'd have thought I'd want that more than anything?"

"Have you seen your wife?" Both of them laugh at her remark. They relax a little longer before a mutual decision is made to go get cleaned up. Sheets are changed and they crawl back in refreshed and tired.

"We should celebrate things more often."

Vala nods against him, her head settled against his chest, his arm draped over her back drawing lazy shapes as they drift towards sleep. "We'll have to get a sitter so we can celebrate in the kitchen and the living room and the pool-"

A pinch on her rear makes her squeak.

"You've got big plans. I might need a second gig to afford all this babysitting time." He kisses her on the top of her head - the closest part of her within reach.

"It will be worth it."

"Yeah, it will." He smiles and that's the last thoughts they have before sleep overtakes them. Dreams and thoughts of their much simpler life ahead of them. No more Ori threat, no more wondering if dad will be back home or captured off world. Just worries that all families face - boys, skinned knees, the right schools and toys. Sleep comes easy along with the happiness brought on by their love and the direction their life is heading.

The best part is that when they wake it's not just a dream any longer.

The End


End file.
